Forever Yours
by princessdimonah
Summary: COMPLETE Can two girls from the future mend a broken heart, and soften another? JackOC and WillOC. Sequel called Only Yours
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Sadly, Liz and I (Allie) do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean. _Well, we each own the DVD, but that's about it. Actually, don't tell the people at Disney this, but we've kidnapped Jack Sparrow and Will Turner.

Jack (offstage): It's **CAPTAIN!**

Sorry. I mean, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. Anywho, Liz and I both hope that ye enjoy the story. And please, be kind; review. We don't care if you think it's bad-let us know, and then let us know how to improve. On with the story!

Prologue:

__

Port Royal 1712

"Come to sea with me mate," Captain Jack Sparrow said, "It's the only way to live." Not paying attention, William Turner sighed.

"I can't believe she left me. Elizabeth, the love of my life, my world, my everything. I thought we were so perfect for each other. But since the beginning of our relationship we had our problems. I should have known something was up when she kept breaking our dates to go to 'meetings' with her 'father'. Ha, was I ever stupid." He turned to face Jack. "What did you say?" he asked, realizing the man next to him had spoken. 

"I said forget about her and come to sea with me! There are plenty of other girls around. Ye just haven't found the right one. I guarantee if you come with me ye'll have more 'right ones' than you know what to do with," Jack said with a wink. "Besides, we can always use a good pirate." Will looked at Jack and thought a moment. He knew what his choice must be. 

"I guess Elizabeth and I were just not meant to be. Well, good bye, wench. You'll no longer have a grip on my heart, never again. You or anybody else." Will stuck his hand out towards Jack. "Alright! I'll take you up on that offer Captain." Jack grinned and shook his friend's hand.

"Good decision, whelp. And who knows? Maybe ye'll meet the girl of your bloody dreams on one of me voyages." Jack said with a laugh, turning to walk to his ship. 

"Jack, the day I ever find another woman worth giving my heart to, is the day you do." Jack started towards his ship laughing once again.

"Well, then young William I'm quite sorry. Being the pirate that I am, ye know what the chances of that happening are. Ye'll grow old very alone I'm afraid."

"Exactly my plan." Will mumbled. Turning around, Jack spoke once more.

"Let the hurt go mate. It's not worth bloody brooding over. It will all be right in the end. Just give it some time. She wasn't right for ye anyway. Now run home and retrieve your things. Then meet me at the _Pearl_ in about an hour. She's just behind those rocks." He pointed in the direction, nodded, then turned to go. Will then left to get his few belongings.

An hour later Will stepped aboard the _Black_ _Pearl._ He looked at the familiar surroundings and did something he hadn't done in weeks. Smiled. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all,_ he thought. Turning towards a noise he saw Jack.

"Welcome home Mr. Turner."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own POTC, but we wish we did. We're still holding Captain Sparrow and Will captive. But don't let Disney know! Hope you like this chapter! REVIEW!

Chapter 1

__

Rexburg, Idaho 2004

"I just love dressing up, don't you Allie?" Elizabeth, Liz for short, said as she swayed around in her pale pink colonial style dress making it poof up. She got the dress for the costume party the two girls had attended tonight. Allie, whose real name was Deborah but went by her middle name, looked at Liz and smiled.

"I like to wear costumes, but not dress up," Allie answered back. Allie then looked at herself. She was dressed as a pirate, complete with boots, paper dagger, and hoop earrings to go with the clothes. 

"Allie, show me the new steps you learned in your clogging class."

"Ok, but we'll have to go outside on the balcony so you can hear the taps. I'm just going to change out of my boots and into my clogs. I'll meet you outside." So Liz stepped out into the chilly night air and waited for Allie. 

As Liz waited, her mind wandered to the movie they watched at the party, "The Pirates of the Caribbean." It was both of the girls' favorite movie. That's why they chose the costumes they had. _Wouldn't it be exciting, _Liz thought, _to be aboard the _Black Pearl_ and to take part in all of its adventures?_

Allie went to her room and took her boots off. She grabbed her clogs out of the closet and put them on. She looked in the mirror at her costume and thought how much fun it would be to be aboard the _Black Pearl_, and meet Captain Jack Sparrow._ Yeah, like that's ever going to happen,_ she thought to herself. She sighed then went to find her friend to show her the new steps, grabbing her boots as she walked out the door so she could change back into them afterwards.

Liz was standing by the rail looking out at the night sky when Allie came out the door. She didn't hear her friend behind her so Allie decided it would be the perfect opportunity for a little scare. Allie let out a scream behind Liz. Liz spun around quickly. Not being used to the long layers of her dress she slipped and started to go over the rail. Allie tried to grab her but it was too late. Both girls toppled over and fell. And fell. When they finally hit the ground it wasn't cold like the snow they expected to be on. In fact it wasn't even night anymore. 

Both girls were lying on wood. Allie sat up first. She examined herself for any injuries. Then breathed a sigh of relief when she found none, other than the bruise on her backside. Then she gasped when she looked around and realized where they were. Allie turned to Liz and saw her still lying a few feet away with what looked to be tears in her eyes. She got up and ran over to her friend, almost loosing her balance when she tripped over her boots that had been lying next to her. 

"Liz, what's wrong? Are you all right?" 

"I think I ripped my dress on the rail," Liz pouted.

"Would you please be serious for once!"

"I am being serious. See," Liz pointed to the bottom of her dress where there was a small tear.

"Well other than that. Are you ok?" Allie asked.

"I'm fine. Just a bit of a heada." The air escaped from her lungs, "Allie? Where are we?" Liz stood up and looked around. This time the fear was evident in her face. "Why aren't we in the snow outside of your dorm room?" 

"Because my good friend. we have somehow managed to get ourselves on the _Black P._ " Liz interrupted her.

"Don't say it! Don't you dare say it!"

"The _Black Pearl_." 

"Aahh. I told you not to say it. There's no way that's where we are. It's impossible!" Liz yelled.

"Not probable."

"What?"

"In the words of Captain Jack Sparrow. It's not probable, mate. But, dear Liz, it is possible, because here we are standing on the deck of the _Pearl," _Allie said confidently waving her arm, "And stop yelling or someone is going to find." She stopped mid-sentence when she felt a pistol nudge her back. She looked at Liz's frightened face and slowly turned around. There she was face to face with a pirate that she knew all to well.

" 'Ello luv."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We've already told you: We do not own POTC. Unfortunatly, Disney found out about Captain Jack and Will. So they're gone. *sobs* Hopefully, you enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 2

Allie looked the pirate up and down. She knew for certain that this was Captain Jack Sparrow. She looked again starting at his feet and moving her way up.

"Like what ye see lass?" Allie realized she was starring and worst of all that he knew she was. He grinned and she started to turn pink. "The name is Captain Jack Sparrow and this is my ship," he said with a bow, "What be yer names?" 

"My name is Elizabeth Anne Carter, but you can call me Liz, Mr. Sparrow," Liz said with a smile.

"Captain."

"Sorry. Captain Sparrow." Allie turned to look at Liz and was amazed to see that she was all smiles and on the verge of laughter. She leaned over to whisper to Liz.

"What's with you Liz? A second ago you were close to tears, now you look like you have just become Miss America." Liz looked at her seriously.

"I've figured it out Allie! We're not really here." She said through giggles.

"We're not?"

"No, we're not silly. We're in the hospital in Rexburg getting our heads treated for a fractured skull. We are sleeping right now," Liz said through more smiles. At that very minute Will Turner came up on deck to see what the commotion was. He saw the two girls standing by Jack, but his attention was immediately directed upon the one in the dress, giggling. Liz caught a glance of him and smiled even bigger. Then she whispered to Allie but continued looking at Will, "And quite honestly I hope I don't ever wake up." 

That was it. Allie was now sure her friend had lost it. She turned to Jack and said, "Can you excuse us just a minute? We'll be right back." Allie didn't wait for an answer. She grabbed Liz by the arm and walked her away from the men. 

Will and Jack just stood there watching them walk away like _they_ owned the ship. 

"What do you think Jack?" Will asked curiously.

"I think we have some stowaways."

"Why did you let them wander off then?"

"Don't think they mean us any harm. In fact they seem very confused. Like they don't know why they are here. Very strange those two are," Jack said looking in the direction the girls headed. 

"So what do we do?"

"We wait for them to come back here." And with saying that he put his pistol back in his belt. And started a conversation with Will about where they should head next.

"Oww Allie. You're hurting my arm," Liz squealed when they came to a stop on the other side of the ship. Allie let go and Liz rubbed the spot where Allie's hand had been.

"There, that's an example for you," Allie said pointing to Liz's arm.

"What?"

"If we were sleeping would you be feeling any pain?" The color once again drained from Liz's face. She knew her friend was right. "Now quit trying to find an excuse for being here. We're here. The only question is why. And how." 

"I don't know Allie. It all seems like a dream."

"Ok, we'll have to think about that later. Right now we have to convince Jack to let us stay on his ship. Just try not to do anything that is going to get us killed. Stay calm; it will be all right." With that they turned around to go try to bargain with the Captain.

They found him right where they had left him. Jack looked at them as they approached and noticed that the pirate girl's shoes were clicking as she walked.

"Feeling better now?" he asked still looking at her shoes. The two girls shrugged their shoulders. "What's that on your shoes luv? Why do they make such a sound?"

"These are dancing shoes captain." Seeing Jack's blank look she showed him a few steps. Jack's eyes widened in amazement. Then she continued. "We would like to discuss our staying aboard, if that's alright with you."

"Aye? And why do ye think we will be letting you stay aboard?" Jack said with a raised eyebrow. "If I recall I don't even think ye gave me your name lass." 

"It's Allie. Pleasure to meet you Captain." 

Jack raised an eyebrow at her again. "Do ye have a last name?" he asked with a small grin.

"Yeah."

Jack waited for a moment, then waved his hands for her to continue. Allie just looked at him, eyebrows raised, trying not smile.

Liz looked at her friend confused.

"Captain Sparrow it's.Oww" Liz shut up when her friend jabbed her in the ribs with her elbow.

Allie turned to Liz to explain. "He has to earn the right to know my last name," Allie said, looking at Jack as she finished.

Jack continued on, "Are ye or your friend pirates luv?" He asked looking at Allie then Liz, doubtfully.

"Well no." Allie said cautiously.

"Then what do I need ye on my _Pearl_ for? Hmm?"

"Well, we can clean.and.and we.um," Allie began.

Liz jumped in, "We can cook!"

"And I'll be happy to clog for your crew every now and then, Captain Sparrow," Allie finished. Jack rubbed his chin in thought. Then he gave his grin and stuck his hands out to the girls. Allie took one of his hands immediately. Liz hesitated for a moment, then followed suit. The deal was now finalized.

"We have an accord then. You cook, clean, and umm entertain," he grinned wider at the last, "And we won't kill ye lasses. Isn't it a good deal Will? I think it is." Will was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes. Great deal." he murmured. He turned to the ladies, "Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_."


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do not own POTC, Captain Jack Sparrow, or Will Turner. On with the story!

Chapter 3

Jack turned around to go warn the crew that there were two young ladies on board and every last one of them best be on good behavior to them, especially the one in trousers, when he heard one of them call his name.

"Captain Sparrow!" He looked at the girl. 

"Aye?"

"Where is Allie and my cabin, sir?" He looked annoyed at her.

"Well luv, there are no more extra cabins. So you have two choices, you can sleep with the crew or with me." Will, who had been pretty silent, spoke up then.

"I have an extra bed in my cabin Jack, remember?" _Now why did I say that?_ Will thought to himself.

"Very well, then you fine lasses have three choices, with the crew, with me, or with the whelp." The girls looked at each other and sent silent messages saying they knew where each girl would sleep. But they knew they couldn't make it look so obvious what they instantly knew they would do. Allie spoke up.

"Is there an extra bed in your cabin, Captain?"

"Why of course not luv," he said with a wink. "But you can always sleep in mine." Allie continued.

"So you're telling me that my friend and I have to choose who gets a bed to themselves, sleeps with the crew, or on your bed?"

"That's what I'm telling ye."

"How are we supposed to decide who gets the extra bed?"

"That's between ye two." Allie grabbed Liz once more and pulled her to the side.

"We'll be right back Captain. We are going to discuss how to decide who gets their own bed."

Allie and Liz walked over and they already knew who was going to get the extra bed. And it wasn't because that girl wanted a bed. It was the location of the extra bed that was important.

"Ok…You'll sleep in Will's room and I'll sleep in Jack's," Allie concluded.

"How do we tell them we came to that conclusion?" Liz asked. The two girls thought a moment. Then Allie said,

"We'll flip a coin for the extra bed in front of them. I'll let you win no matter what. Deal?" Allie nodded.

"Deal." Liz nodded back. The friends walked back over to the men.

"Well, what is the verdict?" Will asked looking at Liz, praying silently that she wouldn't be rooming with him. She shivered on the inside. _Those couldn't be butterflies could they,_ she thought. She was determined his eyes would be her undoing.

"We are going to flip a coin to decide who gets the bed," she answered back shyly, "Do you happen to have one? There's not exactly pockets for change in this dress," she said while her hands went down the surface of her dress. 

Will followed her hands with his eyes and felt a flicker of…what. It couldn't be attraction he decided. He had sworn off women months ago. At least he thought he did. He kept starring at her when he realized she had spoken to him and was waiting for an answer. "I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked embarrassed.

"I asked you if you had a coin we could flip."

"Oh yes, hold on a tick." He dug a gold piece out of his pocket and handed it to her. She took it from him and their hands brushed. She pulled back quickly. _Stop being silly, _she ordered herself.

"Here Allie; you flip." Allie took the coin and tossed it while saying,

"Call it in the air."

"Tales." It landed in Allie's hand and she looked at it carefully so no one else could see it. Heads. She smiled.

"Way to go, Liz. Tales it is. I guess you win the bed fair and square." She handed the coin back to her friend. Then she turned to Jack. "Well, Captain Sparrow, I believe that means I will be sharing quarters with you." Allie bent down and picked up her boots.

Jack smiled the biggest smile Will had ever seen him smile and saw Jack wrap his arm around Allie's waist and said,

"This way luv." With that he led her to his room.

Liz handed the coin back to Will, but he declined.

"You keep it. As a kind of remembrance token from you first day on the _Pearl_." Liz held on to it. "Better show you to your sleeping space. Come this way." Will turned around with out a backward glance and headed towards his room. _Never again, _he reminded himself. 

Liz followed slowly behind him gripping the coin tightly in her hand. She didn't know why she felt so scared all of a sudden.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We still do not own POTC or any of it's characters. But, Jack and Will came back! I mean, _Captain_ Jack. Anyways, on with the story! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4

Allie stepped into Jack's cabin and gasped. It was even better than she had imagined. There was a queen-sized bed, a table with maps all over it, and rum bottles scattered all over the floor. Well, okay, the rum bottles weren't all that great, but she could deal with it.

Allie stepped away from Jack and walked over to his desk, stepping over all of the rum bottles that littered the floor. She ran a hand fondly over the wood, marveling at its beauty. She turned back to Jack. Before she had a chance to speak, Jack asked her a question.

"What was thing ye did on deck, luv?"

"What thing?"

"That…dance thing that ye did."

"Oh! Those where just some clogging steps that I learned."

"Do ye know any more?" Jack wanted to know.

"Yeah. A few dances, actually."

"Could ye show me, luv?" Jack asked eagerly.

Allie gave an impish smile. "Why? What's in it for me?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jack walked over and put his arm around her shoulders. "Ye get to spend time with me!"

Allie rolled her eyes. "And that's a good thing?" she said jokingly, looking up at him.

Jack laughed. "Ah, ye wound me, luv."

Allie laughed as well. "I'm just kidding, Captain. I'd be happy to show you one of my routines."

"Wonderful!" Jack said, throwing his hands up in the air. He walked over, sat down at his desk, and propped his feet up on the table. "Whenever yer ready, luv."

Allie stood there for a minute, trying to decide which dance to do. She finally decided to do the dance that she learned to the song "Locomotion". She took a deep breath, then started to dance. It was a little strange doing it without music, but she didn't let that bother her. She just concentrated on having fun and getting the steps to sound right. Allie danced around the room, doing double-downs, rocking-chairs, singles and fancy doubles.

Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing. The girl was amazing! He'd never seen anything like it before.

When she finished, Jack clapped. Allie gave a little bow and grinned.

"That was amazing, luv!" Jack said, getting up.

"Thanks, Captain. You think the crew would like it?"

"I know they would, luv." Jack paused for a moment, then continued. "So, how does one go about learning your last name?"

"I can't tell you that. You'll have to figure it out on your own." She paused, then continued with a mischievous grin. "Savvy?"

Jack took a step closer to her. "Can ye give me a hint?" he asked, taking another step towards the girl. He was now close enough that he could reach out and touch her shoulder.

Allie shook her head. "Nope."

He took another step, and in the same move, slipped an arm around her waist and 

pulled her to him. He placed his other hand at the base of her neck.

"Is there anything I can do to convince you?" he asked in a whisper, leaning down to kiss her.

Allie ducked under his arm and spun away, turning to face the door. "Keep dreaming, Captain Sparrow. Keep dreaming," she tossed over her shoulder with a smile. Without another word, she walked out the door.

Jack watched her leave in amazement. He couldn't remember the last time a woman had resisted his charms before. This girl was proving to be quite a challenge.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We still do not own POTC. We're sorry we haven't posted this chapter yet. The original plan was to post chapter 4, then post chapter 5 the next day. Unfortunately, my laptop decided that it hated me, and my internet wouldn't work. But, it's working now, so on with the story! Oh, real fast-if you would like to be notified of new chapters by email, let me know!

Chapter 5

Liz looked down the few steps at the door Will had gone through minutes ago. She didn't know what it was, but something foreign happened inside when she was around him. She wasn't quite sure. And one thing Liz Waters did not like was the unknown. She looked at the wood a few more minutes, then gathered all her courage and opened the door. 

When she stepped into the room Will was standing by the bunk beds, switching the linens from the bottom to the top.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked. Will looked at her briefly and answered.

"This is the bed I usually sleep in," he said pointing to the bottom bed, "I'm switching everything around so you can sleep on the bottom. It will be easier for you."

"You don't have to do that. I can sleep on the top bed."

"It's no problem. I've already switched the blankets and sheets." With that, he grabbed a hammer from off his new bed and started nailing a sheet from the top bed's frame so there was a curtain over the bottom bunk. Liz watched him carefully. 

"Now what are you doing?"

"I thought you'd like some privacy when you sleep." Will turned to her then and looked at her, from her auburn curls piled on top of her head all the way to the torn ruffle at the bottom of her pale pink dress. "You can't wear that on the _Pearl_, Liz." She looked down at herself.

"Why not?"

"Woman, is that all you do, ask questions?" Liz looked shocked at his outburst. She couldn't think of one thing that she did to make him act so curt to her.

"I'm sor…"

"No, I'm sorry. Well, Princess, the reason you can't wear that dress on the _Pearl_ is because you have to work for your stay here, remember? You do know how to work don't you, Princess?" Liz just stared at him wide eyed. She wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"I…umm…" Liz was tongue tied for a second.

"Well?" he asked. She decided this had gone far enough. She had done nothing that she knew of to make him like this. Liz stood a little taller and straightened her shoulders.

"Of course I know how to work Mr. Turner."

"Princess, we're talking about hard work. Can you handle that?"

"I can handle anything you can dish out to me." He stepped a little closer to her.

"Very well, I'll believe it when I see it. Anyway, back to the point, you can't work in that dress. Wouldn't want to ruin all that finery." He said with mockery in his voice.

"Mr. Turner, I don't have anything else to wear."

"You can have some of my old clothes then. They'll be a little big, but I'm sure you can find a way to make them fit." He walked to the dresser and pulled out two pairs of black trousers, and two shirts, one white and one a reddish color, and handed them to her. "Here you go. I'll find another sheet to hang from the ceiling over there in the corner, so you can have a changing space." He started to walk out the door then stopped. "Liz…that's short for Elizabeth, is it not?" 

"It is." She nodded.

"It figures." Then he walked out the door. 

Liz didn't know what was wrong. She thought when they first saw each other that they could have been good friends. He seemed like a good fellow. Now she wasn't so sure. It was ok that he was acting so…well not exactly mean…after all he did try to make it more comfortable for her. But it didn't matter either way; she needn't get involved with anyone. Guys were just trouble. She learned that the hard way last year. 

She then made the decision to just ignore William Turner and try her best to be civil towards him when they had to talk. After all, it wasn't her fault he didn't even want to try to be friends.

She picked the clothes that Will had given her up off the bed where she sat them down. Hmm she thought, what can I do with these. Liz then unzipped the back of her dress and stepped out of it. She stepped into the pants. They were big, but luckily there was a drawstring so she could make them fit her waist. But the length was a problem. Liz then got an idea. She sat down on the bed and rolled them up to mid calf. 

"Capri's." Liz said with a smile. Next, she grabbed the red shirt and put it over her white camisole. Then, she tied it in a knot in the back to make it a little tighter. Finally, Liz unpinned her hair. Glorious curls came tumbling down her back. Perfect, she thought, now I'm ready to be a pirate. "Sort of." She said through giggles thinking of herself sailing the ocean.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Will didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to get out, get away from her. Something about her rubbed his insides. The right or the wrong way, Will wasn't sure yet. He went to the galley to try to figure out what had just came over him. He was usually a nice guy. He had no reason to be so rude to the girl. He just couldn't explain it. 

One thing he did know: she was beautiful. Too beautiful. He would have to watch himself around her. She was already making him feel things he hadn't ever wanted to feel again. But he knew her type all to well: rich, beautiful, spoiled, and liars. She hadn't shown any signs of this yet, but he knew they would come. 

It did surprise him how compromising she was trying to be though. Most rich girls want it their way or no other, but she actually looked like she felt bad making him leave his bed. It had to be an act. But what if it wasn't. What if she was beautiful and kind? Will laughed to himself, a girl like that doesn't exist. 

He remembered her face when he told her she couldn't wear the dress on the Pearl. Will hadn't meant to say it out loud. Why, she asked. Once he said it he had to tell her something. What did he tell her, something about not being able to work in it? He could tell he hurt her feelings, by implying she was spoiled. He'd have to remember to apologize. He made the comment with nothing to back him up. Just a dress made very finely. If only she knew the real reason why he told her not to wear that dress. It was quite selfish actually, he just didn't want the members of the crew to see her so gorgeous. He smiled at his wit to bury all those curves in his baggy clothes.

Will snapped himself out of his thoughts. What was he thinking? He didn't care how the crew saw her. Did he? He would definitely have to watch where his mind wandered from now on. Never again, he reminded himself. 

He would just try his best to be kind to her and not judge her with out cause. Plus, not let her get under his skin. He wouldn't submit to her charms. Besides, she wouldn't be on the _Pearl_ too long. Would she? Princess, this will be an adventure Will thought. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Liz sat down on the bed. She didn't know what to do next. Captain Sparrow didn't say anything about having to start today. But she had better go make sure. 

Liz went up the stairs and up on deck. She noticed it was a little chilly, so she went back down to her room to see if she could find something to keep warm while outside. Aha, Will's cape, sitting on the chair to the small desk by the door. He wouldn't mind, would he? Liz decided she didn't care, she was cold, and it was there. So she picked it up and put it over her shoulders making her way back on deck.

It was night already. Liz looked all around but she didn't see anybody. Now she really didn't know what to do. Allie was in Jack's room and she didn't know where that was and Liz really didn't feel like knocking on doors to find out which one it was.

She saw a crate next to the side of the ship and leaned up against it. Thoughts of everything that happened today ran through her mind. Why were they here? How did they get here? So many questions. She wished she had the answers to. A breeze was blowing all around her and through her hair. Liz shivered, then she wrapped Will's cape even tighter around her.


	7. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6

Allie walked out on deck and was surprised to find that it was dark outside. It was also slightly chilly, and there was a breeze blowing, but she decided she would just deal with it. She couldn't exactly turn around and go back into the cabin. Jack might try to kiss her again. And she wasn't sure she would stop him if he did.

Her shoes continued to click as she walked. Getting sick of the noise, she pulled them off and tied them to one of her belt loops.

She saw Liz leaning against a crate by the side of the ship. Allie walked over and sat down next to her friend.

"Hey, Liz. What's up?" she asked. Liz didn't answer. Instead, she just kept staring up at the stars, seemingly lost in thought.

"Liz? Hey, what's wrong?" Allie asked, putting an arm around her friend. Liz sniffled once before answering. 

"I want to go home." Allie blinked. She hadn't expected _that_ answer. 

"What? Why?"

"This isn't as fun as I thought it would be."

"You're not having fun with Will?" Liz just shook her head. 

"William Turner is the most stuck up, biggest…biggest…meanie head!" Allie tried, she really did, but she couldn't stop the snort of laughter that escaped her mouth. 

"Meanie head?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Fine, he's a jerk then. I think I would have rather gone to Middle Earth and met Legolas," Liz said. Allie was confused. 

"I thought you liked Will."

"I did…until I met him."

"What brought on this change of opinion?" Liz told Allie everything that had happened in the cabin between her and Will. 

"So I wanna go back home NOW!" she finished, yelling the last word. After a moment, she continued. "William Turner isn't as charming as he appears to be. Slimeball."

Allie thought for a minute before voicing her next question. "But aren't you wearing Will's cape? And his clothes?" Liz attempted to speak for a minute, but she didn't know what to say. 

"Well, I 'borrowed' the cape, and he said the clothes were his 'old clothes' and that he didn't need them anymore."

"What do you mean 'borrowed'?"

"Well, it was cold outside! And he wasn't there to ask. Because he just left me on a ship I'm not familiar with!" she said pulling the cape around her.

"Dude, you need to calm down!"

"You're right. How are things with Jack?"

"He tried to kiss me."

"Oh, good, good." 

"Tried. I didn't let him."

"Why not? He's… Captain Jack Sparrow." Allie thought for a moment before answering. 

"I don't know! What was I thinking?!"

"I don't know, girl."

"Oh, I do know. I must be playing hard to get." Allie said matter of factly.

"I wish my heart hasn't been broken so many times. I'm too scared to even get in the game."

"Liz, you're weird." Allie said playfully punching Liz on the shoulder.

"Yeah, you knew that already."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack was getting worried. The girl had been gone for almost an hour and a half. He hadn't had a chance to tell the crew to keep their hands off of her. Who knew what kind of trouble she might be in?

He walked out on deck and was relieved to see her and her friend fast asleep against one of the crates.

"Jack!"

At the shout of his name, Jack spun around to face Will who had just gotten up on deck. 

"Quiet, mate!" he hissed.

"What?" Jack motioned to the two sleeping girls, neither of which had moved. Will nodded in understanding, then his brow furrowed. "Is she wearing my cape?"

"Indeed. And some of yer old clothes as well." Jack said with a snicker. 

"Should we leave them there?" Will asked staring at Liz's half-bare legs, trying not to.

"If you want the girl to freeze, by all means leave her there. But I'm not leaving my lass here." Allie mumbled almost asleep,

"I'm not your lass, Jack." Startled Jack asked,

"You awake luv?" 

"Not for very much longer." Allie sighed.

"Wouldn't ye prefer to sleep in the bed?"

"Yeah." When she didn't move, he continued. 

"Are you going to get up?"

"No." Allie said as she drifted into sleep. When Jack knew she was sleeping, he bent over and scooped her up into his arms.

"G'night whelp," he said to Will who was still staring at Liz's exposed limbs. Then he carried Allie to the cabin.

Will bent down and poked Liz's arm trying to wake her up. She just made a small noise and rolled over. _This is going to be difficult,_ Will decided. He tried again. Same response. This time he tried shaking her a little. Liz sighed.

"I don't want to get up mom. I'm really tired." Will tried not to laugh.

"Princess, you can't sleep on the deck; you'll freeze." Nothing. "Come on Liz, wake up." He decided it was useless. Leaning over he started to reach for her but stopped when his hand brushed her bare leg. Will pulled his hand back like something was going to bite him and hissed out a breath. 

"C'mon Turner, you can do this." He bent once more, this time sliding his hand under the cape. He picked her up effortlessly and started toward the room. She instantly snuggled to his warmth. And once more he sucked in his breath. This was going to be harder than he ever imagined. 

Telling himself she was not what he needed he opened the door and put her on her bed. "Sweet dreams Princess."


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Does anyone actually read these? Hey, if you read this, then type "17" in your review (if you review that is J ), because Allie wants to know how many people actually read the authors notes! Anywhozzle, we don't own POTC. But mark our word, we will one day! On with the story!

Chapter 7: 

The next morning, at dawn, Will rolled over to step out of bed and felt himself fall. Smack. 

"Oww," he muttered to the floor. 

Hearing a loud noise Liz rose suddenly. For a second she forgot were she was. Then the memories of yesterday came rushing back. She sat there a minute until her brain started working. _What woke me up?_ she thought. _A loud bang._ She quickly pulled back the curtain to see what had made the noise. Liz saw Will lying shirtless on the ground. In a flash she was kneeling at his side.

"Are you ok!?!" she asked with so much concern it shocked Will. 

"I'm all right," he said as he tried to sit up. Liz immediately pushed him back down. 

"Don't get up until we've made sure nothing is broken," Liz said as she started examining his body for injuries. She started with his head, feeling for any bumps or bleeding. Will sucked in his breath. She was so close he could smell her, breathe her in. He stood up not being able to take the sweet torture anymore. She stared at him from the ground.

"I'm fine," he said. When he saw that she still had so much concern in her beautiful green eyes he tried again, "Really, Princess, I'll be ok. It was just a shock, that's all. It sure gets the sleepys out in hurry, though," Will said trying to lighten the mood. He was rewarded with her beautiful smile. He couldn't help but smile back in return.

"Are you really sure you're ok?" Liz asked once more.

"I'll just be a little sore, I've had worse, much worse. Trust me, I'll be fine."

"This is all my fault. If I wouldn't have taken your bed, You…" 

"Stop. I'm fine; quit worrying about it." He leaned over and offered his hand out to her. She grasped it, and felt that all too familiar feeling, in the pit of her stomach. He pulled her up off the floor and onto her feet. Noticing for the first time his state of undress, Liz stepped back. Will looked at her once more, drinking in her sleep tousled hair and tired eyes. Then said, "Go on back to bed, Princess, the sun has just started to rise. I'm sorry for waking you."

"But shouldn't I get up to start my chores?" Liz asked confused.

"No need to be awake yet. Jack will have to tell you what to do and he won't be up for at least two more hours." 

"Surely there must be something I can do?" She had spunk, he'd give her that. Will risked touching her once more. He grabbed her arm and started leading her back to the bed. He pulled back the curtain and motioned for her to get in.

"There is," Liz looked at him hopefully, "Go back to bed."

"But…"

"No buts, as first mate on this ship I order you to get your rest. You'll just be in the way. And like I said, you need to get your chores from Jack." Liz finally gave in and crawled back into bed. Will proceeded to tuck the covers around her. "Stay here, okay? We still haven't told the crew about you two and I don't want you to get hurt." Liz nodded, yawned and realized how tired she still was. Will looked at her one last time then closed the curtain.

He grabbed a fresh pair of pants and shirt. He started to walk out the door to get cleaned up when he realized something he had to do. He put down his things on the desk and walked over to the bed.

"Princess, are you asleep yet?" She looked at him through droopy eyes.

"No."

"Good. There is something I want to tell you," he paused and she looked at him waiting for him to go on, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Liz asked, surprised

"For acting like a moron yesterday. And if you'll forgive me I'd like to start over today and try to be friends," he looked at her sincerely. Liz thought for only a moment. 

"All is forgiven, Mr. Turner." Will breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"If we're going to be friends let's stop with this 'Mr. Turner' business, the name is Will." He stood up and smiled at her again, "Go back to sleep now, sorry to disturb you. Again." He closed the curtain, grabbed his stuff, and wondered if he had just made a huge mistake. _There is no harm in being friends, is there?_ he thought as he headed out the door.

"Bye…Will," Liz whispered as she fell back into sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Morning, Will," one of the crewmembers said as he walked out of the bathroom, freshly washed, shaven, and dressed. Will nodded in return and kept on walking. He knew he had to make an announcement to his shipmates about the girls being onboard before anyone saw them. He decided he'd do it over breakfast as he made his way to the galley.

Will stepped into the room and saw that much of the crew was there eating already. He looked around for Paul, a short but loyal member of the crew, and spotted him near the back of the room. Will walked over to his friend to ask him a question.

"Hello, Paul, got a favor to ask of you." Paul looked at Will ready to listen.

"Aye?"

"I would like you to gather everyone who is not present and tell them I have an announcement and would like everybody in the galley as soon as possible." Paul stood up.

"Aye, sir. Right away." Paul then left to search out the rest of the pirates. Will then raised his voice loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Listen up, lads, I have an announcement to make shortly so nobody leave the galley. Aye?" The pirates all answered with an enthusiastic aye.

Within fifteen minutes all of the crew was accounted for except for its captain and two newest members. Will proceeded to tell the crew the news.

"All right everybody. We have gained two new additions to the _Pearl_." Will paused, thinking how to continue.

"Let's meet the men," yelled somebody.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you all about. You see, they're not exactly men. They're women." At the mention of females on the _Pearl_ the crew started to cheer wildly. When they quieted down another shouted,

"Even better than men, Will. Let's meet the women!"

"Now hold on gents, these are not women for your 'company'; these are friends of the Captain and I." The same man spoke once more,

"Will, you can't expect us to see a women after so long and not want to be her 'friend'." The men shook their heads in agreement.

"The women are off limits to all of us," Will spoke up, trying to keep calm.

"That is what you think, Will. When I see one of those women I'll…" the pirate was interrupted by a strong voice.

"Do nothing but nod your bloody head in greeting. Right, Mr. Coleman?" Jack said, glaring. No one had noticed him enter the room. "These women are guests of mine. They will be helping with the cooking and cleaning onboard. And NO ONE is to touch them. And anyone who decides to break this rule will deal with the lead of my pistol. Do I make myself clear?" The crowd was silent. "I take that as a yes. Now if ye'll excuse me I have something important to do." Jack walked out of the room.

The pirates were a little annoyed at this announcement, but were soon all seated to eat breakfast again. Will slipped out of the room and started after Jack.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

As much as Jack hated to do it, he had to wake the girl up. But she looked so peaceful sleeping. Jack reached out and gently brushed away a lock of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes.

Allie sighed and shifted in her sleep, mumbling something under her breath.

Jack smiled then reached out and shook her gently. "Wake up, luv."

Allie moaned and rolled away. "Five more minutes, Mom," she groaned.

Jack chuckled. "I'm not yer Mom, luv." He shook her again, a little harder this time. "C'mon. Time to get up."

Allie groaned, rolled out of bed and stretched.

Jack chuckled again.

Allie glared at him. "What's so funny?" she asked, half annoyed, as she pulled on her boots.

"Nothin' luv. Yeh just don't seem like a morning person."

Allie rolled her eyes. "Really? I never could have guessed!" she said sarcastically, then headed for the door.

"Where are ye goin' luv?" Jack called after her.

"To wake up Liz," Allie said, without looking back.

Allie walked outside the room, thought for a moment, then walked back in.

"Jack, where is Will's cabin?" Allie asked sweetly. Jack raised his brows.

"Now ye are being nice? I don't know if I want to tell ye. Not after the way you treated me just a moment ago."

"Please, Jack?"

Jack shook his head, the beads in his hair clinking against each other. "Nope. I think I'll make ye beg first."

"I aint gonna beg." Allie turned around and headed back out the door. Glancing left then right, she decided she'd try right. She walked for awhile then spotted Will a little ways ahead. She hurried over to him.

"Will, where is your cabin?"

"Why?"

"I'm going to wake up Liz."

"Oh well…I thought I'd let her sleep awhile longer." Allie looked astonished. This could not be the same guy her friend had described last night.

"That's very sweet of you, but Jack woke me up, so she has to get up as well." Allie folded her arms across her chest. Will looked as if he was going to protest, but then thought otherwise.

"Liz and my cabin is just down that way a little ways, then look to your left and you'll see some stairs that go down. That's our door." Allie listened to the directions he gave her.

Then Will's wording sunk in. She raised an eyebrow. "'Our door'?"

Will blushed. "You'd best go wake up your friend." Without waiting for a reply, he turned around and left.

Allie chuckled and shook her head. She turned and headed off in the direction that Will had indicated.

A few minutes later, she opened the door to Will's cabin. Allie walked over and pushed the curtain to the side.

Liz was fast asleep, with a small smile on her lips. Allie grinned. This was going to be fun.

Allie reached out and shook her friend. "Liz, Will is here. He's got a question he wants to ask you. Something about marriage,"

Liz sat up quickly. "What? How's my hair look?" she asked.

Allie laughed. "I'm just kidding. Come on; time to get up."

Liz glared at her so-called friend. "That was mean! I'm going back to bed."

"Like heck you are!"

Liz pouted. "Will said I could."

Allie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, Jack has other plans. Get up." When Liz didn't move, Allie wacked her on the leg. "Come on. Get up!"

"Do I really have to get up?"

Allie sighed. "No, you don't have to. But I'd recommend getting up unless you want a very angry pirate Captain to come barging in here."

Liz made a noise of disgust. Then she rolled out of the bed in much the same way that Allie had done.

"Come on. Let's go see what Jack wants us to do," Allie said, then left the room, with Liz following close behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Allie knocked on the door to Jack's cabin. "Come in!" came the reply, slightly muffled by the door.

Allie turned to Liz, who was trying to do something about her hair. "After you," she said.

"But I'm not ready yet!" Liz protested.

Allie rolled her eyes. "Who cares what your hair looks like! It's only Jack."

"I care!"

Just then Will opened the door. Liz gasped and tried to duck behind Allie so that Will wouldn't see her current state.

Allie laughed and shook her head. "Hello, Mr. Turner. How are you doing?"

Allie went to step into the room when Liz pulled her back. "What?" she asked.

"I'm going to _kill_ you!" Liz hissed.

"Why?" Allie asked, putting an innocent look on her face. "I thought you didn't like Will."

"I'll tell you later," Allie laughed again, then strode into the cabin. "Good morning, Captain."

"Good yer here. Let's have ye meet the crew."

Liz groaned. "Do we have to?"

Jack grinned. "No. Not unless ye'd rather introduce yerselves all by your onesies."

"No thank you," Liz said in a small voice.

"Great! Now let's go!" Jack started to leave, but stopped when Allie grabbed him by the arm. 

"Captain, can I talk to you for a moment?" Allie asked.

Jack sighed. "If ye make it quick, lass." Will and Liz continued out the door.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier. I'm not to much of a morning person, and it really shows when I first wake up. But I will try to be more civil in the morning from now on." Having said that, Allie turned and walk out the door. Jack followed her out and then motioned for everyone to follow him.

"On deck you scabbers dogs!" Jack yelled when they had stepped out on deck, startling Liz. She jumped about a mile and grabbed Will's arm. Will took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Allie jumped as well, then laughed at her friend's reaction. She looked at the few members of the crew that had already gathered in front of Jack. A few were looking at her, but most were staring at Liz and her exposed lower legs.

Jack spoke up once the entire crew was gathered a minute later. "All right, men; listen up! As ye already know, we've got two guests aboard. Their names are Allie," Jack waved in Allie's general direction, "and Liz." He gestured toward Liz, who was still holding Will's hand.

"They are our guests, and as such, ye shall treat them accordingly. Savvy?" Without waiting for a reply, he continued. "Back to work!" The crew scrambled to obey their captain. Mr. Coleman stayed for a moment, just staring at Allie. Then, without a word, he turned and went back below.

Allie looked at Liz, and noticed that she was still holding Will's hand. Allie gave her friend an all-knowing look. Liz looked at Allie quizzically. Allie grinned and pointedly looked at Liz and Will's still clasped hands, then back up at her friend. Liz looked down, and finally realized that she was still holding Will's hand. She let out a small gasp and pulled away, blushing faintly. Will looked at her, disappointed.

Then realizing she might have hurt his feelings, Liz glanced at his face and gave him a shaky smile. He realized that she looked nervous and didn't know why. Jack decided he'd wait no longer to speak.

"All right you two, if ye're done making googly eyes at each other, I'll tell the ladies where they need to be." Liz and Will turned red and looked at the ground, while Allie just laughed. "Luv," he said, looking at Allie making her quiet down, "I want ye to grab the mop an' bucket and start swabbing the deck. Liz, ye'll start on lunch. Mr. Cotton will be glad to be out of the kitchen and the crew will be happy to have Mr. Cotton out of the kitchen." Jack turned towards Will. "Show her where she'll be working," he said while nodding at Liz.

"All right Jack. This way Princess, I'll show you to the kitchen like the captain says." Will led Liz bellow deck. Allie stood staring at Jack, waiting for more instructions. When it became clear that he wasn't going to say anything more, she spoke up.

"Are you going to tell me where my supplies are?" Jack remained silent and then answered her.

"Not until ye ask nicely." Allie started to laugh, then realized that he was being serious.

"Will you be so kind as to show me to my bucket, Jack?" Jack grinned. 

"This way lass."

A/N: Hey all you wonderful reviewers! We'd just like to take this time to thank all of you!

FireSpryte1423

JediPirateElfyDude

sparklingrain

Commodores R Ppl 2

Nicole 

Jack Sparrow's Girl 

la chica mysteriosa 

Lady Galadriel1

Jacksrumrunner

sunshine1627

CaptnKat

Thank you all _so_ much! Your reviews are what keep us posting! If you would like to be notified by e-mail of new chapters, let us know! Have a wonderful evening, and thanks again!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, this is the last time I'm doing the disclaimer. **We do not own POTC.** On with the story!

Chapter 8

Allie straightened up and stretched. Her back was killing her from bending over the mop all morning. She sighed and looked around. Jack was standing at the helm, guiding the ship over the Caribbean waters. Her mind wandered back to the day before, and she wondered for the hundredth time why and how she and Liz were here. Oh, she didn't mind being here-in fact, it was a dream come true. Ever since seeing "Pirates of the Caribbean" Allie had loved the idea of sailing the seas for months on end. It had taken watching the movie a few times for her to fall for Jack Sparrow, but fall for him she did. She loved almost everything about him: his walk, the way he waved his hands all over the place when he talked, his facial expressions, and how passionate he got when talking about the _Pearl_.

Allie leaned up against the mop handle and stared out at the sea. It was gorgeous. The sun was reflecting off of the water, making it sparkle. She sighed again. _I could use a nap,_ she thought, rubbing her tired eyes with one hand, holding onto the mop with the other.

"Beautiful, isn't it, luv?"

Allie let out a small yelp and spun around. She hadn't heard Jack come up behind her.

Jack chuckled. "Didn't mean to startle ye."

Allie smiled. "It's alright, Captain," she said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She let out a yawn.

"Tired, luv?" Jack asked.

Allie nodded. "Only a little."

Jack smiled. "Well, go on ahead and head down to the galley and grab somethin' to eat, luv. Ye could use a break."

Allie smiled back gratefully. "Thanks, Captain." She glanced down at the bucket, then back up at Jack. "What do you want me to do with the bucket?"

"Jest dump the water overboard and leave the bucket by the side." Allie walked over to the side of the ship and dumped the remaining water. She turned to Jack. 

"One more thing Captain, where _is_ the galley?"

"Down the main stairs and to your right." 

"Okeeday." Jack watched her leave with a bemused look on his face.

Allie walked into the galley and saw Liz hard at work, putting the final touches on lunch. She walked over and tried to grab a piece of bread. Liz whacked her hand. "That's for the crew!"

"I _am_ part of the crew!" Allie said indignantly, rubbing her hand.

"It's for lunch."

"Well, Jack told me to get something to eat. I'm just trying-" Liz cut her off.

"Well, as part of the crew, you can wait just like everybody else."

"But Liz, I'm hungry," Allie whined. "I've been working my butt off all day in the hot sun. My back is killing me!"

"Well, I've been in a kitchen all day, working over a hot stove. So you can wait 10 more minutes for the stew to be done."

Allie sighed dramatically. "Fine. But if I die from hunger, it's all your fault." Then her eyes lit up. "I'll show you a new clogging step that I learned."

"Go sit down," Liz said, waving Allie away.

Allie walked over, pulled out a chair, and sat down. She propped her feet up on another chair, and closed her eyes. A minute later, she heard footsteps approaching. She didn't move, but acted as though she was asleep.

Jack walked into the galley and saw Allie fast asleep at the table. He chuckled. _Guess she was tired after all._ He stood there just watching her. Allie tried not move and keep her breathing equal. 

Jack was all of a sudden snapped out of his trance when he heard someone clearing their throat behind him. He turned around to see Will smiling at him.

"If you're… _busy_… Captain I can…" That was it; he couldn't contain his laughter anymore, "I can ask another time. That's a good look for you by the way." Will finished cracking up at Jack's embarrassed face. It was short lived.

"Quiet whelp, I've seen you make plenty of googly eyed looks before. Many more times than I ever have." This shut up Will. "I was simply trying to figure out what to have her do next." Will stared at Jack.

"I have not been giving looks to Liz," Will argued. Jack grinned.

"I haven't said anything about Liz, mate. Simply that you have made more dumb awe struck looks than I have. Maybe you have been giving a few more this past day though." He rubbed his chin in mock concentration. It was now Will's turn to be mortified.

"Okay, Jack, point taken. I'll keep my mouth shut if you do."

"Deal. What was it you wanted to bloody ask me anyway?" Will thought a moment.

"I forgot." Allie couldn't hold in her giggles anymore. She bust out laughing and the two men looked down at her.

"Having a fun conversation boys?" After recovering from his shock Jack looked at Allie and said,

"That's not very nice luv." She looked at him innocently.

"What ever are you talking about?" She looked at the men with a sweet smile. They were speechless.

Liz walked out of the kitchen to see if everyone was ready for lunch and she saw her friends on the other side of the galley. She headed over to them.

"What's going on over here? Are you talking about me?" She asked jokingly. Will got a little redder and looked away and Allie started to laugh again. Liz noticed this so she asked,

"What? What is going on?"

"I'd tell ye, but Will would probably kill me." Allie explained. Will moaned.

"Excuse me; I have something to do." he said, and walked away quickly. Liz watched him leave confused.

"What's wrong with him?" 

"I'll tell ya later." Allie mouthed to her friend.

"Okay," Liz looked at Jack, "What time would you like me to serve lunch?" Jack was relieved to be on a different subject.

"Now is fine lass. What we havin'?"

"Bread and stew. Is that okay?"

Jack grinned. "It's more than all right. We haven't had a good meal in quite some time."

"I'll go get everything ready then." Liz turned and walked back to the kitchen. Allie waited until Liz was out of hearing range, then grinned mischievously. 

"Now Captain, what was I hearing about googly eyes?"

"Forget what you just heard lass, it was joking around between friends."

"Okay, Jack. Whatever you say," Allie said, not believing a word of it.

"Captain, luv."

"Sorry. _Captain._" Allie's stomach suddenly growled. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Didn't I tell ye to get something to eat?" Jack asked changing the subject again.

"I tried! Liz wouldn't let me. She told me I had to 'wait just like the rest of the crew." Jack laughed. 

"Good fer her. Ye should be treated as one of the crew."

"You're taking her side?" Jack looked around and noticed the room was filling with pirates. Then he focused his attention back on Allie. 

"When she's right, I am." Before Allie could say anything Liz announced it was time for lunch. "See ye later, luv." He made his way over to "his" table as Liz started to serve everyone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The galley was now empty and Liz was cleaning all of the dirty dishes. Lunch had been a success. All of the pirates loved her cooking, and they couldn't wait for dinner. She'd make boiled potatoes and meat she decided as she finished washing the last dish. 

"Nice job Liz. You really surprised me with your culinary skills." She spun around to see Allie standing behind her. She walked to the other side of the room.

"Hey you." Liz said in a greeting while starting to get potatoes out of a bin. Allie smiled at her. Liz continued talking. "Thanks. It did turn out all right didn't it? But you wouldn't believe how hard these kitchen supplies are to use." She was walking to the table now with an armful of taters. 

"You look like you're busy. Aren't you done?" Allie asked.

"I've got to start dinner or it won't be done until late." Liz paused. "Are you going to tell me what y'all were talking about earlier?" She asked eagerly. Allie just grinned at her.

"I'll answer your question if you answer one of mine. I thought you said Will was a meanie head?"

"What?" 

"Last night you said Will was a meanie head. Now this morning you two are holding hands." Allie could see Liz start to pinken.

"Well…he was…yesterday. But this morning he apologized and now we're friends." She explained.

"_Friends_? Are you sure that's all? What about the hand holding?"

"That was not what it looked like. I was nervous about meeting the crew and he was a strong block. It was a friendly gesture."

"You looked mighty comfortable to me."

"Well, we're just friends. You know how I feel about intimate relationships. Now tell me what was going on in the galley earlier." Liz sat down and started to peel potatoes with a knife. Allie sat down across from her.

"Be careful! Don't cut your fingers off." Liz looked at Allie slightly annoyed.

"I'll be fine. My grandma taught me to do it this way. Now please tell me what was going on. What was wrong with Will?" Liz begged. 

"Ok I'll tell ye. See, you had just sent me out of here to wait for my lunch. I went to sit down and heard footsteps behind…"

"Allie?" They heard someone call from the galley. "Allie."

"It's Jack." the girls said together. They walked through the door into the bigger room and saw the Captain.

"Ah. There you are." Jack exclaimed.

"Yes, Captain. What can I do for you?"

"Get back to work lass. Your stay here is not free. Ye've had a long enough break." 

"All right, all right. I'll tell you later, Liz. I promise." She headed for the door followed by Jack. Before he left he called to Liz.

"Great meal, Liz. The best I've had to eat in months." He walked out. 

Liz tried not to let her head get too big but the complement from the Captain was the best so far. Now if only she knew what Will thought. Come to think of it she hadn't even seen him at lunch. _Odd,_ she thought. _Oh well. Guess I've better get back to work._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Dinner went the same as lunch. And now it was already over. Liz was back in the kitchen washing more dishes. She sang a little song as she dipped her hands in the hot water. Someone opening the door startled Liz and she spun around quickly spilling water down her front. 

"Sorry." Will said, "I didn't know you were still in here." He grabbed a towel off the counter and handed it to her. Liz mopped up the water the best she could.

"It's okay. What are you doing in my kitchen anyway?"

"Just looking for a bite to eat." She handed him a loaf of fresh baked bread and a knife. He took them from her and walked over to the clean table.

"I guess I'll let it slide this time."

"What?"

"You coming to the kitchen for a late night snack. There are certain times to eat, William Turner, and you're expected to eat then. I'll be busy in here all other times and I don't need you here making more of a mess." She said crossing her arms over her chest, drawing attention to the wet spot. Will glanced away quickly.

"I'm sorry Princess. I've already told you that." Liz sighed.

"It's okay, Will. Hurry so I can use the table." He looked at her.

"You're not finished? It's late; you should be getting to bed."

"I have to make the biscuits tonight and if I don't I'll have to get up early. So either way I will not get a lot of sleep. I'm doing it tonight. So finish up and Get out!"

"All right you stubborn woman," He finished a few slices of bread and handed the rest back to her. "Just don't stay up too late, Princess." He gave a small bow and left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Close to one a.m. Liz was still in the kitchen baking biscuits. _Just one more batch, _Liz thought to herself, as she rested her eyes for "only a second."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Will looked at his pocket watch and saw that it was 1:30 and Liz was still not back. He didn't want to make her mad by going to check up on her, but he was getting worried. So Will decided he'd just take a peak to make sure she was all right. 

He walked through the galley and opened the door a crack, then a little bit more when he saw Liz sleeping against the table. He walked over to her smiling. Will looked at her face and smiled bigger. She had flour on her nose and cheeks. _So adorable,_ he thought then changed his mind. He was not supposed to think she was adorable. _Never again,_ he reminded himself. 

He bent down and shook her gently. She didn't move. _This is familiar,_ he thought as he remembered last night. He knew from experience that she would not wake up. He grabbed a towel and wiped the flour off her face. Will finally scooped her up and started for the door.

When he got back to the room, he set Liz on the bed and stepped back. He was about to go get ready for bed when he heard her stir. Will looked down just as she opened one eye then the other.

"How'd I get here?" Liz asked as she stretched out across the bed.

"Well, Princess, for the second night in a row you have received a free ride to your luxurious sleeping accommodations. Are you planning to make this a habit for us?" he said with a wink. She stared at him dreamily.

"Will, I'm half asleep; you can't use such big words." He chuckled lightly.

"For the second night in a row I have carried your sleeping self to your bed."

"That's much better wording…but why didn't you just wake me up?"

"Believe me, I tired. You wouldn't budge. Go to sleep, Liz. You've had a busy day." He went to leave again, but was summoned back.

"Wait, Will…" He looked at her. "Can you tell me what was going on in the galley this afternoon?" she asked, looking at him with pleading eyes. Will knew his face was reddening again and was thankful for the cover of darkness.

"Good night, Princess," he said with finality.

"But…"

"Good night," he said as he grabbed his things and turned for the door. Liz tried once more.

"But Will, I just want…"

"Sleep well, Liz." And he was gone.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: If you don't mind, if you review, please send a review to princessdimonah@yahoo.com as well. Something's wrong with ff.net, and we're not seeing any of the new reviews, but we would love to know what people think of these new chapters. Thanks, and on with the story!

Chapter 9

Allie woke up the next morning and wasn't really surprised to find that sometime during the night Jack had wrapped one arm around her waist. She had guessed that this might happen. In the movie, Jack had seemed like a major flirt.

She carefully lifted Jack's arm off her waist and dropped it somewhere behind her. She eased out of the bed and grabbed her boots. Allie quietly opened the door to Jack's cabin and slipped out. She shut the door soundlessly behind her. 

Once outside, she pulled her boots on. She made her way to the galley and found Liz already hard at work.

"Morning, Liz," Allie said, hoisting herself up and sitting on one of the counters, her feet dangling over the side.

"Morning yourself." Liz looked at her friend quizzically. "Why are out and about so early?"

"It's not that early. It's only about 7ish. I just thought you'd want to know about the conversation that happened in the galley yesterday right before lunch."

"It's about time someone told me," Liz said, stopping what she was doing to listen attentively. 

Allie gave Liz a quick recap of the conversation between Jack and Will. "…and when Jack finally asked Will what he wanted, Will couldn't remember. That did it. I couldn't hold back any longer. I burst out laughing. Needless to say, they didn't find it very funny. That's when you came in and asked if we were talking about you. Will kinda flipped out. I don't think he wanted you to know he'd been looking at you earlier or whenever he was. So, that's what happened." Allie grinned impishly. Liz couldn't help but smile when she heard this. Allie noticed her friend smiling. "Are you and Will still 'just friends'?"

"Yes," Liz said uncertainly.

"Oh, cheer up. He'll come around."

"What are you implying?" Liz asked, eye brows raised.

Allie shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing."

"Who said that I had any romantic intentions toward Will Turner?" Allie laughed. "Nobody has to say anything. You can read it all over your face. Especially when you look at him." Liz was speechless. 

"That is _not_ true!" she gushed out. Then thinking about it started again, "Is it that obvious?" Allie nodded her head. "I'm really trying to ignore him. I don't want another serious boyfriend. Besides, we don't even know how long we'll be here." Liz decided to change the subject. "Hey, show me those new clogging steps that you learned."

"I don't have my clogs."

"So go get them." Allie sighed. 

"Alright, fine. I'll be right back!" She hopped off of the counter, landed off-balance, and ended up in a heap on the floor. Liz snickered. 

"Very graceful, Allie." 

"Shut-up, Liz." Allie got up and brushed herself off. "At least Jack didn't see me make a total fool out of myself." Allie heard a voice from across the room.

"Don't count on it, luv." She gasped and spun around. To her utter horror and embarrassment, Jack was leaning against the doorway, smirking.

"Better you than me," Liz said, smiling.

"Thanks for the warning, Liz," Allie said, glaring at her friend.

"Hey…I didn't know he was there." She said winking. Jack laughed and walked over to the girls. He wrapped his arm around Allie's shoulder and started walking her towards the door.

"Isn't time you got to work, luv?"

"Not until I've had my breakfast." They both turned around and looked at Liz. She got up and walked over to the oven and checked the biscuits. Then looked back at her friends.

"It will be ready in about fifteen minutes. The biscuits are nearly done and I've just got to finish the eggs." Jack looked down at Allie.

"There you go…after you eat I expect ye to be awork." He let go of her and walked out of the room. Allie went back over to Liz.

"Do you need any help with the rest of breakfast?" Liz looked over her shoulder.

"Actually… I'm done. I was just trying to give us a bit more time to talk. I feel like we've barely seen each other since this crazy affair has started."

"I know what you mean," Allie said, hoisting herself back up on the counter.

They sat there talking for the next 10 minutes while Liz started dishing up eggs on plates. They didn't discuss anything of importance. But when you're friends it's always a pleasure to be able to get together and laugh, talk about good times, and joke around. It was such a stress reliever for both of them and they could forget about being lost in time. In the middle of reminiscing the girls heard a loud boom, boom, boom and quickly stood up to pretend that they were working so Jack wouldn't yell at them, smiling all the while.

When the door opened the girls turned giggling expecting to see Jack there getting ready to tell them to go back to work. As soon as they saw who was standing at the door the laughter died.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! You made our day! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 10

A very annoyed Mr. Coleman stared at Liz and Allie. He made a small snort and asked,

"When the bloody 'eck will breakfast be ready, strumpets? I'm starved. The entire crew is waitin' for ye to bring out our food." Allie started to lunge towards him to deck him one but Liz held her back and sent a silent warning not to make trouble. Liz smiled sweetly at the pirate and told him breakfast would be in a few minutes and he could go sit down and she'd be right out. He grumbled then left the kitchen.

"Why'd you hold me back?" Allie asked, turning to face her friend.

"Um, because he's big, mean, and he would beat you up." Allie was quiet for a minute. "Okay, so you've got a point. Do you need any help bringing out the food?"

"Na, it's ok. Don't worry about it. Go get yourself a seat next to Jack before there is no room near him." Allie gave her friend a hug. Then pulled back and looked at Liz.

"I can't believe this is all happening." Allie said as she started towards the door.

"Yeah. It's nuts isn't it? But there is no other person I'd want to take this crazy journey with than you. Maybe something wonderful will come of it." Liz said over her shoulder. Allie turned back towards her buddy.

"I know exactly what you mean, Liz," she replied with a grin. Allie walked into the galley and saw the pirate who had offended her and Liz in the kitchen. She frowned, then went over and sat down next to Will and Jack. Will didn't notice anything was wrong for he was in his own world. Jack, however, knew something was up. 

"Something amiss, luv?" He asked, seeing her a little flustered. 

"Hmm?" Allie asked, looking at the pirate Captain.

"Is something wrong?" Jack repeated.

"Oh, no. Nothing's wrong."

"Then why the frown?" Jack questioned.

"It's nothing. Just something someone said to Liz and I." Allie said quickly, hoping to change the subject. Will, who wasn't paying attention before then, snapped his head up when he heard Liz's name.

"What? What did they say?" he asked now getting involved in the conversation.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," she said, praying they wouldn't press the matter further.

"It's obviously not nothing, luv. What did they say?" Jack said, looking at her intently. Allie sighed. She had the two men's undivided attention now. She hesitated, not knowing how to go on. Then finding courage she took a deep breath and continued. 

"Someone called us 'strumpets'," she finally said, hoping that Jack wouldn't be too mad. Jack's eyes narrowed and Will's face tightened. 

"Who?" asked Jack.

"What?"

"Who was it?" Jack growled again. Allie shrugged. 

"I don't know his name."

"Then point him out." Allie looked over at the pirate, and saw that he wasn't looking at her. She quickly pointed him out to them. 

"He's right there on the end." Jack stood up, but Allie grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to have a word with Mr. Coleman about his choice of words around ye and Liz." 

"No! At least wait until I'm not around," Allie paused then continued. "Please?" Jack sighed. 

"Alright, luv." Allie smiled. 

"Thanks, Captain."

"I'll take care of it." he promised. 

Will sat there staring daggers at the man wanting to rip the man to shreds. He saw the kitchen door open, _I'll deal with him later, _he decided as his attention was momentarily drawn else where. 

Liz came out with plates of food. She walked over to Jack, Will, and Allie and gave them their meals with a smile.

"Good morning sour pusses." she said cheerfully. She could tell that they were angry about something and from the direction of their stares she knew what it was.

"It's not a big deal." Liz said looking at Will. He looked at her.

"It is a big deal! No one treats my friends like that. He will be punished." 

"It's okay. Don't let something so insignificant ruin your morning. I have to finish feeding everybody, so I'll talk to ya later. Enjoy everyone." 

Liz continued going back and forth from the kitchen until all of the crew had their eggs, hash browns, and biscuits. She started to head back so she could eat a little bit and start cleaning and preparing for lunch. 

Will knew everyone had their food, but Liz had not come back out of the kitchen. He stood up with his plate and started towards the kitchen to join Liz. When he got in he saw her standing by the wash bucket washing pans. Will sat his plate by a little plate of hash browns left untouched on the table. She looked up at him and nodded in greeting.

"Do you need more? There are some more hash browns if you'd like." He ignored her question and asked one of his own.

"Liz…why aren't you eating with us?" She gave him an amused look.

"Because in here I can nibble on things, still get work done, and watch the cooking food."

"You deserve a break and besides, you shouldn't have to eat alone." Will acknowledged. Liz asked him jokingly,

"Are you offering to keep me company, Will?" He thought about it.

"That's not a bad idea. And if I'm in here you'll actually have to sit down and take a breather." He pulled out a chair to the small table and motioned for her to sit down. She walked over and sat as Will pushed the chair back in. He then walked around and sat across from her.

"Now eat." He told her. They shared a nice meal together. And talked amicably until Will asked what had happened with Mr. Coleman. Liz tried to convince him that she didn't care a wit, but he wouldn't listen. He insisted on making the pirate apologize.

"Will, it's okay. Honest. Please, let's not make a big deal about it." He finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine…if it doesn't bother you then I shouldn't let it bother me." He gave her a small smile, "You sure are a stubborn female."

"So you've told me before." Will stood up.

"Well Princess, I've got to go get to work. Same place at lunch?" 

"Huh?"

"Lunch, you, me, in the kitchen. I have to keep you company remember?"

"Okay, Mr. Turner, but if you make this a habit I might have to put you to work in here."

"We'll see about that. Have a good afternoon."

A/N: Well, there you go! Hope you liked it! If so, let us know. If not, let us know anyways! All flames will be laughed at and fed to the sharks! Have a wonderful day!


	12. Chapter 11

****

Chapter 11

Jack saw Mr. Coleman over by the stairs leading down to below decks. He walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mr. Coleman," Jack said, with barely controlled anger, when the man had turned around, "if I hear ye call the ladies 'strumpets' ever again, ye will spend time in the brig. Savvy?" Without waiting for an answer, Jack turned and went back to the helm.

Mr. Coleman watched him leave. _I'm going to make that girl _pay_! _he vowed to himself.

After making sure that Jack wasn't watching, he went below decks in search of the lass.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Allie was below decks, down by the brig, taking inventory when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw a _very_ angry Mr. Coleman coming towards her.

Without warning, he tried to hit her. _Tried_ being the operative word there. Allie blocked his hand with her right arm, then cuffed him on the side of the head with her left. Mr. Coleman staggered back, surprised. Then his look turned to rage.

"Ye'll pay for that one, _strumpet_," he said. Allie smirked. 

"Oh yeah?" she challenged. "Bring it on." Mr. Coleman lunged at her, and Allie easily stepped to the side, causing him to fall to the floor. Allie laughed. 

"Anger is of the darkside, ya know."

Mr. Coleman picked himself up off the floor and ran towards Allie again. Just as he got near enough she uppercutted him and he went stumbling back. He tried to punch her but she dodged to the left, then the right. Allie was surprised how easy it was to hurt him. Then she smelt the alcohol on him. She rolled her eyes when he came at her again to hurt her. She put all her strength into a last kick in the groin. He went down and never came back up.

Allie sighed and rolled her eyes again. Then she noticed that one of her knuckles was hurting. She looked down and gasped. Her knuckle was split open, and blood was running down her hand.

"That looks like a nasty cut, luv." Allie jumped and spun around. 

"Captain! I didn't hear you come down the stairs." She looked at Mr. Coleman, who was still lying on the floor whimpering in pain, then back up at Jack. "Look, I can explain…" she began, but Jack cut her off.

"No need to, luv. I saw the whole thing. Ye handled yerself pretty well," Jack said, surprised.

"Well, it's a good thing he was drunk; I wouldn't stand a chance otherwise."

"Based on what I just saw, luv, ye'd do fine," Jack told her with a smile. Bending down, he grabbed Mr. Coleman by the collar and dragged him over to one of the cells, threw him in, and locked the door. "Ye'll be staying in the brig until we reach the next port, where ye will be disembarking and staying off," Jack told Mr. Coleman coldly. Then he turned back to Allie. "Come on, lass. Let's go get that cut cleaned up."

Allie followed him back to his cabin where Jack had her sit on the bed. She watched him as he rummaged around the room, looking for something.

"Ah-ha!" he said triumphantly, holding up a bottle of rum and some bandages. Jack walked over and sat down next to Allie. "Give me your hand," he instructed.

Allie did, and Jack started to gently wipe away the blood around her knuckle and on her hand. Neither of them spoke, but rather they sat in a comfortable silence while Jack worked.

After the blood had been cleaned off, Jack reached over and picked up the rum bottle. Allie's eyes widened as she watched him pour some onto a new bandage. She knew what was coming. She tried to pull her hand away, but Jack was too quick. He grabbed her hand and held it fast.

"I need to clean the cut, luv. Ye can't have it get infected, savvy?" Without giving her any warning, Jack pressed the rum-soaked rag onto Allie's open wound. Allie hissed in pain and automatically tried to pull away again, but Jack simply tightened his grip on her hand.

"I know it hurts, luv," Jack murmured. "But it needs to be cleaned."

After what seemed like an eternity, Jack put the rag down, and picked up a clean bandage. He carefully wrapped it around her hand, then tied it in place.

"There. Good as new," he said, releasing her hand. Allie smiled. 

"Thank you, Captain." Jack smiled back. 

"Yer welcome, lass." He stood up and walked towards the door. "Best get back to work, luv. I'll see ye later."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Will was at his small desk looking over maps but he wasn't concentrating on what was in front of him. He was thinking about this morning or trying not to is more like it. He couldn't for the life of him think of a good excuse for himself why he had breakfast with Liz or why he offered to dine again with her at lunch. Worst of all, Will didn't know why he couldn't stop thinking about her. He hadn't even known her for a full three days. 

What was wrong with him? _I'm crazy, _he thought to himself, _that's what's wrong_. Will really did think that they could be friends, but now he wasn't so sure. She was always there with him, in his mind. Her laugh, her scent, her smile. And when she was really there his stomach did peculiar things. _AAAHHHH,_ Will screamed silently. _This cannot be happening again. Never again. _Even Jack could already tell that he was fond of the girl. Will would have to be around her as little as possible no matter how much he wanted to be near. She was dangerous to him. 

He glanced at his pocket watch. It was time for lunch already. He decided he would not go. He couldn't be anywhere near Miss Carter. He'd wait for the crew to be done then go and apologize for not showing up and make an excuse to leave quickly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Liz had just finished washing the dishes from lunch when Will walked in the kitchen. She heard him enter and turned around. Will was looking down at the table she had set up so nicely for two.

"Hey you." Liz said, "You're late, you know? Let's eat; I'm starving." He looked up from the table at her face expecting to see anger or annoyance but there was none. She was actually smiling at him.

"Well, actually I…um…okay." And with that, all of his resolve flew out the window. He didn't have the heart to break hers. She had done so much to make this meeting nice. Will walked over and pulled out Liz's chair for her, then sat down across from her.

Lunch went pretty much the same as breakfast and he couldn't wait to get out. Afterwards, Will stood up, thanked her, and tried to leave.

"And where do you think you're going?" Liz asked, hands on hips, a force to be reckoned with.

"Um, back to our room to finish charting the course?"

Liz made a puppy-dog face and batted her eyes. "I thought you were going to help me in the kitchen, Will," she said sweetly.

"What exactly do you need me to do?" he asked cautiously. The thought of having to spend more time with her was agonizing.

"Just help me peel a _few_ potatoes." Liz said innocently, knowing full well that it would be more like 50. Will raised an eyebrow. 

" 'Only a few'?" he repeated suspiciously.

"A few…dozen…or more," Liz said sweetly. "Please?" she said in a little kid voice. Will sighed. He knew it had been a bad idea to come in here. 

"Alright."

"Thank you. The knives are over there. Peel away, my good friend." 

Liz grabbed a knife as well, and the two of them started to peel potatoes. Liz wasn't quite as used to peeling with a knife as she thought she was, and she missed the potato after a few strokes.

She gasped in pain and dropped the knife onto the table. Will looked up and saw blood dripping down her arm. He grabbed a towel off the counter and kneeled down beside her. 

Liz was holding her hand close to her body and examining the damage. Will tried to take hold of it and see for himself how bad it was but Liz was being her stubborn self and pulled her hand back.

"I have to see the wound, Princess, if I'm going to get it cleaned up." 

"Will, I can take care of it. You run along to your maps now. Thanks for your help." He looked into her eyes and could see that tears were beginning to form. Liz hated anyone to see her cry. 

"You better learn now that I am just as stubborn as you are. I am not leaving you here like this." He reached out and took her hand again. This time she did not protest. When Will looked at her hand he saw that she had taken off a thin layer of the right side of her palm. "Does it hurt?" he asked as he applied pressure with the towel to stop the bleeding. Liz bit her lip and nodded.

Liz looked down and noticed some dirt and grease stains on the towel. She snatched her hand back.

"You can't use that towel!" Liz said in disgust. Will looked puzzled. 

"Why not?" he asked.

"It's filthy," she said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You'll infect my hand."

"Would you like me to let you bleed to death, Princess?" Will said sarcastically.

"It's only a little cut, Will. I hardly think that I'm going to bleed to death."

She then instructed Will on how to properly clean a cut, _without_ the use of rum. After the cut had been correctly cleaned and bandaged, Will got up to leave.

Liz jumped up, reached out and grabbed him by the arm. 

"Thank you," she said softly, when he had turned around to face her.

"'Twas nothing, Princess," Will replied, just as softly. He was fighting the urge to lean over ever so slightly and kiss her. A battle that he was quickly loosing. Liz suddenly found the gap between her and Will slowly diminishing. _Liz, don't do this. Don't let him. You don't want to start something you can't finish. You have no idea when you'll go back to your own time._ But for some reason, Liz wasn't following her own advise. _Snap out of it, Liz!_ No matter what her mind said, however, Will kept getting closer. And she wasn't doing anything to stop him.

She was snapped out of her trance when she felt Will's lips graze softly against hers. She pulled back, a few tears escaping. 

"Will, we…we can't do this," she whispered. "I can only give you my friendship and nothing more." Without giving Will a chance to reply, she turned and fled from the room.

A/N: Well, that was a really fun chapter to write. We hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it. Review, please!


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry it took a little longer than normal to get this chapter up. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 12

Allie was washing the rails over near the helm, when Liz came running up to her, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Liz, what's wrong?" Allie asked worriedly. Liz took one look at Jack, who was behind the wheel, and shook her head.

"Nothing," she said, than ran off.

Allie dropped the rag she was holding, and watched with dismay as it fell, not onto the deck as she had planned, but into the ocean, never to be seen again. _Aww, man. That's the second rag I've lost today. Jack's gonna kill me. _Allie turned to look at Jack warily. Jack waved one of his hands dismissively. 

"Don't worry about it, luv. Go after yer friend." Allie smiled gratefully. 

"Thank you, Captain," she said, clasping her hands together in a very Jackish sort of way, than ran down the stairs.

Liz was nowhere in sight. Allie looked around frantically, wondering where she could have disappeared to. She heard a sniffle from behind the stairs, and decided to investigate.

There sat Liz, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Liz, what's wrong? What happened?" Allie asked, joining her under the stairs. Liz just shook her head and didn't say anything. Allie decided not to press any further. She simply put an arm around her friend, trying to comfort her.

"If you want to talk, ya know where to find me, right?" Allie asked quietly. Liz nodded. They sat there for a few more minutes, neither one saying anything. Then Liz spoke up.

"Allie?"

"What?"

"I really want to go home," Liz said shakily, fresh tears pouring down her cheeks. Allie nodded.

"I know you do. I miss it to."

Before Liz had a chance to reply, a shadow fell over them. They looked up and saw Will standing there. Realization dawned on Allie's face. She turned back to Liz. 

"Does this have something to do with Mr. Turner?" Liz tensed, and more tears began to fall. That was answer enough for Allie. She stood up, glaring daggers at Will.

"What did you do to her?" she demanded. Will avoided the question. 

"Can you give us a moment, Miss…" he trailed off expectantly.

"I am not giving you my last name, Mr. Turner. I ask you again: What did you do to my friend?"

"Please, just give us a moment _alone_," Will requested. Allie looked at Liz, who shook her head as if to say "Don't you _dare_ leave me!" She looked back at Will.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Mr. Turner."

"Don't make me order you," Will pleaded. Allie stood her ground. 

"Order me all you want. I am _not_ leaving my friend alone with the likes of _you_!" Allie shouted. Jack suddenly appeared next to Will, but Allie didn't notice, and neither did Will.

"As first mate on this ship, I order you to leave us," Will said in an annoyingly calm voice.

"And I refuse!" Allie yelled back.

"Now, luv," Jack began, Allie and Will both jumped. "I can't have ye refusing orders from me first mate, savvy? Come on, back to work."

"No." Jack was shocked. Nobody had ever refused a direct order from him before. "Excuse me, lass?" Allie swallowed, then held her head up a little higher. 

"With all due respect, Captain, I refuse. I cannot leave my friend in her time of need." Allie turned to look at Liz, and was shocked to find that she wasn't there. "Liz?" If the situation, whatever it was, wasn't so serious, Allie might have laughed. She turned and started walking away.

"Where are ye going, luv?" Jack asked.

"To find Liz."

"Oh, no ye don't, lass. Ye've got to get back to work. The whelp will find her." Allie flipped. 

"That's the entire point, Jack! I don't want the whelp going anywhere near her!" Will's eyebrows rose. 

"Could you please refrain from calling me 'the whelp' as if I'm not standing right here?"

"Heck no!" Allie said, turning to face him. "After whatever you did to Liz, I'm ready to…" Jack interrupted her. 

"Allie," he said firmly. "Back to work." Allie whirled back towards Jack. 

"I've already told you, _Captain_, that I will not go back to work until I find out what's wrong with Liz."

They continued to bicker until Jack decided that he was sick of listening to Allie's screaming. Without any warning, he suddenly reached out, grabbed her by the back of her neck, pulled her to him, and kissed her.

Allie's eyes widened in surprise, then she pulled back and smacked him as hard as she could.

To her surprise, and annoyance, Jack only grinned. 

"What are you smiling at?" Allie growled, her curiosity getting the best of her. Jack's grin widened. 

"I knew that would shut you up," he said in an all-knowing voice. Allie's eyes narrowed. Jack decided to push her further. "Ye liked it, didn't ye?" he asked, looking pleased with himself.

_Oh, he did _not_ just say that! _Allie tried to smack him again, but he caught her wrist. So she tried with the other hand, and Jack caught that wrist as well. Allie tired to pull away, but Jack kept his grip on her.

"Do ye think I would let ye go that easily, lass?" he taunted, before leaning over and kissing her again, never letting go of her wrists.

It took every ounce of self-control that Allie had to not kiss him back. She needed to get away from him, and fast. Suddenly, she got an idea. She stomped on his foot as hard as she could. It achieved the desired effect. Jack pulled back with a yelp and let her go. 

"What the bloody 'eck was that for?"

"As if you didn't know," Allie sneered at him. Jack's eyes narrowed. 

"Look, lass, yer treading a fine line here. I suggest ye get back to work before I decide to throw ye in the brig, and let Mr. Coleman do what he will with ye." Allie gulped. 

"Yes, Captain," she said meekly, then turned and headed off back towards the helm to finish cleaning the railings.

Jack turned to say something to Will, only to notice that at some point, he had left. _Probably off to mend things with Miss Carter,_ he decided as he, too, headed off towards the helm to steer his ship.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

After searching the entire ship, Will finally gave up, and went back to the room.

Liz was laying in bed when she heard the door open and close, but she didn't say anything. Especially when Will started talking to himself-or so he thought.

"Stupid move, Turner. Now look what you've done. You've gone and upset her. Where could she be? I've looked everywhere. She's certainly not in the brig, not in the kitchen. Wait a minute…" He walked over to the bed and moved the curtain aside. Liz acted as though she was asleep, but it didn't do any good.

"I know you're not asleep, Princess," Will said with a small smile on his face. Liz pouted. 

"Yes I am. I mean, pretend you didn't hear that. Or that either. Oh, just go away, Will!" Liz pulled the blanket over her head. Will laughed and reached over. He slowly pulled the blanket down so that he could see her face. He looked into her eyes and said with sincerity,

"I'm sorry, Liz. I didn't mean to offend you." Liz's lower lip started to tremble, and then she started crying again. Will sat down next to her on the bed. 

"Princess, what's wrong? Am I that repulsive?" Liz laughed and shook her head.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Will, I really like you. But I just got out of a really bad relationship, and I don't know if I can trust anybody. Plus there's other things about me that you don't know. Things that you can't possibly understand. I can't even understand them. So I think it would be easier if we just remained friends." Liz said, hoping that he would understand. Will smiled. 

"I was going to say the same thing," he said. "I really am sorry. It just…happened."

"It's okay. Let's just forget it." Liz was silent for a moment. "Will?"

"What?"

"My hand still hurts." Will laughed and pulled her into a friendly hug.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Allie stopped outside the cabin that she shared with Jack. _Maybe I'll be lucky, and he won't be in there,_ she thought to herself. She took a deep breath and walked in.

Apparently, luck was not on her side that day. Jack was sitting with his feet propped up on his desk, drinking a bottle of rum. _Wonderful,_ Allie thought sarcastically. _This could get…interesting._

"Hello, luv." Jack said, not getting up.

_Maybe if I just ignore him, he'll leave me alone,_ Allie thought, crossing the room and picking up her clogs. She turned around and started to head out the door, when Jack got up and grabbed her by the arm.

"Where're ye off to?" he asked. Allie didn't answer. Instead, she tried to pull away, but Jack only tightened his grip.

"I asked ye a question, lass." Jack said, taking a small step closer. "And I suggest ye answer it."

"I'm going down to the brig to put on a show for Mr. Coleman, then let him out and allow him to 'have his way with me' as you so elegantly put it," Allie said sarcastically. "Where do you think I'm going, you dork? I'm going to check up on Liz!" She tried to pull away again, and once again, Jack stopped her. He turned her so that she was facing him.

"Now listen up, lass," he began, struggling to keep his anger in check. "I don't know what your problem is, but I suggest that ye get it fixed, and soon. Yer trying me patience."

Allie's shoulder's slumped, and she fought back tears. The whole ordeal was finally catching up with her. _No!_ she ordered herself. _You will not cry! Not in front of Jack! Don't do it!_

"Luv?" Jack asked softly. "Luv, what's wrong?" Allie shook her head. 

"Nothing," she whispered.

"Nothing?" Jack asked doubtfully. "I find that hard to believe, lass." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "C'mon. Tell me what's wrong." Allie shook her head again, but didn't say anything. She didn't trust herself to speak, much less look at him. If she did, she knew she would start crying. Jack reached out and tenderly took her chin in his hand, and gently forced her to look at him.

"I can see yer hurting, luv. I want to help ye," he said sincerely.

Allie felt her lower lip start to tremble. _No!_ she ordered herself. _Don't cry in front of him. Don't!_ But she couldn't help it. When she saw how concerned he looked, she lost all control and started crying, burying her face in her hands. 

Jack led her over to the bed, sitting her down, and then sitting next to her. A moment later, Allie felt Jack's other arm envelop her in a hug as he pulled her against his chest, murmuring soothing words in her ear. Allie clung to his tunic, soaking it with her tears. She cried until she couldn't cry any longer, then fell into an uneasy sleep.

Jack glanced down and saw that Allie had fallen asleep. He gently kissed the top of her head, laid down with her still in his arms, and fell asleep as well.


	14. Chapter 13

****

Chapter 13

As the months went by, the girls adapted to the daily routine aboard the _Pearl_. Allie had developed a very nice tan, thanks to the small amount of Indian blood that she had running through her veins. She was now almost as dark as Jack.

Jack had never mentioned her breakdown, and Allie never brought it up. She still didn't know what had happened between Will and Liz, but her friend seemed to be fine.

Speaking of Liz, she hadn't talked to her for quite some time, besides in passing. _Maybe I can slip away unnoticed, and visit Liz in the galley._ Allie glanced around, and saw that Jack wasn't watching her. She quickly ran down the stairs and towards the galley.

Little did she know that Jack saw her leave out of the corner of his eye. He grinned. 

"Will! Take the helm. I'll be back." Jack went off in the direction that Allie had gone. 

Allie walked into the kitchen and spotted Liz hard at work, as always. 

"Hey Liz!" she called out. Liz turned around, surprised. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you," Allie said, hopping up onto one of the counters.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Liz asked, going back to what she was doing.

"Probably," Allie said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't want you to get into trouble," Liz said over her shoulder. Allie waved a hand dismissively. 

"Oh, come on Liz. It's not like I sneak away from work everyday. This is the first time I've actually done it. Jack will just have to deal with it." Jack, who was standing outside the closed door listening, smiled. _She's got spirit, that's fer sure._ He was about to open the door and walk in when Liz spoke up again.

"Jack and you seem to be pretty close," she said giving her friend an all knowing look. Outside, Jack's eyebrows rose and he decided not to enter just yet. He wanted to hear Allie's reaction to her friend's observation.

"What do you mean?" Allie asked. _A valid question, _Jack thought.

"Oh, just the fact that the two of you are always flirting."

"Like you and Will don't?"

"It's not flirting it's…having fun with a friend." Liz explained. 

"Which is exactly what Jack and I are doing," Allie defended.

"No, you want to be more than just friends, Allie," Liz said knowingly. Jack desperately wished that he could see Allie's face right then but he'd not dare interrupt the girls now.

"What's your point?" Allie continued after a moment of silence.

"Yes Allie, my point is he was clearly overreacting!" Liz said imitating Merry Brandybuck's voice. 

"Liz, cut it with Lord of the Rings! What did you mean?"

"Sorry I couldn't help it. What I meant to say, is that my point is that you want to be Jack's Bonnie Lass."

"So what if I do?" Allie shrugged her shoulders. 

Jack grinned widely at this. _I knew she couldn't resist me charms! _He decided he wouldn't disturb them and let them continue their conversation. He'd talk with Allie later. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Allie was mopping the deck again (remember, it's been a few months) when Jack called out to her.

"Here, luv. Catch!" He threw a small pouch to her. Allie caught it and opened it. Inside were a fair amount of coins. She looked up at Jack in shock.

"What's all this, Captain?" Allie asked, perplexed.

"That, my dear, is your payment. Well, and Liz's," he added after a moment.

"But I thought that we were working so that we could stay on the ship," Allie said, still confused.

Jack swaggered over to her and draped his arm over her shoulders. 

"Nah, tha's why we _let_ ye stay on. Besides, ye and Liz have been doing a _wonderful_ job, and I thought it best to reward ye." Allie grinned and resisted the temptation to throw her arms around him. 

"Jack, you have made my day! Can I go show Liz?" she asked eagerly. For once, Jack let the title slide. He laughed at her enthusiasm. 

"Yeah. And tell her we'll be docking soon, as well." Allie mock saluted. 

"Yes, sir!" Then she turned and ran down the stairs, singing "It's a fine life!" at the top of her lungs.

Jack laughed again and shook his head, then turned and walked back to the helm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Allie bounded into the kitchen, grinning madly.

"Two visits in one day? To what do I owe this honor?" Liz asked, smiling. "What are you so happy about?" Allie pulled out the money pouch with a flourish. 

"This!" Liz looked at it for a minute. 

"What's that?" she asked.

"Our payment!" Allie practically yelled. "And, we're docking soon! And guess what that means?" Allie said in a sing-song voice. Liz just looked at her in confusion. Allie rolled her eyes. "Shopping, dear Liz. You get to go shopping!"

Liz screamed with delight and threw her arms around her friend, almost knocking her over. Will burst into the room, sword drawn. 

"What's wrong?" he demanded. When he saw that everything was okay, he sighed in relief and lowered his sword. Liz launched herself at him and threw her arms around his neck. Will dropped the sword in surprise.

"I get to go shopping tonight!" Liz giggled, letting go and stepping back. "I don't have to wear your clothes anymore! I'll have my own." Will looked at Allie. 

"Is she always like this?"

"Pretty much." Allie said knowingly. Will then looked at Liz.

"You cannot go alone. It's dangerous for two ladies to be wandering around after dark."

"Are you offering to accompany us, Mr. Turner?" Allie asked with intent. He looked at Allie then at Liz's hopeful eyes.

"Seeing as you two are so set on going, I guess I have no other choice. Liz put your dress back on if you will be leaving the ship." The two girls broke out in smiles. "We will be docking in about an hour. Be ready. I'll meet you up on deck then." Saying that, he left the room.

Liz and Allie grinned at each other again, then left to get ready.


	15. Chapter 14

****

Chapter 14

"Liz, hurry up! They're going to leave with out us!" Allie demanded. Liz had been doing her hair for the past half hour.

"They are not going to leave us," Liz insisted.

"Well, I'm going to up on deck. I'm sick of watching you do your hair. Will is going to love your hair no matter what it looks like!" Without waiting for a reply, Allie walked out of the door and up the stairs.

Jack was waiting by the gangplank. He turned around when he heard footsteps approaching.

"There ye are, luv. I was wondering where ye was." He looked over her shoulder, then back at Allie. "Where be Liz?" Allie rolled her eyes. 

"She's doing her hair, and has been for the past half hour." Jack laughed.

"In that case, would ye allow me to be yer escort for this fine evening, milady?" Jack asked, holding out his arm.

"But what about Liz?" Allie asked. Jack waved one of his hands. 

"The whelp's still around here somewhere. They can catch up with us later." Allie grinned. 

"You've convinced me, Captain Sparrow," she said, taking his arm.

"Luv, tonight, it's Jack."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Liz placed the last pin in her hair, looked in the mirror, and smiled. _Perfect,_ she thought, _I'm ready for a night on the town._ Her curls were piled on top of her head immaculately. She stood up and smoothed her pink dress. Liz had already stitched up the small slash from the rail in Rexburg, so the dress looked liked new. She hadn't worn it since the first time on the _Pearl_ months ago. Suddenly a wave of homesickness washed over her and she did her best to hold it back. 

There was a knock on the door just as a single tear fell down her face. She wiped it away quickly.

"Come in," she said meekly. Will opened the door and was about to speak but stopped when he saw her. He looked her up and down. Liz blushed from his obvious appreciation.

"Wow Liz…you really do look like a princess." She blushed a deeper shade of pink.

"Um…thank you Will." He continued standing there awe stuck. "Did you need something?" she asked timidly.

"What? Oh yeah. I came to see if you were ready to go. Jack and Allie have already left." She patted her hair once more to make sure nothing had fallen. Then grabbed the little money bag she had found to use as a purse.

"I'm ready when you are." Will gave Liz his arm and they walked out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Allie had no idea where to start looking for a bookstore. She glanced up at Jack.

"Have you been here before?" she asked. Jack nodded, and looked down at her. 

"Aye. Ye lookin' for something specific, luv?" Allie nodded. 

"Do ye know where a bookstore is?"

"A bookstore? What do ye want to go to a bookstore fer?" Jack asked incredulously. Allie grinned. 

" 'Cause I want to buy some books with the money I've got," she said, thoroughly enjoying Jack's reaction.

"Why would want to buy some bloody books?" Allie's grin widened. 

"I _love _reading, Jack. I haven't been able to read in months. Therefore, I would like to go to a bookstore. Please?" she asked, giving him a puppy dog face. Jack rolled his eyes. 

"Alright, luv. Let's go get ye a book or two!" A minute later, a bookstore came into view. Allie let go of Jack's arm, and sprinted the rest of the way. When she got inside, she stopped and looked around. _Where should I start?_ she wondered. For the next hour she walked among the shelves, trying to decide which books to buy. She only enough money to buy 2, or at the most, 3. Allie didn't even notice Jack leave.

She finally decided on which books to buy, and she took them up to the front to pay for them. Allie was so glad that she had paid attention in History class when they talked about how money used to work, and just how much a shilling was worth.

After she had paid, she looked around for Jack. He was nowhere in sight. She stepped outside, hoping that Jack was waiting for her out there. When she didn't see him, she sat down on the ground outside the bookshop, opened up one of her books, and began to read.

Meanwhile, Jack had gone to the local smithy and bought Allie a sword. He wanted her to learn how to fight, should the need ever arise.

He walked back to the bookshop, and saw Allie sitting outside, reading. She didn't even look up as he approached.

"Good book, luv?" Allie nodded.

"Yeah," she said distractedly, not looking up.

"Well, ye can read it later. I've got something to show ye."

"Okay," Allie said, but she didn't put the book down. Jack waited for a minute. When she still didn't put the book down, he reached out and took it from her.

"Hey!" Allie complained. "I was reading that!"

"Ye can read it later, luv," Jack said again. He held out a hand to help her up. Allie grasped it and hauled herself to her feet. She bent over and picked up her other two books, then held out her hand for the third.

Instead of giving it back to her, Jack grabbed her hand, pulled her to him, and kissed her.

Allie pulled back immediately and glared at him. "Jack!" she hissed, grabbing her book from him.

"Apologizes, luv. I'll make ye a promise: I won't kiss ye again, until ye ask fer it." He held out his hand. "Do we have an accord?" Allie shook his hand. 

"Agreed." Then she noticed that he had another sword attached to his belt. "What's with the other sword?" she asked, letting go of his hand, and pointing at the sword.

"Oh, this one's fer ye, luv," he said, pulling out the sword and handing it to her.

Allie took the sword in amazement. It was lighter than she expected it to be. She looked up at Jack.

"Why'd ye get it for me?" Jack shrugged.

"I thought that ye should learn how to fight, should the need arise. Ye can't fight if ye haven't got a sword." He held out a belt that had a place for a sword. "Put this on, luv."

Allie took the belt, handed her books and her new sword to Jack, and put on the belt. It was a perfect fit. She took her sword back from Jack and slid it into it's proper place. She grinned. 

"How do I look?" she asked, turning around. Jack smiled. 

"Like a pirate, luv," He handed her books back to her. "Come on, lass. Let's go try to find Will and Liz."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Liz walked around the clothing store, with the store attendant, ogling over all of the dresses. Will followed slowly behind. She had already picked out a few dresses to try on but when she came across a beautiful pale blue dress she knew it was the one she wanted. 

"Oh it's gorgeous! Will, isn't it great?" Liz exclaimed quite giddily. He looked at the dress and shrugged.

"I guess so." Liz looked at Will. She could tell he didn't want to be there and was annoyed at something.

"You didn't have to come you know. You were the one who insisted on being here."

"You needed an escort, remember?" Will said matter of factly. Liz rose an eyebrow.

"I could have gone with Jack."

"What's wrong Liz, am I not good enough to take you shopping? Did I ever once say I didn't want to be here? Why are you biting my head off?" He practically shouted at her. The store keeper stood off to the side, mouth gapping, trying not to listen. Liz excused herself and Will then pulled him outside.

"Who's biting whose head off here? You are the one tripping out on me. Have I done anything to offend you, Mr. Turner?" she asked when they were out of hearing reach, "What's wrong, Will?" He sat there silent. Thinking to himself. Finally he spoke up.

"I am sorry, Princess. I guess I was just thinking about bad times in a dress shop with someone else. Which isn't your fault at all. And there have been _other_ things on my mind lately. I apologize for being so crude. The dress is very pretty and I am sure it will look even better once it's on you." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead then opened the door so they could go back in. "C'mon lots of shopping to do still."

They walked through the door smiling. When they were almost back to the attendant Will stopped walking and looked down at Liz once more.

"Tripping out?" he asked, confused. Liz smirked and kept walking.

"Never mind that, Will." She picked up her blue dress and told the attendant she was ready to try on the dress. He just stared after her as she and the shop helper went in the changing room.

"Turn around miss and I'll help you out of your dress." The young girl told Liz when they were behind the door. Liz panicked. There was a zipper in the back of her dress.

"I can manage to get out of this one on my own. I'll just need your help getting into the blue one." she tried to say calmly. The girl looked at her doubtfully but nodded just the same.

"Will you be needing new undergarments miss?"

"Like what?" The girl looked at Liz like she was daft.

"Corsets, petticoats, slips, and things of other sorts." Liz hesitated. She didn't need any of those things for her modern dress.

"Um well…I guess I'll need everything because I don't have any of it." The girl was perplexed.

"All right miss. I'll be right back." Liz undid the zipper, stepped out of her dress, and hung it on a hook so the zipper was facing the wall. The girl returned shortly with all of the appropriate under things. 

"Turn around miss." She put the corset around Liz's middle, the assistant then continued to lace it up the back. She then instructed Liz on how to put everything else on properly. Finally, the dress was put on over everything. Liz looked at the mirror and gasped.

"What's wrong miss? Don't you like it? If it's not too bold of me saying, I think the dress looks wonderful on you." Liz smiled at her.

"It's fine. It's just…is there supposed to be so much um…cleavage showing?" Once again the girl looked at Liz like she was daft.

"Too much? That is one of the highest cut dresses we have. You look great. Let's go show that handsome young man you're with how great you look." The girl walked out of the room expecting Liz to follow. She took a deep breath, well as deep a breath as the corset allowed her, and walked out to show Will her new dress.

He was looking out the window when she entered the main part of the store. The store assistant walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"We're done now." He turned around and looked at Liz, who was trying to cover her chest up with her hands. "Isn't she a sight? I wish all the ladies who come in here were as pretty as her. It would make my job a lot easier," the girl said, admiring her work. She walked over to Liz and pulled Liz's hands away from her chest. "Stop fidgeting miss. You'll ruin the effect." 

Will stared at her for the second time that night appreciatively. He walked over to her, picked up her hand, and placed a kiss upon it.

"You never cease to amaze me, Princess. You look stunning." 

"Thank you, Will." She said looking into his eyes. They were having their own little moment; right then they were the only two people on earth when the assistant spoke up once more.

"Will you be needing anything else miss?" Liz was broken out of her spell and looked up at the girl, blushing. Then remembered what else she desperately needed. 

"Actually, I was wondering if you had any sleepwear." The store clerk brightened at the mention of another sale.

"Of course miss. Right this way."

By the time Liz was finished, she had purchased a new dress, undergarments, a cloak, shoes, a nightgown, slippers, and some material to make some less fancy skirts to work in. Plus, some ribbons to tie her long hair back with, a cute hat, and a white parasol. She was quite satisfied with the night's accomplishments. They paid the store and left, Will carrying all of Liz's new treasures.

"I can carry those, Will." He grinned.

"What else are escorts for except to carry fair ladies parcels?" Liz laughed.

"You're so silly, Will. I can help though." she said trying to take some boxes. 

"You really are stubborn, you know. It's all right. I like helping you out." he said earnestly. "Let's go find Allie and Jack. I think you've spent enough for your first night off the _Pearl_."


	16. Chapter 15

****

Chapter 15

Jack and Allie were walking down the street, both keeping an eye out for Liz and Will. Jack spotted a man who was carrying a bunch of boxes coming towards them. He shook his head.

"Poor sap. I pity the bloody man who has to carry all of those boxes." Allie blinked, then squinted her eyes. She started laughing. Jack turned to look at her. "What's so funny, luv?"

"Tha' 'poor sap' as ye put it, is none other than William Turner! But if that's Will, then where is…Liz?!" Allie couldn't believe what her best friend was wearing. "Where on Earth did ye get all that?"

"The store. You likes?" Liz asked, spinning around so her friend could see her new dress.

"I love it! You bought a cloak?!" Allie asked, staring at the cloak with envy.

"Si."

"Not fair! I've always wanted one!" Jack chuckled. "What's so funny, Jack?" Allie asked.

"Ye are, luv. I never thought ye'd be one to engage in such…girl talk."

"Well, I have a secret for you, Captain Sparrow." She motioned for him to come closer. "I am a girl, and as such, I have every right to engage in 'girl talk' as ye put it. Savvy?" Allie winked at him, then turned back to Liz. "Liz, why did you make poor Will carry all your boxes?"

"I didn't make him carry them! In fact, I told him that I didn't want him to. I told him I was quite capable of carrying them myself, but he wouldn't listen!" Everyone looked at him.

"The gal has ye whipped whelp." Jack laughed. Will blushed.

"It was the gentlemanly thing to do." he defended. Liz looked at the books that Allie was holding and changed the subject for Will. 

"What are those?" Will smiled graciously at her and she returned it. 

"Books."

"Well, I know that, dummy. Which ones?" Liz said now looking at her friend. 

"Um," Allie looked at the titles, "Don Quixote, Utopia, and The Castle of Otranto."

"Cool. I'll have to read them when you're done."

"Fine by me." Jack spoke up.

"How long will it take ye to read those books, luv?" Allie thought for a minute.

"Well, it depends," she said.

"On what?" Jack wanted to know. Allie grinned mischievously.

"On how much time off you give me," Allie said with a wink. Jack laughed and draped an arm over her shoulders.

"Not much chance of that, luv." Allie screwed up her nose in distaste.

"In that case, who knows how long it will take me to get through them. If I didn't have to work, I could finish the books off in a week, two at the most."

"When did you get a sword?" Liz asked, noticing the sword hanging from Allie's side.

"Jack just bought it for me," Allie said, grinning. She pulled it out and swung it around a few times. She tried to twirl it fancily, but ended up dropping it on the ground. Jack laughed as Allie bent over to pick up her sword.

"Guess I need some practice," Allie said, laughing as well. "Well, I'm getting hungry. What say ye to us heading back to the ship and getting something to eat?" Allie asked, sliding her sword back into its sheath.

"I've a better idea, luv," Jack said, moving his arm from her shoulders to around her waist. "Let's go to a tavern and get a meal there; give Liz a break from the kitchen." Liz beamed at this statement. 

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Captain." Then she looked over at Will. "What about my stuff?"

"We'll stop by the _Pearl_ so that Will can unload," Jack said, staring to walk in that direction, one arm still wrapped around Allie's waist.

Allie suddenly realized something. "Did you just call me 'dummy'?" she asked, turning to face Liz.

Liz grinned. "Why yes, so I did," she said in a Homestar Runner voice.

Allie cracked up.

"What's so funny, luv?" Jack inquired, confused. Allie just shook her head.

"Never mind, Jack. Don't ask."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An hour later, they stepped into some nameless tavern. Allie looked around. It wasn't like the ones in Tortuga, thank heavens. This one was a tad more civilized. There were some drunks around, but the place wasn't overflowing with them. Still, she was a little wary about being in a tavern, but she tried not to let it show. Apparently she wasn't doing a very good job.

Jack pulled her a little closer to him. "Don't worry, luv. I won't let anything happen to ye, savvy?" Allie looked up at him. 

"Who says that I'm worried?" she questioned. Jack laughed.

"I can just tell, luv. When we walked in here, ye tensed up a bit. Ye need to relax." Allie just rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

They found a table to sit down at and Jack waved a waitress over. The others talked while Jack ordered. After doing so, he turned to Allie. 

"So, luv, I overheard ye and Liz talking earlier today in the galley."

"Really?" Allie said nonchalantly. "What about?" she asked, taking a sip of her water.

"About me," Jack said, grinning. Allie choked and almost spewed water all over the table. Liz started laughing.

"What did you hear, Captain?" Liz asked, grinning madly. "Ow!" she yelped when Allie kicked her under the table. Will shot Allie a dirty look, but Allie wasn't paying any attention. She was too busy glaring daggers at her friend.

Jack leaned back and casually propped his feet up on the table, still grinning. 

"Only up to the point when Allie said that she wanted to be me bonnie lass," he said, looking extremely smug.

Allie was silent for a second or two. Then she grinned. 

"I repeat what ye said a few months ago, Captain: 'Forget what you heard; it was joking around between friends.'" Jack looked doubtful. 

"It didn't sound that way to me, luv," he said, still looking pleased with himself.

"Yeah, well, it didn't sound like ye was joking around when you were talking with Mr. Turner about 'googly eyes' either, Jack," Allie said, picking up her mug and taking another drink, hoping that Jack would change the subject.

Liz was laughing so hard at this point, that she had to hang onto Will so that she wouldn't fall to the floor. Not surprisingly, Jack didn't drop it. 

"That's completely, different, lass," he said, waving a hand dismissively, then taking a drink of his rum.

"How so, Jack?" Allie asked, quirking an eyebrow. Jack took his feet off the table and leaned in closer to her.

"Because I'm the captain and I say so, luv." Liz stopped laughing long enough to say to Jack,

"Oh, that's mature." Jack turned to look at Liz, who was laughing again.

"Is something funny, lass?" Liz just nodded, and kept laughing, tears starting to stream down her cheeks.

Jack shook his head, then turned back to Allie. 

"Just admit it, luv. Ye _want_ to be me bonnie lass," he said with an emphasis on want. Will spoke up then.

"How about we change the subject?"

"Not until she answers the question," Jack said, still looking at Allie. She rolled her eyes. 

"Keep dreaming, Jack. Just keep dreamin'." _I cannot wait to get back to the ship and go to bed,_ Allie thought to herself.

Right then the waitress came back with their food, and everyone except Liz dug in.

"What is this?" Liz asked nervously, poking at the suspicious looking object on her plate.

"It's food," Jack said as he looked up from eating.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Allie said with a grin. Jack looked at her quizzically then corrected, 

"Sparrow, luv." Allie just shook her head.

"Never mind. Liz is right though, what is this? It's pretty good," she said, taking another bite. Jack grinned. 

"Squid." Liz made a 'Mr. Yuck face' and put down her fork while Allie just looked up surprised and replied,

"Really? Huh. That's interesting,"

"Why is that interesting, luv?" Jack asked.

"Because I thought that I didn't like squid. Apparently, I was wrong," Allie said, taking another bite. Liz looked at her friend in disgust.

"Allie, how can you eat that?" Will looked at Liz amused.

"Princess, it's pretty good. Have a bite," he said trying to feed her some with his fork. Liz just turned her head.

"No way. It's gross. I'll just eat some bread," she said tearing a small piece off of the loaf of bread they were given with the meal. The rest of them just looked at her trying not to laugh at the face she was still giving the squid.

"Liz, you're hopeless." Allie told her friend and rolled her eyes.

"If you don't want squid, Princess, we can order you something else. I don't want you to starve." Will said putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Turner; she's just spoiled. Aren't you Liz?" Liz felt Will's arm tighten after the mention of her being 'spoiled' and she knew who he was comparing her to for the second time that evening. Liz glared at her friend, but Allie just laughed. Liz looked back at Will and smiled.

"It's okay, Will. I'm just a Plain Jane and am not very adventurous when it comes to trying new foods. Anyways, I'm really not that hungry and I don't know if I can eat much more than bread while in this corset." She felt his arm slowly loosen and hoped she had cleared things up.

After that things lightened up. They enjoyed talking about everyday stuff and where the _Pearl _would go next. They even saw some members of the crew and cheerfully greeted them. Then, Jack finally started telling of some of his grand adventures. They entranced the girls. It was wonderful for all of them to spend time together away from work and become better friends with one another. 

Long after the food was eaten Liz started to feel exhausted. She had still gotten up early that morning to fix breakfast and even though the crew would stay on land this evening she would still have to cook breakfast for them when they came back in the morning. Will noticed her yawn in the middle of one of Jack's stories. He smiled down at her.

"Is it that boring for you, Princess?" Jack stopped talking and looked at her. Liz was a little embarrassed someone had noticed her yawning but spoke truthfully.

"Actually I find it all captivating. It's just I got up early to start breakfast and it's been a long day. I'm really drained," she said giving Jack an apologetic smile.

"Liz, I believe yer right. It's getting late. Can't have ye two in the tavern much longer anyway. Not a sight fer ladies. " He stood up and everyone followed suit. Jack threw some coins on the table, grabbed Allie's arm, and walked out the door with out another word. Will laughed and shook his head.

"Just like Jack. Not to wait for the rest of us." He put Liz's cloak over her shoulders then offered his arm, "Shall we go my lady?" She put her hand in the crook of his elbow and he escorted her out.


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: We are so sorry that it's taken so long to get this next chapter out. Finals Week is coming up, so it's getting harder for Liz and I to get together to write. So we apologize ahead of time for the slowing down of updates during the next week or two. Hopefully, you can forgive us. For now, we hope you enjoy this next chapter, Liz especially!

Chapter 16

Later that night when Jack walked into the cabin, he found Allie curled up on the window seat, reading one of her new books.

"Which book is that, luv?" he asked.

"What?" Allie asked, looking up. Jack smiled and repeated his question. 

"Don Quixote," Allie said, going back to her book, clearly not wanting to be disturbed.

Jack shook his head. How anyone could find reading so interesting was beyond him. He walked over to his desk and started mapping out their next course. The only sounds that could be heard was the sound of the water lapping peacefully against the side of the ship, the scratching of the quill against the map, and the occasional sound of a page being turned. 

After a while, Jack noticed that he hadn't heard a page being turned for about 15 minutes. He looked up and smiled. Allie was fast asleep, leaning against the window, her book resting in her lap, one finger holding her place. Jack stood up, blew out the candles on the table, walked over, carefully took the book from her, marked her place with a spare piece of parchment, and placed it on the table. He then tenderly picked her up, carried her over to the bed, and set her down gently. He stretched out next to her, blew out the candle that was next to the bed, covered them both up with the heavy blanket, wrapped an arm around her, and fell asleep as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Liz tossed and turned in bed, trying to get comfortable. Two hours had passed since she exhaustedly laid down for the night, but she hadn't felt even a tiny bit tired since. Her new nightgown was twisted around her body from moving so much. She closed her eyes again, hoping to finally enter dreamland. 

It was no use; she just couldn't sleep. Her mind was on the man sleeping in the bunk above her. She couldn't stop thinking about Will. They had become very good friends over the past months. They had shared good times and bad with each other. Liz felt as if she could tell him anything. Almost anything that is. She listened to the evenness of his breathing in sleep. Then rolled over again.

__

Why am I here? Am I ever going to get back home? Have my feelings for Will changed? Can I ever trust another guy again? There where so many questions going through her brain, questions that had been puzzling her lately, especially the last two. She felt so confused. 

Liz flopped back to her other side and let out a sigh. She laid still for a moment and heard Will moving in his sleep. She sat up quickly and pulled the curtain back. She needed air she decided.

Liz got out of bed and the ruffle of her nightgown fell to her ankles. She stepped into her slippers and made her way up on deck.

The sky was clear and she could see the stars perfectly. There was a slight breeze blowing her hair and gown but they were now sailing in warmer climates, so she wasn't too cold. The water around her was calm and silent. It was so peaceful Liz was almost tempted to stay up every night so she could come up and have a moment to herself.

Standing by the rail she hummed a soft song and swayed in the wind. Soon she was dancing slowly around the deck, nightgown twirling, in her own fantasy world. The next thing Liz knew she was encircled by two arms and the dance was being led by someone else. Liz looked up into chestnut brown eyes. She tried to pull back, unsuccessfully, as the strong arms held her tighter.

"Will, what are you doing?" Liz asked shakily as her stomach did flip-flops. He smiled down at her.

"I'm doing you a favor, Princess. Do you know how silly you looked dancing here all alone without a partner?" Will answered as he continued leading her around. Liz tried again to escape, but Will wouldn't allow it. "I'm sorry I interrupted you, but stop being so stubborn and just dance with me, Liz. It will be fun." he said as he pulled her even closer. 

Fun is not the word Liz would use to describe what was going on. _More like sweet torture,_ she thought to herself. She could feel the electricity buzzing between their barely touching bodies. She needed to go. Right now before she did something they would both regret later. But she wasn't ready to give it all up just yet so she'd let Will have his _fun_. She heard him say something.

"Pardon me, what was that?" She asked looking up at him. She hadn't even realized they had stopped dancing.

"I said it's a nice ni…" He stopped talking when their eyes met. With out breaking eye contact he pulled her into him so that their bodies were touching. Will leaned down and gently kissed her lips. 

For a split second Liz was in heaven. Then senses returned to her and she pulled back and stared at him with parted lips, breathing slightly heavier than she was before. He stared right back at her with yearning. Finally she turned away. Will captured her chin and lifted it so she'd have to look at him again. What she saw shocked her. Liz didn't think she could take this if it were a joke.

"Will, I don't like to be toyed with. My heart has already been broken once."

"Liz, can you not tell?" he asked grabbing her face with both hands.

"Tell what?"

"How I feel about you." He dropped one hand from her cheek and grabbed hers and placed it over his heart. "You've been driving me crazy for months. I can't get you out of my head, no matter how hard I try." Liz sucked in a breath.

"Don't lead me on, Will. You said you only wanted to be friends." He pulled her close once more.

"I lied," he said with a smile and lowered his head for another kiss more passionate than any either of them had ever experienced.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Allie walked into the kitchen as usual, but was surprised to find Will working instead of Liz.

"Morning, Mr. Turner," Allie said, startling Will. He turned around.

"Good morning, Allie," Will said, going back to work. "May I inquire as to the reason you are here?" Allie grinned at his choice of words.

"Well, I always come here before breakfast to visit with Liz, but you're not Liz. Where is she?"

"Still sleeping. I did not wish to wake her." Allie raised an eyebrow. There was something…_different _about Will this morning, but she wasn't sure what. 

"Well, if you don't want to wake her, I will," she said, and turned to leave.Will grabbed her arm. 

"No!" he practically yelled. Then he calmed down. "I mean…let her sleep for a while longer. She had an…eventful night." Allie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is there something that you're not tellin' me, Mr. Tuner?" she inquired.

"What makes you say that?" Will asked, trying to sound casual. He and Liz had come to an agreement last night to keep their new relationship under wraps for awhile. 

"Oh, you know. Just the fact that you're cooking breakfast and letting Liz sleep in." Allie said suspiciously.

"No. She was tired last night, remember? I thought she could use a break. Besides, what's wrong with me doing something nice for a friend." Will said, hoping Allie would buy it.

"Nothing at all. Are you giving her the whole day off or just breakfast?"

"Just breakfast. I figured most of the crew is still on land so she wasn't needed yet," Will said, steering Allie towards the door. Allie laughed.

"Are you tryin' to get rid of me, Mr. Turner?" she asked jokingly.

"Now what makes you think that?" Will asked, now trying to shut the door in Allie's face. Allie rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I'm going. But I warn you: Liz will be _much_ easier to crack. I _will_ find out what's going on between the two of ye," Allie threatened. Will tried to look unconcerned.

"Well, good luck with that, considering the fact that there's nothing going on." Without giving Allie a chance to reply, Will shut the door.

He sighed. This wouldn't be as easy to hide as he'd thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An hour later, Allie barged into Liz's cabin, not caring if her friend was awake or not.

Liz was sitting up in bed, a tray across her lap, enjoying the breakfast that Will had prepared for her. She looked up knowingly as Allie approached.

"I've been waiting for you," she said. Allie was surprised.

"How'd you know I was comin'?" she asked. Liz shrugged.

"Will told me you'd probably drop by. I had a feeling you'd want to talk."

"You're right-I do want to talk."

"Well, you're wasting your time; there's nothing to talk about."

"Oh come on, Liz. Since when does Will let you sleep in and make you breakfast in bed?" She paused for a moment. "What's going on between you two?" Liz responded with the pre-determined answer she and Will came up with.

"In answer to the first question, Will makes breakfast in bed and lets me sleep in since I used my charm to get what I want. I do that with everybody, not just Will; you know that. I was tired so I begged him."

"You are awful!" Allie said; then she grinned mischievously. "Could you use it on Jack to get me a day off?" Liz just looked at her friend doubtfully.

"I don't think my charms work _that_ well."

"Oh well. It was worth a shot. Anyway, you still haven't answered my second question: What's going on between the two of you?"

"Absolutely nothing except friendship."

"Liz, how dumb do you think I am?" Seeing the look Liz gave her, Allie held up a hand. "You know what? Don't answer that." Liz looked at her friend but not quite in the eyes.

"There's really nothing going on."

"Are you sure?" Liz hated lying to her friend but Will and herself weren't ready to tell people yet.

"Positive."


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: We just wanted to take this time to thank you guys for all your reviews. We have actually hit 100! Allie went a little crazy when she found this out. She killed a couple of people and is now in jail. So this story will be discontinued until you write the President and beg for her pardon. Just kidding. She did go slightly crazy though. Jumpin' up and down, stuff like that. Anyways, in honor of us getting 100 reviews, here are two chapters in one day! Enjoy!

Chapter 17

It was weeks later, and Liz and Will had successfully kept their new relationship a secret. There had been a few close calls, but so far nobody was any wiser. Allie had her suspicions but she trusted her friend. The two girls were now done for the day and enjoying a peaceful night on the deck. 

"What do you miss the most about 2004, Liz?" Allie asked quietly, staring out at the dark water. Liz stood there twirling her hair around her finger. 

"Besides my family…probably hair gel," she thought again, "Or maybe a hot shower." She looked over at her friend. "What about you?" Allie didn't hesitate.

"Toilets."

"Yeah, that's pretty good, too." Allie noticed that Liz was getting the look in her eyes-the one that showed how homesick she was.

"So, how's Will?" Allie asked cheerfully, changing the subject. She noticed the change in Liz's eyes and wondered. 

"Same as always, I suppose. How should I know?" Liz answered coolly. Allie grinned.

"'Cause I saw the two of ye kissin' in the kitchen today at lunch." Liz's eyes grew huge.

"When did you walk in?" she asked surprised. Allie's eyes widened at this declaration.

"I wasn't being serious!" Allie folded her arms across her chest. "But you'd better tell me right now why you've been lying to me and for how long."

"I…um…" Liz was at a loss for words. Allie threw up her hands.

"You know what? Forget it. Just…don't talk to me." She turned and headed back toward the Captain's cabin. Liz called after her.

"Allie! I'm sorry!" Allie stopped and turned around.

"Save it, Liz," Allie said coldly, then disappeared through the double doors.

Liz sighed. That was _not_ the way she would have chosen for Allie to find out. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. It was bad enough being stuck in this time period, but now she was without the thing she needed the most: a best friend who knew just how she felt. _I should have told her,_ Liz thought to herself.

She remained out on the deck for a long time, not wanting to have to face anyone. The crew were all below deck for the evening, so it was quiet except for the sound of the ocean. It was getting colder and she shivered. Then Liz felt a chin atop her head and two arms wrap around her. She melted into Will's chest. 

"I was wondering where you were?" He said holding her tighter. When Liz didn't answer he turned her around and noticed for the first time the tears streaming down her face, "Hey. What's wrong, Princess?" She just stared at his handsome features. He wiped a fresh tear from her cheek. "Whatever is the problem I'll fix it for you. I promise. Just please stop crying, sweetheart. I can't bare to see you so gloomy." Will begged. Liz looked him in the eyes for the first time that night.

"She knows, Will. Allie knows." Liz said softly. He looked down at her confused.

"Knows what." He asked trying to get a better understanding of what was going on.

"Allie knows about us." Will gave a little chuckle trying to lighten the mood.

"Are you that ashamed of me? It's not that big of a deal, is it?" 

"It's not that she knows. I don't care about that. It's just she hates me for lying to her. Now she'll never talk to me again. Oh Will, I've lost my best friend." Liz looked up at him and started crying harder. He pulled her into him and rubbed her back. He didn't know what to do or say to make her feel better.

"Don't worry. It will all turn out right in the end. She won't stay mad at you forever. We'll sit her down and explain to her why we wanted to keep it a secret." 

He walked them over to the stairs and sat down cradling Liz on his lap running his fingers through her curls. He was trying to comfort her as best as he could. When she finally stopped crying Will stood them both up. "C'mon Princess, It's getting late. We'll deal with this in the morning." Liz let Will lead them to the cabin for a much needed night's rest. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack looked up from the map he was looking at as Allie stormed into the cabin. He could tell that something was wrong.

Allie flopped onto the bed and just laid there, not saying anything. _Why would Liz lie to me? Maybe she had a good reason to do so. Oh, yeah right! Sure she had a good reason to lie to her best friend!_ She sighed and fought the urge to scream in frustration.

"How was your evening, luv?" Jack asked, walking over and sitting next to Allie on the bed. Allie rolled over so that she was lying on her back, her hands behind her head.

"Oh, just _great_," Allie said sarcastically. "It's not everyday that you find out that your best friend has been lying to you." Jack looked puzzled.

"What are ye talkin' about, lass?"

"Liz and Will!" Allie said, sounding as though it were most obvious thing in the world. "They've hooked up at some point, and Liz lied to my face about it when I asked her."

"'Hooked up'?" Allie rolled her eyes.

"You know…gotten together, are now dating, courting." Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Tha's interesting." Jack made a mental note to talk to Will about this new little development.

"I just don't understand why Liz would lie to me like that," Allie said quietly, more to herself than to Jack.

"I'm sure she had a good reason, luv." Allie looked at Jack skeptically.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Jack shrugged.

"I don't know. But I'm sure that Liz had a good reason to."

"How much do you wanna bet?" Allie snapped. Then she sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be yelling at you," she said, rubbing the bridge of her nose tiredly. "Yer probably right. I'll talk to her tomorrow." Allie climbed under the covers, and within moments, was fast asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Liz awoke with dread. She knew she would have to confront Allie today. She got dressed and made her way to the kitchen. Once inside she closed the door and began tearing up once more. Still crying, she started breakfast. She kept having to remind herself that Allie wouldn't be coming to have their daily chat this morning. She was almost done when she heard the door opening. She quickly spun around and saw Will walk through the door. Her heart sank. Will noticed and swiftly came to her side. 

"It will be okay. I've had worse problems before." She looked up at him.

"This is my problem, Will. Not yours." She sniffled. He held her face in his hands.

"Princess, any problem that is yours, is now mine. Understand. I'll help you. Like I said before, Allie will forgive you. Stop worrying." Liz looked hopefully into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" He gently kissed her lips. 

"It will be fine." She smiled for the first time since yesterday.

"I believe you." Will hugged her tightly. Then said jokingly,

"Now get back to work, woman, I'm starving." Liz laughed.

"Then get out of my kitchen so I can get back to work." 

She went back to cooking not worrying about Allie any longer. They were best friends. She would forgive her. _She can't stay mad at me forever. We have shared too much together to stay mad at each other._


	19. Chapter 18

****

Chapter 18

Liz walked up to Jack, who was standing at the helm of his ship, like he always was.

"Captain, do you know where Allie is?" Liz asked. Jack thought for a minute.

"I think she's in me cabin washin' the windows." Liz smiled.

"Thanks Captain," Liz told him, then left to go find Will. She'd need all the support she could get.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Allie was washing the windows when the door opened. She turned around, smiling, expecting to see Jack. Her smile faded a little when she saw Liz and Will enter.

"Hey you two. What's up?" Allie asked, turning back to what she was doing.

"We wanted to talk to you," Liz said.

"About what?" Allie asked nonchalantly.

"About why we didn't tell you the truth," Will said, walking over to stand next to her.

Allie stood there for a moment, just thinking. At last, she put the rag down and turned to face her friends.

"Alright," Allie said. "I'm ready to listen." She walked over to the bed and sat down. Will grabbed the only chair in the room and positioned it in front of Allie then sat Liz down on it. He walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders so she knew he was still by her side. They all sat there for a few minutes in silence. Liz wasn't really sure how to start but knew she needed to. 

Allie was growing impatient. "Well. Are you going to talk?" She asked looking at her friend. Liz swallowed. 

"Allie. I'm…I ah…I didn't tell you that Will and I were together because…" She died down. She didn't know how to go on. She felt Will squeeze her shoulders supportively and found the courage she needed to continue. She took a deep breath. "Allie, I didn't tell you because Will and I decided it would be best not to tell anyone until _we_ were sure about each other. We were scared of the feelings that we were having. We've both been in bad relationships, you know that, but we decided to give this thing a try, a sort of trial. When, and if, we decided this is what we wanted we would to tell everyone…" Will interrupted her.

"Allie that is just one of the reasons. Honestly, it was my idea not to tell anyone, I didn't want Liz to have to put up with crude remarks from the crew. After all, I did tell them they weren't to touch her. And here I am following her every move like a school boy. Anyway, Liz felt horrible for lying to you. But she is right, we wanted to see how this would work before we had eyes on us all the time. We did what we thought was best for us. I hope you understand." He looked down at Liz. "_We _hope you understand. I'd hate for Liz to be miserable like she was last night, all of the time." Liz turned around and gave Will a week smile. _Thank You,_ she mouthed to him. Allie was silent for a minute.

"Dang it, Turner! Just lay on the guilt, why don't ya?" Allie said, grinning. Then she turned serious. She got up and walked over to Liz, and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Liz. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at ye. Can you forgive me?" Liz grinned.

"As long as you forgive me." Allie laughed.

"Already have, Liz. I already have." Will spoke up.

"Well, as lovely as this meeting is, I've got to get back to work. And so do both of you." Will started to leave, but Liz quickly spun around from Allie and stopped him.

"Oh, no you don't!" She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug. When she pulled back he pulled her closer and gave her a peck on the lips. Allie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please. Go get a room!" she said, jokingly. Will looked at her, confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Never mind, Will," Liz said, blushing slightly. "Just go back to work." Will looked at Liz, one brow raised.

"Alright, but I expect a full explanation from you later," he said, pointing a finger at her. Allie started laughing, but groaned in mock exasperation when Will leaned over and kissed Liz on the forehead before walking out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been about 2½ hours since Liz had asked him where Allie was. _She's got be done with the windows by now,_ Jack thought to himself. He decided he'd best go look for her.

"Paul! Take the helm. I've got some business that needs takin' care of!" Jack yelled to the nearest crewmember. Then he went searching for Allie.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Liz and Allie were dancing around in a circle in the middle of the room. It was wonderful to not have the weight of an argument on their shoulders. Liz decided they needed to have a little fun.

"Hey Allie, remember this…" Liz got up on the table and began singing one of her favorite melodies. 

__

Hey ho to the Pub I go

To heal my heart and drown my woe

To Liz's surprise, Allie joined in, so Liz held her hand out and helped her friend up. Dancing around like merry Hobbit's the girls continued.

__

Rain may fall and wind may blow

But there still be…many miles to go

Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain

And the stream that falls from hill to plain

Better than rain or rippling brook

Is a mug of beer inside this Took 

When they were done with the song Liz turned to her friend.

"Allie, I thought you didn't like Lord of the Rings?"

"I may not like Lord of the Rings but that is a fun song and I knew you would like it." The girls started singing the song again. Jack walked in around the middle of it and wasn't very amused with the two girls dancing all over his table, but quite charmed with the song they were singing. He stood there behind them not making a sound. When they were done singing it for the fourth time, Jack finally spoke up.

"If ye girls are quite finished, ye need to get back to work now." Allie spun around quickly and fell off the table with a yelp-right into Jack's arms. He grinned.

"I knew ye'd eventually fall for me, luv." She struggled and he put her on the floor.

"How long have ye been there?" Allie asked, after she regained her composure.

"Long enough to hear that fascinating song. I jest 'ave one question." Allie waited for a moment.

"And what would that be, Captain?" she finally asked.

"What's a Took?" Allie looked over at Liz, and they burst into laughter once again.

"I think I have to get back to work. Good luck explaining this one, Allie." Liz hopped off the table and headed towards the set of double doors. When she got to the door frame, she stopped and turned back around. "Captain, we'll need to stop to get supplies soon. We're almost out of food." Jack nodded.

"Aye. We'll set course for Port Esgaroth," he said after thinking for a moment. Liz gave a small smile and left, humming the drinking song as she went. Jack turned back to Allie.

"So, luv," he said, sliding an arm around her shoulders, "alone at last." Allie grinned and decided to play along for once. She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Aye. Whatever shall we do?" she asked, still grinning.

"I could think of a few ideas, luv," Jack said, placing his hands on her hips. He was surprised that she was actually flirting with him and playing along. However, he wasn't going to complain. Allie raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Like what?" she asked softly, the grin never leaving her face. She was starting to lose herself in his eyes. Jack started to lean in slowly.

"Like getting…better aquatinted," he said, slowly pulling her towards him until their bodies were touching. His lips were now a mere inch away from hers.

Allie's heart started pounding, and she had to fight to keep her breathing even. Her eyes had closed of their own accord as she anxiously awaited the feel of his lips upon hers. After a few moments, nothing happened. She opened her eyes and found Jack grinning slyly down at her.

__

"What?" she asked, trying not to sound breathless.

"I promised ye I wouldn't kiss ye again unless ye asked fer it, luv," Jack said, sounding pleased with himself.

Before Allie had a chance to reply, one of the doors to the cabin opened, and Paul came running into the room. He stopped short when he saw the position that Allie and Jack were in.

"Sorry, Captain," he mumbled, looking at the floor.

Allie disentangled herself from Jack, walked over to the bucket that was sitting by the window, picked it up, grabbed the rag, and headed out the door.

Jack watched her leave, then turned to Paul. "It's alright, mate. What did ye need?"

"I jus' thought ye ought to know that a storm's a commin', Captain. It looks like it's gonna be a big one." Jack thought for a minute.

"Alright. Alert the crew." Paul nodded and left. Jack walked out of his cabin and headed out on deck, looking for Allie. He spotted Will instead and called him over.

"Will, I want ye to go down to the kitchen and take yer lass to me room. She's to stay there until the storm is over." Will nodded, but didn't leave.

"What about Allie?" Jack waved Will away.

"I'll deal with her. Jest go get yer girl." Will turned and left. Jack grabbed a random crewmember who happened to be walking by.

"Have ye seen Allie?" he asked. The crewmember nodded.

"Aye. I saw 'er by the crew quarters." Jack thanked him, and went in search of Allie.


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long delay, but the semester ended and we went on vacation. But without further ado, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 19

Liz was in the kitchen kneading bread when she heard the door open behind her. She turned and saw Will coming in. Liz smiled, put down the dough, and went to meet him half way. 

"Miss me that much did ya?" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands automatically went to her waist and pulled her closer. Will started to tell her about the incoming storm, but she leaned in and brushed her lips against his. He instantly forgot everything except the feel and smell of Liz, the sensations she stirred in him. 

When the kiss started to get out of control, Liz tried to pull back before anything happened that they might regret, but Will held her to him. After Liz tried a few more times, he sighed and reluctantly let her go. Will knew that she had the right idea, they had to stop, but he didn't have to like it. 

Will looked down at her with disappointment and longing clearly on his face. Liz took another step back. She looked Will up and down and started cracking up. He was slightly annoyed that she could laugh at him at such a time. He asked, 

"And what is so funny, you little tease." She gave a mock look of fury at being called a tease, smiled, and then answered him.

"You, Mr. Turner, are what is so funny." He lifted a brow trying to figure out through his still desire-filled mind what she was talking about.

"And how is that?" He finally muttered when his brain was semi back to normal.

"You are covered with flour." She said lifting a piece of hair that had come lose from his band. "I guess I should wipe my hands before touching you next time." The two were both absolutely covered in flour. She started giggling again and Will couldn't help but join in.

"How do you get so dirty, Princess?" Will asked after they had cleaned up some.

"I don't know, I can't help it." He grinned and pulled her back into his embrace.

"Well, if being dirty is the price I must pay to hold you close then it is not a problem. I don't mind." He leaned down to nuzzle her neck.

"Oh no you don't." Liz squirmed out of his arms. "We better not start this again. I don't trust myself to pull away another time." He looked at her truthfully.

"Then don't, it's okay." Liz looked at him with pleading in her eyes.

"Will. It's not okay. It's too soon. Please understand." He realized she was being serious. He smiled at Liz to let her know he wasn't angry with her. Will actually admired her for her honesty. It actually wasn't like him at all to act like this anyway, and he was glad she had enough sense left in her to stop them.

"Very well. I'll try my best to remain a good boy from now on." Liz's smile lit up the room and he was happy he was the one who put it there. Liz stepped back into his arms and they hugged. Liz pulled back all of a sudden and asked,

"Will. Why did you come in here to begin with? Not that it wasn't wonderful to see you. Did you have something to tell me or did you really just miss me?" she asked with a grin.

"Oh no. I forgot. You distract me, Princess, and dim my brain. I came to get you."

"What? Why?"

"There is a heavy storm coming and Jack wants you in his cabin to be safe." Just as he finished saying this thunder crashed and Liz screamed then buried her face in his chest.

"It'll be alright, Princess. It's just a storm. Nothing the _Pearl_ can't handle. Let's get you into the cabin." 

"I'm not afraid of storms, Will. The thunder just startled me, that's all. I'll be fine." 

"I know sweetheart. I don't think you're scared of anything," he said lightly.

"Are you mocking me?" she asked playfully punching his arm.

"No No, of course not. But as much as I would love to stay here with you and discuss your bravery, we must get you to a safer place onboard." They started out of the kitchen arms wrapped around each other. The rain had already began to fall. 

Liz and Will got to the door and stepped inside. He turned to face her.

"I'll have someone bring you some dry things. Be careful. Stay in here." He kissed her and then started out the door.

"Wait." Liz yelled after him. Will looked back.

"Yes?"

"You're not staying here with me?" Liz asked fear apparent all over her face. Will walked back and wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't. I'm sorry but I must help the crew." Her lip trembled. "I thought you said you weren't afraid of storms."

"I didn't think I was. But I guess it's different…on a ship." He didn't want to leave her but he had no other choice. He held her tight.

"You'll be fine. I promise. Allie will be here shortly and I'll come check on you as often as I can. Try to take a nap or something. Don't think about the weather."

Outside the storm grew heavier. He heard the crew scurrying around. Will pulled back and looked into her eyes. "You will be fine," he reiterated. Will leaned over, kissed her forehead, then walked out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Allie!" Allie looked up from the rail that she was washing and saw Jack coming towards her.

"What can I do for ye, Captain?" she asked, dropping the rag she was holding into the bucket and turning to face him.

Jack grabbed her hand and started pulling her down the hall.

"Where are you taking me?" Allie asked, enjoying the feel of their hands clasped together.

"To me cabin," Jack told her. Allie grinned mischievously.

"Any particular reason?" she asked teasingly. Jack glanced at her.

"Storm's coming, luv. I want ye and Liz to be where it's safe." Allie stopped walking, forcing Jack to stop as well.

"What?! But, Captain, I want to help!"

"Ye can help by stayin' in me cabin until the storm's over." Jack tried to take her hand again, but Allie took a step back.

"I would be of more use out on deck," she argued. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Luv, ye don't know the first thing about sailing, especially during a storm."

"Paul's been teaching me," Allie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jack was surprised at this, but didn't let it show. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, luv. But until ye've had more experience, yer not going to be working on the deck during a storm." He grabbed her hand again, and tried to pull her towards his cabin, but Allie was putting up one heck of a fight. Jack sighed, turned around swiftly, picked her up, and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Allie shrieked in surprise, then immediately started to pound on his back with her fists.

"Jack! Put me down!" she yelled, starting to kick now, hoping that would do the trick.

"That's 'Captain' to ye, luv." Jack replied calmly, not paying any heed to the demand to be put down.

He carried Allie the rest of the way to his cabin. About half-way there, she stopped screaming and kicking, realizing that it was bloody useless, and that it wouldn't get her anything but a lost voice and a sore throat.

When they reached the cabin, Jack finally put her down.

"Stay here," he ordered, giving Allie a look that said ye'd-better-listen-to-me-or-I-won't-be-held-responsible-for-what-I-do-to-ye. Allie sighed and looked at the floor.

"Aye, Captain." Jack nodded in satisfaction and turned to leave. Allie called after him, "What, no goodbye kiss?" Jack thought for a moment.

"Nope," he said with a cheeky grin, then was gone. Allie just stood there, mouth hanging open.

"Jerk!" she finally yelled. She sighed and turned around. Then jumped about a foot when she saw Liz sitting on the bed. "Dang it, Liz, don't _do_ that!"

"Do what?" Liz asked, hugging a pillow. Allie rolled her eyes.

"Scare me like that," Allie said, then noticed just how scared her friend looked. "I thought you liked storms, Liz?"

"I do…on land. It's just scary knowing that this particular storm could flip over my 'house' and leave me stranded in the ocean for the sharks or who knows what else to eat me." She buried her head in the pillow when another crack of thunder filled the sky. The ship rocked with the force of the storm. She mumbled something into the pillow unintelligible . Allie asked,

"What was that, Liz?" She lifted her head.

"I said we're going to die!" Allie laughed at her friend.

"Is your faith in Will that weak?" Liz looked up at her friend confused.

"What are you talking about?" 

"If you were confident in Will's skill as a sailor, you wouldn't be scared." Liz didn't say anything. Allie walked over and sat next to her friend putting her hand on Liz's back. "It will be alright. The crew knows what they are doing. We'll be fine." Liz took a deep breath.

"You're right." Allie could tell that Liz was still uncomfortable. She jumped up all of a sudden and started singing _Tomorrow _at the top of her lungs. Liz looked up still frowning. Allie reached down and pulled her friend up. Allie sang, 

"_The sun will come out…Tomorrow_." Liz joined in. Weakly at first then she got stronger as the words continued. "_Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow…there'll be sun. Just thinkin' about…tomorrow, clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow, come what may!"_

Allie suddenly ran over, picked up her clogs, and sat down on the bed. She pulled off her boots and threw them aside. Still singing, Allie pulled on her clogs. Once they were on, she jumped back up and started clogging around the room, still singing. After a few moments, though, she found that she couldn't sing and clog at the same time-it was taking away her breath. So she simply clogged while Liz sang.

After singing _Tomorrow_, they moved on to other songs. For the next two hours, the girls sang and danced. Every now and then Allie would sit down and take a breather, but those breaks only lasted for three minutes at the most. Then she would leap back up and continue.

The two friends were having so much fun, that they forgot all about the storm. In fact, they didn't even notice that the storm had died down.

Allie turned around during part of her routine that she was clogging, and was startled when she saw Jack and Will standing in the doorway, grinning. They were soaking wet.

"Hey," she said, trying to catch her breath.

"Having fun, luv?" Jack asked with a smirk. Allie nodded.

"You bet," she replied, grinning. "Shouldn't you be helping the crew battle out the storm?" she asked. Jack grinned broadly.

"Storm's over, luv. Has been for about 10 minutes now." Allie cocked her head to the side, listening. She couldn't hear the rain falling or the thunder booming anymore.

"Huh. Guess we were having too much fun," she said, glancing at Liz, who seemed to be relieved that they had actually lived through the storm and Will was okay.

Liz ran over to Will arms outstretched. He stepped back when she drew near him. Liz stopped with a hurt look on her face. Will lifted her chin so she was looking him straight in the eyes.

"I'm soaking wet, Princess. I don't want you to catch a cold." Liz smiled relieved that that was the reason for him not wanting to touch her. Then she hurled herself into his arms holding on tight so he couldn't push her away. He gave up and hugged her back. They were standing there in the doorway for a few minutes when Will noticed Liz was crying. "What's wrong Sweetheart?" Liz held him so tight that Will couldn't breathe.

"I was so afraid." She finally mumbled into his chest. He pulled her back to look at her face and wipe away a few tears.

"You were safe in here. I wouldn't have left you in here otherwise."

"Not for me, although I was scared. I was afraid for you. You were out there in the heart of the storm. You could have been washed overboard or something. I don't know what I would do without you." A few more tears rolled down her face. He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm fine. I'm used to these. Don't worry for me, do you hear?"

"I can't help it, Will, I just can't help it." He wrapped his arms around her, said good night to Jack and Allie, and headed for the door.

"Let's get you to bed. You've had a long day, Princess." 

Allie stared at her friend's retreating back. She knew that Liz had much deeper feelings for Will than she was letting on and that Liz was way past the trial stage. Allie also knew that Liz had done something she said she'd never do again: fall in love.


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: For some reason, the little transition thing didn't upload with the document, and it refuses to show up on here even after I add it in using the Quick Edit thing. I'm sorry if it causes confusion and makes transistions hard to spot.

**Chapter 20**

Jack watched Liz and Will leave, then he turned to Allie, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Now, luv," he said, walking over to stand in front of her, "what was that about a kiss?" he asked, reaching out and pulling her to him as he had done many times before. However, Allie pulled away.

"Whatever are ye talking about, Captain?" she asked innocently.

"Right before I left ye asked fer a goodbye kiss," Jack said, seizing her around the waist again. Yet again, Allie pulled away.

"And as I recall, ye said 'no'." Allie grinned cheekily, much like Jack had before he left to battle the storm. "Sorry, buddy, but ya lost yer chance." She turned to walk out of the cabin, but Jack stopped her by pulling her up against him for a third time. This time, however, when she tried to pull away, Jack wouldn't let her.

"Now, tha's not very nice, luv," he murmured, reaching up with one hand to brush away a lock of her brown hair that had fallen in her face.

"Who says I have to be nice?" Allie asked softly. On impulse, she reached up and tugged gently on one of the braids in his goatee. Jack grinned.

"I do. And because I'm yer Captain, ye have to listen to me," he said, starting to lean in slowly, like he had done a few times before.

"Since when has the fact that yer the Captain stopped me from disobeyin' some of yer orders?" Allie whispered, smirking slightly. She was entranced by the way that Jack's lips were getting closer every second. "Do I have to ask ye again to kiss me?" she inquired, her voice barely above a whisper, not wanting a repeat of last time. Jack minutely shook his head, the beads in his goatee clinking against each other the only indication that he had moved.

"Nah. Now tha' I know that ye won't slap me, I am fairly certain that I am at liberty to…" Jack cut himself off by completely closing the gap between them, pressing his lips to hers.

It was even better than Allie had ever imagined it would be. Her eyes closed as her arms snaked up his chest and wrapped themselves around his neck, drawing him even closer. When Jack tried to deepen the kiss, she complied, kissing him back with just as much passion. As soon as Jack started to lead her over to the bed, however, Allie pulled back.

"Jack, no," she said, shaking her head. Jack was confused.

"Why not, luv?" he wanted to know. Allie sighed. She was almost afraid to look at him. She wasn't sure how he would take it.

"It's definitely too soon," she said, looking at the floor, not realizing that she was uttering the same words that Liz had said to Will. Jack gently lifted her chin up with one finger, making her look at him. He smiled.

"Tha's alright, luv. I won't make ye do anythin' tha' ye don't want to do, savvy?" Allie smiled back, glad that he had understood.

"Savvy," she repeated. "Well, I say we get some sleep. I don't know about ye, but I'm tired," Allie said, walking over to the bed, sitting down and pulling off her clogs. After putting her clogs away, she laid down, and tried to fall asleep.

After changing into some dry clothes, Jack slid in next to her, and immediately wrapped an arm around her waist. Allie smiled and snuggled closer to him. She fell asleep smiling, enclosed in his warm embrace.

Liz was cleaning the galley the next morning when Allie came bounding in, a huge grin on her face. Liz noticed that something had changed about her friend. She seemed to be glowing.

"Guess what?" Allie said the moment she saw Liz.

"You found a way home?" Liz asked after a moment. Allie sighed and looked at her friend in exasperation.

"No. Even better."

"Even better than going home? What's better than going home?" Allie grinned almost madly, and sat down at the table, propping her chin on one of her fists.

"How about being kissed by a really hot guy?" Liz was shocked.

"Will kissed you?!" she exclaimed. Allie was confused for a moment.

"What? Oh…no! No, no, no, no, no!" Allie rolled her eyes. "Do you honestly think that I would kiss Will behind your back? I was talking about Jack, you dork!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You _did_ say that you kissed a hot guy," Liz said jokingly.

"Are you implying that Jack isn't hot?" Allie asked mock sternly.

" 'X' marks the spot," Liz said with a grin.

Before Allie could retaliate, Paul came in.

"Good morning, ladies," he said. "Thought I'd let ye know that we're docking soon and that the Captain has instructed me to take ye to get the supplies ye'll be needin'." Paul tossed Liz a pouch full of gold.

"Can I come too?" Allie asked, looking at Paul. He shrugged.

"It's fine with me, lass. But ye'd best tell the Captain that you're comin' along." Allie nodded.

"Okay. I'll go do that now." She turned and left the room. Liz turned to Paul.

"I have to go change before we dock." Paul nodded.

"Very well, lass. I'll meet ye and Allie on the deck right after we've docked." Liz smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Paul smiled back and left.

Allie ran into Jack on her way back to the cabin. The moment she saw him, she grinned.

"Morning, Captain!" she said. Jack stopped walking and grinned back.

"Mornin' luv. What are ye so happy about?" he asked. Allie smiled impishly.

"Oh, only the fact that I was kissed by this incredibly dashing pirate captain last night," she told him.

"Really? Well," Jack said, slipping an arm around her waist, "if one kiss made ye this happy, how happy would ye be if I kissed ye again?" he asked, smirking. Allie put a finger on her chin in mock-contemplation.

"Hmm. I don't know. I guess there's only one way to find out," she said, still grinning. Jack smiled broadly, leaned in and kissed her.

"Captain! The _Pearl's_ ready for dockin'!" a crewmember called out. Jack pulled back with a sigh.

"Alright, I'm comin'!" he yelled back, then looked at Allie. "We'll continue this later, luv," he said with a smile. Allie smiled back.

"I look forward to it," she replied. Jack started to walk away, but Allie grabbed his arm.

"I forgot to tell you; I'm gonna go with Paul and Liz to get supplies. Is that alright?" she asked. Jack nodded.

"Fine by me, luv. Jest be careful, savvy?" Allie nodded. Jack grinned. "Tha's me girl," he said, leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, then headed off to guide his ship into the port.

Allie watched him go, a grin pulling at her lips. _His girl,_ she thought to herself. _Jack just called me his girl._ Still grinning, she headed to the cabin to grab her sword.

Liz ran into her cabin to change, and startled Will who had just finished pulling his trousers on. Liz gasped and turned a deep shade of red.

"Sorry," Liz said meekly, shielding her eyes and looking at the floor. Will chuckled at her reaction.

"Don't worry about it, Princess," he said, pulling on a shirt, but leaving it unbuttoned, giving Liz the chance to ogle his bronze, muscular chest. Which she freely took, but discreetly, of course. Unbeknownst to her, Will caught every glance she gave.

"Hey, Princess," Will said, walking up to her and snapping his fingers in front of her face. "I'm up here." Liz gasped and blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"I…I…I'll just be going now," she stammered, and turned to leave. Will reached out and took her by the arm.

"Princess, I'm just kidding. What did you need?" Liz pouted.

"I forgot," she said sheepishly. Will laughed.

"Well, we'll be docking soon so…"

"Oh! I remember. I was going to change." Will smiled.

"Well, I'll let you do that." He headed for the door, but turned around when he reached it. "I promise that I won't come barging in the way you did," he told her with a small grin. Liz's eyes grew huge, and Will laughed again. He walked back over to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry, Princess. I'll be a good little boy and stop teasing you," he promised then left.

Liz stood there staring at the door smiling after he had gone. She decided she wasn't even mad at him for joking with her. Her fingers traced her still tingling lips. _Wow, he is gorgeous! I'm so lucky he's mine. _She remembered his shirtless form and her smile grew bigger. _If I would have come in one second sooner I would have walked in on him…_ her face grew red once more and she stopped her thoughts.

"Stop those thoughts right now, Liz. You need to get ready to dock." Liz grabbed her pink dress. She had to wear the pink dress because she didn't know where Allie was to help her with her corset for the blue dress, and went behind the curtain Will put up for her to change in. _Just in case someone decides they want a little revenge, _Liz thought with a grin.

After she was changed, Liz put up her hair. Then, she grabbed her list of needed supplies from the desk drawer and went in search of Allie and Paul.

Allie was standing at the helm next to Jack, who had an arm wrapped possessively around her waist, when Liz walked up to her.

"Ready when you are," Liz said.

"Coolness," Allie said, stepping away from Jack. She started to walk away when Jack took her hand.

"What, no goodbye kiss?" he asked with small grin. Allie smirked, leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. She tried to walk away again, but Jack stopped her. He took a step closer to her and placed his hands on her hips. "Tha' wasn't a kiss, luv," he said, then once again covered her lips with his own.

Liz rolled her eyes and walked away. She wasn't one to stand around watching while people kissed. She knew that Allie would catch up to her at some point.

As they walked along the dusty streets back towards the _Pearl_ two and a half hours later, Allie spotted a group of red coats running towards them.

"Paul, hide!" she snapped. When he didn't do anything she continued. "They haven't seen you. Hide so that if anything happens, you can run to the _Pearl_ and tell Jack." Paul nodded and ducked into an alleyway. Allie and Liz kept walking.

"Halt!" a voice cried out. A moment later, Allie and Liz found themselves surrounded by a sea of red coats. Allie smiled pleasantly.

"Can we help you?" she asked politely. An officer stepped forward.

"You are hereby under arrest for engaging in acts of piracy," he said, looking at Allie. She blinked.

"Piracy? Are you serious?" she asked disbelievingly. "What makes you think I'm a pirate?"

"It's quite simple. You are dressed as one," the officer said. Allie resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I'm not a pirate. I'm a gardener," she said trying to sound convincing. The officer raised an eyebrow.

"A gardener? You have a sword, miss." Allie shrugged.

"The hedges need trimming. Now, if you don't mind, this woman and I must be on our way. Good day, gentlemen," she said, trying to push past them. The officer grabbed her.

"You are also under arrest for the kidnapping of this beautiful woman," the officer said, looking at Liz.

"What?! Kidnap…Liz, did I kidnap you?" Allie cried. Liz shook her head.

"No," Liz said, somewhat shakily. One really couldn't blame her for being scared. All the muskets were trained on Allie, and since Liz was standing next to her, it looked as though they were pointed at her as well. Unfortunately, the officer mistook her tone as one that meant she was afraid of Allie. He stepped forward and gently took Liz by the arm.

"Come with me, miss. It's alright-you're safe now," he said as he started to lead her away. Liz glanced back Allie, fear evident on her face as she started fighting against the officer.

"Liz!" Allie cried, and tried to lunge for her friend. She was stopped by another officer who grabbed her by the arms. She struggled madly until she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head. The cobble stone street rushed up to meet her, and everything went black.

"Allie!" Liz screamed, still struggling against the hold that the officer had on her. She watched in horror as her friend slumped to the ground, having been knocked out by the back end of one of the muskets. "Allie!" she screamed again as she was dragged away.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Paul just stood there in shock for a minute, watching as one of the officers picked Allie's limp body off the ground and carried her away--most likely to the prison cells. He followed discreetly behind, mapping out the path in his mind as he went so that he could lead Captain Sparrow quickly and efficiently there when the time was right.

After that, he headed back to _Pearl _as fast as he could.

* * *

Jack was in his cabin, drinking a bottle of rum and wondering what was taking the girls so bloody long, when both Paul and Will came bursting in.

"They've taken them! We must go after them! We've got to rescue them!" Jack looked up at his first mate, confused.

"Slow down there, whelp. Who's taken whom, who do we need to go after, and why do we need to rescue them?"

"Liz and Allie! The navy arrested Allie and threw her in prison, and who knows what they've done with Liz!" Paul jumped in at this point.

"Allie's slated to be hung tomorrow at dawn," he said. Jack's eyes grew wide and he leapt up from his chair, knocking it over in the process, and spilling rum everywhere, but he didn't even notice.

"What?! On what charges?" he demanded. Paul sighed.

"Piracy, of course, but mainly for the kidnapping of Liz." Jack started to pace around the room.

"Alright gentlemen; we need a plan."

* * *

Liz had long since given up struggling. It was no use. She was now sitting in the parlor of the officer's home. A maid had given her a cup of tea, which Liz hadn't touched. She was too busy worrying about her friend. She was sure that Jack and Will would come to their aid, but would they come in time? Just then, the officer returned.

"I apologize for my lack of manners, miss. Lieutenant Samuel Grima at your service," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. Liz fought back a face of disgust. She didn't want anyone kissing her hand except for William Turner.

"What is to happen to my friend?" Liz asked, somewhat timidly. Lieutenant Grima made a face.

"The pirate?" he asked. "Not to worry, milady, she will be hung at dawn," he said with an air of triumph. Liz sucked in a breath.

"Excuse me?" she asked after a moment. The Lieutenant smiled.

"You needn't worry about her kidnapping you ever again." He reached over and took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. "You will be safe here, with me." Liz looked down at their entwined hands distastefully. She pulled her hand away.

"Excuse me, sir," she said, standing up and moving away from him. "But you are very much mistaken if you believe for one minute that she kidnapped me, or that I am attracted to you in any way. Just you wait until my boyfriend gets here." To her annoyance, he only smiled softly.

"You poor thing," he said, reaching out to try to take her hand again. Liz took a step back. "That pirate must have brainwashed you into thinking that she was your friend or that she wasn't a criminal." It was taking all of Liz's self control to not hit the man.

_Oh Will, _she prayed silently. _Please hurry!

* * *

_

Allie was scared. She didn't even try to deny it. She had woken up to a pounding headache and discovered that she was in a jail cell. It was obvious what was going to happen. They were going to hang her, most likely at dawn tomorrow. And for what? A crime that she did not commit. But what respectable man would listen to her? She was dressed as a pirate. What's more, for all intensive purposes, she was one. She had been sailing with Jack and his crew for about a year now. She knew how to sail and how to fight--both with and without a sword. However, she hadn't been pillaging and plundering with them--Jack had absolutely refused to allow it.

Not that that small fact would matter to the Royal Navy. Allie highly doubted that they would believe her, even if they would listen.

She looked out the small window, and saw that the sun had gone down, probably a few hours ago, due to the position of the moon. While on the _Pearl_ she had learned how to tell time judging by the position of the sun or moon. It was most likely around 2:30 in the morning.

Allie couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She started sobbing silently. _Jack's not going to come,_ she thought to herself. _Any man who falls behind, is left behind. I've fallen behind. He's going to sail away and never think twice about it. I was a fool to think that he, Captain Jack Sparrow, the most feared pirate in the Caribbean, could possibly fall in love with me._

She cried not only for herself, but for Liz as well. Allie had no idea where her friend was, or what was going to happen to her. Not that it mattered any more. She was going to be executed tomorrow, and there was no way she was getting out of it.

Dawn came all too soon for Allie. She had spent her last night on Earth huddled in the corner on the hard, cold floor, thinking of Jack and how he must be long gone by now.

She looked up when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Her heart sank when two naval officers came into view.

One officer opened the door to the cell and motioned for her to come out, while the other had a musket trained on her. Allie got up and slowly walked out of the cell. She didn't fight when they tied her hands together with a piece of rope. She tread listlessly in between the two officers as they led her towards the gallows.

With each step she took, her heart sank more and more. She tried to fight back tears as the gallows came into view.

* * *

Liz was starting to get scared. The hanging was fast approaching, and there was no sign of Jack or Will. She was sure that Will would at least come and get her. Lieutenant Grima was getting increasingly touchy. At every opportunity he was either kissing her hand or trying to slip an arm around her waist. And every time Liz would pull away in disgust.

A minute later, Liz saw Allie come into view. Her friend was walking with her head down and shoulders slumped.

_What can I do to save her?_ She briefly thought about offering to marry Grima if he stopped the hanging, but that thought was gone in about half a second. She turned to face him.

"Isn't there anything you can do to stop this?" she cried. The Lieutenant smiled.

"Oh, there's plenty I can do," he said. "But why should I? Why do you seem to care for this piece of filth that deserves what she's going to get?" Liz was outraged.

"She is not some 'piece of filth' as you call her! She's not even a pirate! For the millionth time she did not kidnap me! She really is my gardener!" Before Lieutenant Grima could get a word in, there arose a great shout.

* * *

Allie looked up when she heard shouting, thinking that it sounded almost…familiar. She was astonished to see the crew of the _Black Pearl_ fighting off all the naval officers that were in the square. Her face lit up into a huge smile when she saw none other than Captain Jack Sparrow running towards her, sword drawn, a look of murder in his eyes.

When he reached her, he immediately stabbed both officers, and they fell to the ground. With one quick stroke, he slashed the bonds that held her hands together. After that was done, he swept her into his arms.

"Are ye alright, luv?" he asked, pulling back a bit to look at her face. She nodded.

"I am now." She buried her face in his chest. "I was so afraid that you wouldn't come," she said. Jack pulled back again, and delicately lifted her chin so that she would look at him.

"I would never leave me bonnie lass at the mercy of the King's Navy, savvy?" Without giving her a chance to reply, Jack captured her lips with his.

* * *

When Liz realized what was going on, she tried to run. She hadn't taken more than two steps when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and held her fast. She looked over her shoulder. When she realized that Lieutenant Grima was holding her, she started struggling. It wasn't doing any good.

"And just where do you think you're going missy," Grima said with a malevolent smile.

"I swear, when my boyfriend finds out about this, he is going to be very angry!" Liz said, still struggling.

"Then it's a very good thing that he won't find out, huh?" Grima said, pulling Liz closer and nuzzling her neck. He felt someone tap his shoulder behind him. When he turned his head, he found himself face to face with a very livid looking man.

"That's where you're wrong, mate," Will said, and threw all his weight and power behind a furious blow to the Lieutenant's left temple. Lieutenant Grima slumped to the ground. "Nobody touches my Princess but me," Will growled at the prostate form. His look turned to one of concern as he faced Liz, who was staring at the still unconscious officer. She looked up at him relieved and threw herself into Will's open arms.

"I thought that-" Will cut her off by placing a finger on her lips. Without saying a word, he leaned in and gave her a blazing kiss, which Liz returned full force. A minute later, Liz pulled away with a gasp.

"Allie! Where is Allie?" she asked frantically. Liz had lost sight of her friend when the commotion began. Will smiled and placed a stray lock of her hair behind Liz's ear.

"She's alright. Jack got to her right before I came to you." He quickly pulled them over a few steps as a falling redcoat landed on the ground where they were standing just seconds before. "Now we must be getting out of here. The boys have been instructed not to leave until you and Allie are safely away and I'm sure they would love to be out of here before more redcoats arrive. C'mon now."

They ran through the brawling men, every once and awhile Will having to punch a man blocking their path. Liz and Will kept running until the_ Pearl_ was in sight. He rushed her onto the ship and into their room. He kissed her then turned to leave. She grabbed his hand.

"Will, where are you going?"

"I have to go back and give the crew the signal that it is safe to pull back. I'll be back in ten minutes. Stay in here so I know you're safe." He hugged her then turned to leave again. But once more Liz held his hand. He looked at her questioningly. She stared him straight in the eyes. He smiled at her then tried to leave again. Her hold remained firm though. Liz didn't want him to go back to the battle, but she knew that he had to go relieve the crew. She took a deep breath and spoke with all her heart.

"I love you," she whispered. He looked at her surprised but didn't answer because Liz was continuing, this time with more control over her voice. "Please be careful and come back to me in one piece," she said letting go. Will now, however, was not ready to leave just yet.

He tilted her head up so she was looking at him and nothing else. She was a little pink from her slight embarrassment at admitting her feelings not only to Will but to herself as well. Liz wasn't sure how Will would take this declaration. All her worries were washed away when she saw the look of joy in Will's eyes.

"You don't know how long I've yearned to here those words from you. I love you so much it hurts me inside when I'm not near you." He kissed her then, not as passionately as previous kisses they had shared, but lightly and full of love. He slowly pulled back. Liz tried to protest but he stopped her. "I _have_ to get back to the crew. I'll be careful I promise. Just stay here so I absolutely know you are safe. I'll be more prepared if my brain is not worrying about you." Will hugged her. "I love you." With those last words he walked out the door. Liz watched him leave with a smile on her face.

* * *

After a few moments, Jack pulled away from the kiss and grinned.

"As much as I'd like to continue this little reunion, luv, I must insist that we be off," he said, taking Allie's hand and starting to pull her along.

"Wait!" Allie cried, suddenly stopping in her tracks. Jack stopped as well and turned to face her.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked. Allie was looking around frantically.

"Where's Liz? I've got to find Liz!" She pulled away and started running back towards the square where the fight was going on. Jack ran after her and caught her around her waist.

"Calm down, luv!" Jack yelled when Allie started struggling. "She'll be fine! Will went after her. We're to meet them back at the ship," he said, hauling her away again. Allie looked up at him as they ran.

"Are you sure?" she asked worriedly. Jack smiled at her reassuringly.

"I'm positive, luv. Duck!" Allie flung herself to the ground as Jack's sword swung over her, blocking a blow from an officer. "Run, Allie!" Jack yelled as he deflected another blow. Allie shook herself, picked herself up off the ground, and started running in the direction they had been going. Jack caught up with her a minute later. He grabbed her hand and together they ran towards where the _Pearl_ was still docked.

Allie almost started crying in relief when the _Pearl _finally came into view a few minutes later. She was overjoyed when she saw Liz and Will running up the gangplank. By the time Allie and Jack got there, Will was heading off the ship to go and tell the rest of the crew to pull back.

The moment they got on the ship, Jack rushed Allie to their cabin. He sat her down on the bed.

"Stay 'ere, luv," he told her, heading back out the door. "I need to ready the ship so that we can get out of 'ere as soon as the crew gets back." With that, he was gone.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Allie just sat on the bed, trying not to cry. It would be foolish to cry now that she was safe. However, once she thought back to what almost happened, she couldn't help it. She fell onto her side on the bed and started sobbing silently.

She was still crying when Jack came back about fifteen minutes later. He was shocked to see Allie crying. He had only seen her cry once before, and that was a few days after they had met.

"Luv, what's wrong?" he asked, striding over to the bed. Allie gasped and sat up, wiping away her tears as she did so, trying to stop crying.

"Nothing," she mumbled. Jack raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nothin'?" he repeated doubtfully. He took her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. "Try again, luv. What's wrong?" Allie sighed, fighting fresh tears as she did so.

"I was just so afraid, Jack." That was all she got out before she started crying again. Not as hard as before, but she still cried. "I was so scared that you weren't going to come," she admitted, looking down at the floor. Jack sat down next to her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Wha' made ye think tha', luv?" Allie shrugged, her tears starting to subside a little.

"It must have been the Pirate Code. You know--any man who falls behind, is left behind. I had fallen behind. I was sure that you had just sailed away and left me. Especially when you didn't show up at the jail to bust me out. When they came to get me at dawn, I gave up hoping to be rescued. More than ever when I saw the gallows come into view." Jack didn't speak for a few moments, contemplating what Allie had just told him.

"But yer not a man, luv. Therefore, tha' rule doesn't apply to ye," he said with a grin. Then he turned serious. "How could ye 'onestly think tha' I wouldn't come fer ye, darlin'?" he finally asked. "Aye, the pirates code does say tha' who falls behind is left behind, but tha' doesn't apply to gettin' arrested by the Navy, savvy?" He sought out her gaze with his. "But even if tha' wasn' the case, luv, I still would 'ave rescued ye." Allie just stared up at him.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why would you put yer life in danger for me?" she wanted to know. Jack didn't hesitate for an instant.

"Because I care about ye, Allie." Allie's face broke into a grin. She leaned forward and kissed him. Jack immediately kissed her back, pulling her as close to him as he could. After a few minutes, Allie pulled back.

"I'm going to go check on Liz," she said, then left the room.

* * *

Will had one arm wrapped around Liz's shoulders, his fingers tangled in her hair and Liz was leaning her head on his shoulder. Liz was tracing little hearts on Will's other hand, which was resting on top of Liz's, which was sitting on his knee, their fingers laced together. Will's head rested on top of hers, and both had their eyes closed. Neither of them heard the knock on the door.

When Allie didn't get an answer, she opened the door and peeked in. She grinned when she saw the sight. She walked in and closed the door, not even trying to be quiet. Neither of them opened their eyes. They just stayed as they were. Allie doubted that they even knew she was there. She stood there just watching them for a few minutes, wondering when they were finally going to notice her. Will mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "I love you." Allie raised her eyebrows and tried not to laugh. She decided that she was tired of waiting.

"When you two lovebirds are done, come and find me, Liz," she said, then turned to leave. At the sound of Allie's voice, both Liz and Will looked up. It took Liz a moment to comprehend what her friend had said.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked as Allie took a step towards the door. Allie turned back around, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Long enough, luv," she said. "Like I said: when you're done, come and find me, Liz," she threw over her shoulder as she left, shutting the door behind her. Will chuckled.

"You'd better go talk to her," he said, separating himself from Liz. Liz frowned.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" she asked mock-angrily. Will laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"Of course not, Princess. I just think that you should go and talk to your friend. The two of you have been through quite a lot recently."

_You don't know the half of it,_ Liz thought, but didn't say so aloud. This was not the time to tell Will that she and Allie were from the future. Liz sighed, kissed Will's cheek, and left.

"Allie, wait!" Liz called when she saw that her friend was half-way up the stairs that led to above-decks. Allie stopped and turned around, grinning.

"Well that was fast," she remarked as Liz caught up to her.

"Of course it was, why wouldn't it have been?" Allie grinned.

"Because you were wrapped in Will's arms," she stated, starting to head up the stairs again. Suddenly she stopped and turned around. "Hold on, I've got to tell Will something," she said, then ran back to Liz's room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Will called. Allie poked her head in.

"I just wanted to let you know that if you hurt Liz in any way, I'm going to kill you," she said, completely serious. Will gulped at the look on Allie's face. She looked like she meant it.

"I would never dream of hurting her," he said sincerely. Allie smiled.

"Good. Just checking. Later!" She ran up the stairs to where Liz was waiting for her.

"What did you want to tell Will?" she asked. Allie shook head.

"Nothin'." Liz sighed dreamily.

"He's so cute," she said. "I love him so much." Allie tripped and almost fell flat on her face. She looked at Liz in shock. "What?" Liz asked, totally confused.

"I thought that after Ryan you said that you were through with guys," Allie said slowly, still trying to process what Liz had said.

"Who?" Liz asked, dazed.

"You know--Ryan Clark. The guy who proposed to you and then you found out he was cheating on you with three other girls, and so you swore never to love again."

"Oh _that_ Ryan." Allie nodded with a "yeah-that-Ryan" look. "He's irrelevant now." Allie smiled.

"So you finally realized that you loved him, huh?" Liz looked at her, a surprised look on her face.

"You knew?" Allie grinned.

"Yeah. I've known since the end of the storm a few days ago." They walked in silence for a few minutes, heading towards the helm. Then Allie spoke up again. "Does Will know?"

"Does Will know what?" Liz asked.

"That you love him." Liz smiled, getting a far away look in her eyes.

"Yes," she said dreamily. Allie laughed and shook her head. "And guess what?" Liz asked.

"What?"

"He loves me back," Liz said, still off in la-la land somewhere.

"I'm happy fer ya, Liz," Allie said.

"Do you think we'll ever get home?" Liz asked. Allie stopped walking and looked at her, a sad look on her face.

"I don't know, Liz," she said truthfully. "I don't think so."

"I don't want to hurt Will." Allie put an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"Liz, are you happy?" Liz nodded. "Then we've got nothing to worry about. I 'onestly think that if we were going to go back, it would have 'appened long before now. Besides," she said with a smile, "these things have a way of working out."

* * *

A few hours later, Jack, Will, Liz, and Allie were all sitting around near the side of the ship just talking. Suddenly, not even thinking about it, Liz leaned over the railing, hocked up a wad of spit, and fired over the side. She then turned back to the conversation as if nothing had happened. Allie cracked up at the horrified look on Will's face. He looked like he was about to pass out from shock. Jack just looked mildly amused.

"Didn't know ye had it in ye, lass," he commented. Liz looked perplexed.

"Had what in me?" she asked. Allie laughed again.

"The whole spitting thing," she said, still laughing. All of a sudden, Liz realized what she had just done. Her face turned red.

"Oops," she mumbled. Jack laughed and looked over at Allie.

"Can ye do that, luv?" he asked, fully expecting her to say yes. Allie immediately stopped laughing.

"Oh, no. There's no way. Liz is the one who does the whole spitting/burping thing." Will looked even more horrified.

"Burping?" he repeated faintly, looking at Liz, wanting an explanation. Liz turned even redder and glared at Allie.

"What can I say. I'm a modern girl?" Liz tried. Allie laughed at Liz's choice of words. Jack looked at her curiously.

"What's so funny, luv?" he asked. Allie just shook her head.

"Don't ask," she said. Will was still looking at Liz, still looking quite shocked. Liz smiled.

"Oh, don't look so shocked, Will. It's not that big of a deal." Then she grinned impishly. "In fact, let's have a spiting contest. I bet I could spit further than you." Hearing that, Jack burst out laughing.

"Who'd have thought tha' Miss Prissy 'ere could spit, and not ye luv?" he said, looking at Allie. Allie and Liz both glared at him.

"Shut-up, Jack," they said at the same time. Will finally broke out of his stupor and started laughing.

"You certainly have a way with women, Jack," he said. "Besides, you leave my 'Miss Prissy' alone." Liz pouted and Allie laughed.

"Gee, Liz. That's two people who have called you 'prissy' in the past minute."

"Shut-up you," Liz said, then smirked. "At least I can spit past my chin." Allie gasped and turned beat red. Jack and Will both roared with laughter.

"I'm going to work in the rigging. Or something." Allie said then walked away.

"Well, I'm off to steer me _Pearl_," Jack said, tipping his hat, then heading off towards the helm.

Liz turned and stared off into the ocean. Will wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Promise me one thing, Princess?" he asked softly.

"What's that?"

"Never spit again," Will pleaded. Liz laughed.

"Alright sweetheart. I promise I won't ever spit in front of you again."


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The next morning, Allie woke up late. She leapt out of bed and quickly pulled her boots and bandana on. She ran out of the cabin and straight into Jack. The force of the impact made her start to fall backwards but Jack reached out and caught her around her waist.

"Thanks," she said. "What time is it?"

"Almost two, luv. I was just coming to check on ye." Allie's eyes widened.

"Almost two?! Why didn't you wake me up?" she demanded. Jack smiled, then reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ye looked so peaceful an' relaxed that I didn't dare wake ye. Besides, I know that ye didn't get a whole lot of sleep while in tha' jail cell, right?" Allie rolled her eyes.

"Try no sleep at all," she said. Jack nodded.

"I though' so." He looked her straight in the eyes, and folded his arms over his chest. "I wan' ye to take the day off, luv," he said. Allie immediately shook her head.

"I can't do that, Jack. It wouldn't be fair to the rest of the crew." Jack put his arm around her shoulders and started to guide her back into the cabin.

"They understand tha' ye need the day off. Ye had a pretty eventful day yesterday," he said as they stepped into the cabin. Jack led Allie over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"So did they," Allie argued, standing up. Jack reached out, grabbed her around her waist, and pulled her into his lap.

"Jack, let me up!" she insisted, trying to stand up again, but Jack simply pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Allie immediately pulled back and tried to glare at him, but found herself grinning instead.

"Do you really think that you can convince me to take the day off just by kissing me?" she asked. Jack smirked and started nuzzling her neck. Allie attempted to stop the shiver that ran down her spine, but she wasn't very successful.

"Well, it had crossed me mind," Jack murmured in between kisses.

"Does Liz get the day off?" Allie asked somewhat breathlessly, trying to hold onto some rational train of thought. She was quickly loosing that battle. She needed to get out of there, and fast, before she did something that she would regret later.

"I think so," Jack said after thinking about it for a moment. He leaned in and caught her lips in a fiery kiss that left her reeling when he pulled back. When Jack started to work his way down her neck, Allie pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking down at the ground. "I'm just afraid that if we continue, I won't be able to stop. It's still too soon for me." Jack nodded.

"It's alright, luv. I told ye that I wouldn't make ye do anythin' ye didn't want to do." Jack suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Here. I wrote somethin'. I want ye to have it, luv." He got up and headed towards the door. "If ye need me, I'll be up on deck." With that, he was gone.

Allie opened up the piece of paper and began to read. A grin spread across her face as she read what Jack had written. She leapt up from the bed and ran to Liz's room as fast as she could. Allie was surprised to find the room empty. She ran up the stairs to the deck, searching for Liz as she went.

Liz wasn't on the deck like Allie thought she'd be. She searched all over the ship, but didn't see Liz anywhere. She finally ran into Paul after about 30 minutes of searching.

"Paul, do you know where Liz is?" she asked. Paul thought for a moment.

"Aye. I believe that she's in the galley," he said. Allie raised her eyebrows.

"In the galley?" she repeated. "I thought she had the day off."

"She does," Paul confirmed. "Mr. Turner is in the galley as well." Now Allie was really confused.

"What's Will doing in the galley?" she asked. Paul grinned.

"Someone has to cook," he said. Allie smiled.

"Thanks, Paul!" she called over her shoulder as she ran down the stairs towards the galley.

She burst through the kitchen doors at top speed. Liz and Will, who had been engaged in a spit swap, jumped apart as the door banged open. When Liz saw Allie standing there, she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, it's just you," Liz said jokingly. Allie grinned.

"Don't you two do anything else?" she asked impishly. Liz looked at her like she was nuts.

"No. Did you have a reason for coming here? 'Cause if not, we'd like to get back to what we were doing," Will said.

"Mr. Turner!" Allie said, while at the same time Liz said,

"William!" and lightly slugged him in the arm. Will turned to her, a guiltless expression on his face.

"What?" he asked innocently, then leaned down and kissed Liz lightly on the nose. Liz pouted.

"Dang it, how am I supposed to stay mad at you?" Liz questioned with a small grin. Will smirked.

"You're not, Princess," was all he said before leaning in to kiss her again. Allie leapt in between them.

"Wait!" she said. "Before you two go at it again, I want to show Liz something." Will looked annoyed.

"What could possibly be more important than this?" Liz wanted to know. Allie rolled her eyes.

"How about _my_ love life?" Liz scoffed and Will looked amused.

"Are you kidding?" Will asked, trying desperately not to laugh. Allie looked hurt.

"No. I'm totally serious." Liz burst out laughing. Allie pouted. "Fine. I'll just go where someone appreciates me." She started to walk out of the kitchen. Liz sighed.

"Allie, wait!" Liz called to her friends retreating back. Allie stopped, but she didn't turn around. If she did, they would see the smile that was threatening to break loose. Liz turned to Will. "I'll be right back," she said, and gave him a quick kiss, then followed Allie out of the kitchen. "What did you want to show me?" Allie pulled out the paper from her pocket and handed it to Liz.

"Look what Jack wrote for me," she said, grinning madly again. Liz looked at the piece of paper for a few moments, then handed it back.

"I can't make out a word on this page," she said matter-of-factly. Allie rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll read it to you," she said.

"_Oh my sweet girl, what can it be?_

These feelings inside are so foreign to me.

Never felt this, never wished this,

But here they are at last.

I can't really explain this, I don't know why

But you have enchanted me, witch,

When you fell from the sky.

Your smile, your face,

And your big blue eyes;

They light up the room whenever you enter.

But something more, much more, happens

Inside of me when you are near.

As I have said, I can't explain it;

All I know is I like it,

And I never want it to go.

Never felt this, never wished this,

But here it is at last."

When she was done reading, Allie looked up at Liz.

"Isn't that the sweetest thing you've ever heard?" she asked. Liz smirked.

"I must admit--I'm shocked that those words came from Jack." She shook her head. "I didn't know he had it in him." Allie suddenly sniffed the air.

"Is something burning?" she asked, looking around. Liz's eyes widened, and she ran back into the kitchen.

"Will!" Will sprang into action, grabbing the pot off the stove and putting it in the sink. He turned back to see Liz giving him "the look."

"I thought you said you knew how to cook," Liz said, crossing her arms over her chest. Will looked sheepish.

"You distract me, Princess," he said with a smile, trying to win her over. Liz rolled her eyes.

"Will, I wasn't even in the kitchen," she said. Will smiled softly.

"Physically, no. But mentally, you're always with me." Allie groaned.

"Oh please," she exclaimed, rolling her eyes. Before either Will or Liz could retaliate, Jack came in.

"Mr. Turner, we are close to your requested destination," Jack informed Will in an undertone, so that Liz and Allie didn't hear. Will nodded.

"Thanks, Jack," he said. Jack grinned.

"No problem, mate." He turned to Allie. "What are yer plans fer today, luv?" Allie grinned.

"Reading and sleeping," she said. She turned to Liz. "I'll see ya later. If you need me, I'll be in me cabin."

"I'll go with ye, luv," Jack said, sliding an arm around her shoulders. After the two of them left, Liz turned to Will.

"Let's go see if we can salvage dinner," she said.

* * *

Liz was napping when Will walked into the bedroom after dinner. He smiled and touched his vest pocket. Then he walked over and gently sat on the bed next to her slumbering body. Will lightly shook her.

"Princess, wake up." Liz slowly opened her eyes and looked into Will's brown ones.

"What is it?" she asked sleepily. Will smiled again and pushed a lock of hair out of her face. Without saying a word, he leaned down and kissed her. A short time later, he pulled back.

"Now…get out," he said with an impish grin on his face. Liz was shocked and confused.

"What!" Will laughed softly at Liz. Her hair was tangled, her eyes looked tired from sleeping, her lips were slightly swollen, and she was still trying to catch her breath from his kisses. Will never thought she looked more beautiful. Liz pouted her bottom lip. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" He tenderly stroked her face.

"I never want to get rid of you, sweetheart. There is something I need to do right now and you can't know about it just yet. That's all I can tell you at the moment, so you're going to have to trust me." Liz sat up and sighed.

"Okay baby. I trust you. But you have peaked my curiosity. I'll be in Allie's room. Come and get me when it's safe to come back." She got up off the bed, stood on her tip toes to kiss Will's cheek, and left to find her friend.

Liz walked the short distance to Allie's room and without knocking went in. She was horrified to see her friend making out with the Captain. She turned and left without either of them even noticing her. Liz quietly closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't detected.

"Sick," she exclaimed with a giggle. That was the first time she had ever seen her friend kiss Jack so intimately.

Liz decided that since her friend was occupied, she'd go relax at the bow of the ship. While walking there she noticed that the _Pearl_ wasn't moving. She was anchored about half a mile from a small island. Reaching the front, Liz sat down humming to herself. _I think I must be the luckiest girl in the world, _she thought as she stared out at the ocean, drifting into daydreams.

* * *

Allie was reading _Don Quixote _again, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called without looking up. Will walked in and looked around.

"Hello, Miss Hudson," he said with a grin. Allie rolled her eyes.

"I take it Jack told you my last name," she said with a small smile. Will nodded.

"So when did you tell him?" he asked.

"Sometime this afternoon," she said. "Lookin' for Liz?" she asked. Will nodded again.

"Yes. Do you know where she is?" he asked looking around, as if Liz would suddenly pop out of nowhere. Allie shook her head.

"I'm afraid not," she said, putting her book down. "Why?" Will shook his head.

"No reason," he said vaguely. Allie raised an eyebrow.

"What are you up to, Mr. Turner?" she questioned. Will tried to look innocent.

"I'm not up to anything," he said, hoping that she would buy it. Allie just gave him a "do-you-think-I'm-stupid?" look.

"Nice try, Will, but I'm not buying it. What are you up to?" she asked again. Will sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell you. But you have to promise to keep it a secret," he said, glancing around the room again. Allie held up her right hand.

"I swear on pain of death that I shall not tell a single soul of yer plans," she said solemnly. Will nodded and took a deep breath.

"Well, here are the tentative plans," Will said, then explained it all to Allie. When he was done, she grinned.

"Well, I hope everything works out," she said. "Good luck finding Liz."

"Thanks," Will said with a smile, then left to go find his sweetheart.

* * *

Liz was gazing at the stars, thinking of Will when he came up behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back into his warmth.

"You can come back to the room now, Princess," he said kissing her neck. Liz pulled back and turned around. Without a warning Will leaned over and scooped Liz up in his arms. He pulled her close and kissed her fiercely while walking them to their cabin. When Liz realized they were at the bedroom door she pulled back.

"I don't dare trust to go in there alone with you right now," she said breathlessly. Will smiled sinfully then put her down.

"Now Liz, whatever is on your mind?" She blushed and Will laughed at her discomfort, "It's safe. I've already promised you once that I'd be a good boy. You had my word. Although, I would be lying if I said that those kind of thoughts haven't popped in my mind from time to time." Liz blushed more. He kissed her forehead and reassured her, "Don't worry Princess, I can control myself. Besides…I have a surprise for you, remember." Will opened the door and went inside. Liz followed right behind. She walked in the room and didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Well, what's my surprise?" Liz asked excitingly. She looked around once more to see if she had missed it the first time.

"This." Will said as he held up a red blindfold that he got out of his pocket and gave it to her. Liz was stunned.

"This is what I've been waiting for? Well Will, I must admit, I'm certainly…surprised." Will tried not to laugh at the disappointment evident on her face. "What do I do with it?" He ignored her question.

"Get your shawl, Liz."

"Why?"

"Just get it." Liz walked over to the peg on the wall and grabbed her wrap. Then back over by Will. He took it from her and wrapped it around her shoulders. Next, he grabbed her hand and led her back out the door. "C'mon."

Will led Liz above deck to a rope ladder that was heading down to a little row boat that had been put out in the ocean while she had been napping.

"What's that?" Liz asked looking down at the dark waves.

"The next part of your surprise. I'll go down first." Will swung a leg over the rail then placed his foot on the ladder. "Be careful when you come down Liz. Go slow." She nodded, then he continued down. When Will reached the boat he lit a lantern that he had placed there earlier. Then called for Liz. She slowly made her way towards the light holding tight to the rope until she was far enough down that she felt Will's hands on her waist. "I've got you." She let go and he lowered her the rest of the way.

Liz looked around the tiny boat. There was a bag, basket, and some blankets loaded in. She was a little confused by what was going on.

"Will…where are we going?" He smiled at her, kissed her, and held out his hand.

"I need that first part of the surprise back now." Liz decided she wasn't going to get any answers from him, so she didn't even try to repeat her question. She just got out the scrap of red materiel and handed it to him. "Sit down right there, Princess," he said pointing to a bench. When Liz complied he wrapped the blindfold over her eyes. "Can you see anything?" Liz shook her head no.

"I can't see a thing." Will waved his hands a few times in front of her face to make sure. When she didn't move he smiled.

"Perfect."

"What's perfect?" Liz asked. Will leaned down and kissed her nose.

"You are, Princess." He sat down across from her and picked up the oars. "Now sit still while I'm rowing. And no peeking." Liz pretended to pout.

"Fine…I promise I won't look. But will you at least tell me where we are going?" Will just kept on rowing.

"Nope. You'll find out soon."

After about fifteen minutes, Liz felt the water grow shallow and Will stand up. She heard rustling and was tempted to try and see what was going on, but she promised Will that she wouldn't. So she remained still and waited patiently for his next instructions.

"Stand up, Princess." Liz did what she was told and almost immediately felt herself being thrown over Will's shoulder. He stepped out of the boat and headed for shore. Liz felt that she wasn't the only thing he was carrying and felt bad that she was adding to the load.

"I can walk, Will."

"No. I don't want you to get wet. We're almost there." Liz smiled.

"Almost where?" She asked trying to get some information out of him.

"Oh no you don't. You'll find out when we get there." He walked the rest of the way up the sandy beach. When he was far from the ocean he put Liz down. "Do you want me to keep carrying you or would you like to walk the rest of the way?"

"I'll walk. I was beginning to feel like a sack of potatoes up there."

"Keep in mind I'll have to lead you though. I'm not taking off the blindfold just yet."

"That's fine. I trust you." He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"This way milady." Then he pulled her along a path. Liz just stayed close by his side following his every step. After ten minutes she heard a dull roaring and it was getting louder as they continued. When they finally came to a stop she realized it was water that she was hearing.

"Can I take this off now?" Liz asked already trying to get the blindfold off. Will walked behind her and started to undo the knot he had made. He took off the blindfold and Liz gasped. They were standing in a small clearing that was surrounded by palm trees. Directly in front of them was a pool with a waterfall filling it. There was a clear sky. The moon was full and the stars were out. Liz looked out at the water and could see the moon reflecting in the pool. It was beautiful.

"Oh Will…it's gorgeous!" She said throwing her arms around him. He pulled her close and buried his face in her hair. After a few minutes Will pulled back.

"I thought you might like it. I found it last year right before I met you. It's my own little secret place and I'm sharing it with you. Now it can be _our_ little secret place." He lifted her chin and lightly kissed her lips.

"Thank you. I really love my surprise," Liz whispered when the kiss was over. He smiled down at her and brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"It's not over yet." Will said under his breath still holding her.

"What?"

"Nothing. Why don't you lay out the blanket, while I start a fire."

Will started looking for wood to make a fire. Liz laid out the blanket by the water and sat down. After about fifteen minutes, she took off her shoes and put her feet in the cool water. It wasn't too cold so Liz decided she would take a swim. Will was still looking for firewood, therefore Liz took off her dress and dove in the water in her slip and underclothes. She swam around for awhile then decided to relax. Liz got on her back and floated near the water's edge. The next thing she knew she was being dunked. Liz let out a giant scream and then went under. When she emerged she found a laughing and shirtless Will Turner standing next to her.

"That wasn't very nice, Turner." Liz exclaimed.

"Aww…come on now, Princess, you liked it." As soon as Will had gotten it out of his mouth, Liz lunged at him. She landed on top of him in the shallow water.

"That wasn't nice," he sputtered. She put her hands through his now lose hair.

"Aww…you liked it." She smiled and laughed. He leaned up to kiss her but she turned her head, "Let's play," she said and stood up then splashed him. He tried to splash her back but she ran away. Will quickly got up and went after her. He caught up with her rapidly. She screamed and he lifted her up into his arms.

"You're gonna pay, Princess." Will walked them over to the falls and started to inch under them.

"Will don't!" He stepped all the way under and spun around. Shortly Liz's screams turned into giggles. Then he walked behind the falls and sat her down slowly. "Did you think that was funny?" Liz said trying to attempt a serious face.

"Not if you don't," he said pulling her against him. Liz smiled.

"It's a good thing for you I did think it was funny then, huh?" Will leaned down closer to her face.

"A very good thing," he said right before his lips touched hers. They shared a passionate kiss then Will backed up stroking her face, "I love you so much," he said then kissed her again.

"I love you too." They just stood in the little cavern staring at each other and holding and kissing each other. The moon shone through the falling water making the room sparkle. Liz suddenly made an involuntary shudder. Will looked at her arms and noticed that she had 'shivers'.

"C'mon, Princess, let's get you over to the fire. You're freezing." He kissed her lightly and led her out.

When they reached the blanket Will handed her the bag he brought.

"What's this?" Liz asked looking at the bag.

"Dry clothes." Liz smirked.

"Knew we'd take a dip?" she asked raising her brows.

"I hoped for it."

"I bet you did." Liz opened the bag and looked at what Will had packed for her. She saw her capri's she had made from his old pants and a baby tee she had made that Will loved. Under her clothes were some dry ones for him. Liz took her clothes out and went behind a big rock to change. When she returned Will was already in his clean clothes. Liz walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Feel better?" Will asked.

"I feel….much better," Liz said with a yawn. Will led Liz over to the blanket.

"Time for bed, Sweetheart." Will pulled her down onto the blanket and dragged the other blanket up over them. Then he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I finally get to hold you through the night." Liz's head was resting on his shoulder and his chin was resting on her head. They looked up at the stars and just enjoyed being together. Liz sighed blissfully and looked at Will with droopy eyes.

"Tonight…was…. magical. I…love…" Liz drifted into sleep before she could finish her thought. He smiled and hugged her closer.

"I love you too, Liz." He closed his eyes and fell asleep minutes later.

The next morning Liz woke up still in Will's arms just before dawn. He was already awake staring at her face.

"Good morning, Princess."

"Morning." She said with a grin.

"You're up just in time." Liz looked puzzled.

"In time for what?" Will sat up and Liz followed.

"To watch the sun rise." She smiled and leaned back into his chest. He started to fiddle with her hair. They both watched as the sun painted the sky in brilliant colors of pinks and blue. When the sun was up, Liz turned to him.

"That was the best day of my life." Will just smiled and didn't say anything. He stood up and Liz tried to do the same, but Will told her to stay put. She sat back down and watched his back as he went through his bag of things. He came back over to the blanket, took a deep breath and sat down next to her. He looked her in the eyes. Liz could tell something was on his mind.

"What is it baby?" Will grabbed her hands and started massaging them. He took another deep breath and started.

"Elizabeth…" He had her undivided attention. Will had never called her by her full name before. "Elizabeth. I love you more than life itself. I cannot live without you." Will stopped for a second and slipped a small ring on her finger. Liz sucked in her breath. "Elizabeth Anne Carter…will you be my wife? Princess, I love you. I will give you a good home. I will provide for you and be everything a good husband is supposed to be. I promise." Liz was speechless. She couldn't believe this was happening, so she sat in front of him dumb struck for awhile. "Princess, please say something." She just looked at him, tears in her eyes. Liz threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Then she pulled back.

"Will, I love you. But there is something I have to tell you."

* * *

A/N: This was Liz's favorite chapter. The poem that Jack wrote for Allie was completely original. Liz wrote it for the story.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Allie was adjusting one of the sails when she saw Will climb up over the side of the ship. She grinned and scurried down the rigging. When she hit the deck, she ran and caught up with him.

"How'd it go?" she asked with a grin, certain that she already knew the answer. He didn't respond. Instead, he just brushed past her and headed down the stairs towards his room. Allie stood there, totally confused. After a moment, she realized that Liz hadn't come back with Will. She turned and ran to the side of the ship. Allie looked down and saw Liz struggling up the rope ladder. She reached out a hand and helped haul her friend up. Once Liz was securely on the deck, Allie grinned.

"So, what happened? Details, girl!" Liz just looked at her friend. Her lower lip started to tremble, and she burst into sobs. Allie's eyes widened and she put an arm around her friend. This was not the outcome she expected. "Come on, Liz. Let's go to my cabin. You can tell me everything there." Allie walked the girls to her room, Liz crying the whole time. When they got there, Jack was attending to some business at his desk. He turned when he heard them enter. "Jack, would you please give us a moment?" Jack stood up and walked over to Allie and Liz. He noticed Liz's tear streaked face.

"Is everything alright?"

"I've got it under control. Just let me handle it," Allie answered. Jack looked doubtful but decided to leave anyway.

"Alright, ye know what yer doing." Jack kissed Allie then left to find Will. Allie led Liz to a chair and sat her down. Then Allie handed her a clean handkerchief from her drawer and went to sit on the bed.

They sat there in silence for what seemed forever to Allie, Liz just sat there wiping at the tears still falling from her eyes, not speaking at all. Finally, Allie decided that Liz wasn't going to give any information voluntarily, and that she would have to be the one to talk first to her friend.

"Liz, please tell me what happened out on that island. I thought that Will planned everything perfectly. You should have returned in a state of euphoria, not acting like someone just ran over yer cat." Liz sniffled and stared at her friend with expressionless eyes. There was still no response from her lips. "Liz please! You have to tell me what happened!" Allie almost yelled. Liz looked up with misery now in her eyes.

"He hates me Allie. He never wants to see me again. He hates me," Liz said just above a whisper. Allie was very confused.

"Who hates you? Will? That's impossible! That boy would do anything for you. He loves you." Allie walked over to Liz's side. More tears slid down Liz's cheeks.

"Not anymore." Allie grabbed her friend's hand.

"Liz, what happened?" Allie asked gently now. Liz looked up at her friend.

"I told him." Allie was confused.

"Told him what?"

"Everything." Liz continued by telling Allie everything that had happened that morning.

"Will, I love you. But there is something I have to tell you." Will looked confused and a little scared. She was supposed to answer him positively with no hesitation.

_"I hope it's yes," he said feebly._

"Will, seriously--there's something you need to know about me first." Liz looked him right in the eyes. "But first, I want you to promise me that you will not interrupt me." Will nodded slowly.

"You have my word, Princess." Liz took a deep breath. She knew she had to do this but it was so hard. Liz tried to gather her thoughts. Then she stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of Will. After a few minutes, he stood up as well and captured her by the arms. He looked directly into her eyes.

"What is it, Sweetie?" Liz was still taking deep breaths, like she couldn't get enough air. "Breathe, Princess. It can't be that bad." Liz took a shuddering breath and began.

"Will, I'm not exactly from around here." Will smiled.

"It's alright, Liz. I still want to marry you. I could already tell by your accent you were from America."

"No, I'm not. I mean, well yes, I am. Just not the America that you're used to." Will was puzzled now.

"What do you mean?" Liz placed a finger on his lips, signaling him to be quiet.

"You promised you wouldn't interrupt, remember?" Liz paused, then took another deep breath. "I'mfromthefuture." Will furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Pardon me?"

"I'm from…the future." Liz said slowly this time. Will instantly looked at Liz, waiting for her to carry on. "I was born in the year 1985." Will just stared at Liz in amazement not knowing whether she was making it up or if she was merely insane, but she continued on, ignoring his eyes. "Allie and I don't know why we're here exactly. It's like we fell through time. One minute we were home in Rexburg and the next minute we were on the Pearl_. I don't know how it happened--all I know is it did." Liz finally looked at him. "Do you have any questions for me?" Will glared her._

"And what was the date when you 'fell' through time onto our little ship?" he asked sarcastically. Liz answered truthfully.

"January 9, 2004." He was silent. Liz put her hands on Will's face. He shrugged off her touch.

"Don't touch me." Liz was shocked.

"Will," she said breathlessly, trying again to hold him. Once more he shrugged her off.

"You know you are really something." Liz looked at him not knowing what he was talking about. "If you really didn't want to marry me all you had to do was say so. You didn't have to make up some fabricated fairy-tale to turn me down. I'm a man. I can take it, it's not like you were that _important to me_._" he said as a single tear fell down his face. He turned away from her. "I never want to see you again." With that he began packing their belongings._

"I tried so hard to make him believe me, Allie. He just wouldn't listen," Liz said as her tears began to flow heavily again. Allie just sat there in shock, not knowing what to do. So she decided to do the only thing she could think of at the moment. She wrapped her arms around her best friend, led her over to the bed, and simply held her while she cried until she fell asleep.

Allie left Liz sleeping on the bed and went to go find Jack. She found him right as he came out of Will and Liz's cabin, a grim look on his face.

"Me first mate's not happy, darlin'. When he's not happy, he doesn't work very efficiently. And it's something yer friend did. She made 'im so mad tha' he's currently packing his bags to go sleep with the crew." Allie's mouth dropped open.

"Something _she_ did?" she exclaimed. "She just told him the truth." Jack's eyebrows furrowed.

"The truth about what, luv?" Allie paused.

"What has Will told you?" she asked cautiously.

"Only that he's mad at Liz. He won't tell me why though." He crossed his arms over his chest. "But apparently, ye know what she told 'im. Let's have it." Allie tried to feign innocence.

"What ever are ye talking about?" she asked. Jack gave her a "nice try" look. She sighed. "Jack, I…I'm not the girl you think I am." Jack was puzzled.

"What does this have to do with Liz and Will?" he asked. Allie held up a hand.

"What I'm about to tell you is very similar to what Liz told Will. I only ask that you not interrupt me." Jack nodded. Allie took a deep breath and tried to calm her shaking nerves. "I'm from the future." Jack's eyebrows rose in surprise. He certainly hadn't been expecting _that_. Allie continued.

"Liz and I somehow fell through a crack in time or something like that." She looked at Jack. "We're from the year 2004. We fell off our balcony and landed on the _Pearl_."

"But the clothes that ye was wearing…" Allie cut him off.

"We had just come back from a costume party. I had gone dressed as a pirate, and Liz went dressed as a lady of high society." Jack was silent as he processed the information.

"Well, tha's interesting," he finally said. Allie was astonished. It almost sounded like Jack believed her.

"You believe me?" she asked. Jack smiled.

"Luv, I've dealt with undead mutinous pirates before. Anythin' is probable." Allie grinned, relieved that Jack had believed her. Then her face fell as she remembered the predicament that her friend was currently in.

"Well, that's what Liz told Will. But, unlike you, he didn't believe her." Allie fell silent, trying to think of a way to help out Liz.

"So, what do ye propose we do, darlin'?" Jack asked. Allie shook her head.

"I've no idea," she said, looking dejected. Suddenly, her face lit up and she grinned. "I've got it!" She pulled Jack close and whispered the plan in his ear. When she pulled back, she saw a sly grin form on Jack's lips.

"It jest might work, lass. Ye can talk to Liz once she wakes up. But ye should talk to Will now." Allie nodded.

"Alright. Wish me luck!" Jack leaned down and kissed her quickly, then headed up the stairs. Allie took a deep breath, and knocked on the door to the cabin.

"Whoever it is, go away!" Allie cocked an eyebrow and knocked again. She leapt back in surprise when the door was yanked open. Will glared down at her.

"I do not want to hear or talk about Liz, Ms. Hudson," he spat. He started to close the door, but Allie stuck her foot in the doorway so that he couldn't.

"Believe it or not, Mr. Turner, but not everything is about Liz. I came to ask you a favor." Will sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry, Allie. I'm not in a very good mood right now, but I shouldn't be taking it out on you." Allie smiled kindly.

"It's alright. Look, there are some crates that need moving down by the brig, and I was wondering if you'd help me move them in an hour or so." Will nodded.

"I'd be happy to," he said. Allie grinned. Perfect.

"Great! Just meet me by the brig then." Will nodded again, and Allie went bounding up the stairs. She wanted to find Jack and let him know that Part One was complete.

* * *

An hour later, Allie somewhat reluctantly shook Liz awake. Liz slowly opened her eyes. When Liz realized where she was she frowned.

"It wasn't a nightmare, was it?" she asked sadly. Allie shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. But you can't worry about that now. Jack wants to talk to you in the brig."

"Right now?" Liz asked sleepily. Allie nodded.

"Aye. Right now."

"What for?" Allie shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. All I know is that he wants to talk to ye."

"Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes," Liz said. Allie nodded.

"Okay. See ya later." She turned and left the room. She bumped into Will. "Oh, Will. I'm sorry. I'm running a little late. Can you meet me in the brig in like, ten minutes?" Will nodded.

"Of course." Allie grinned.

"Thanks!" she said. She watched him leave, then ran down to the brig where Jack was waiting for her. "Hey," she said, leaning in a giving him a kiss. Jack wrapped his arms around her as he deepened the kiss. Allie pulled back when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She grabbed Jack's hand and they ducked behind a few stacks of crates.

Liz walked into the brig and sat down on a crate that was in the cell. Allie grinned.

"Perfect," she whispered. "Now we wait for Will." Their patience was rewarded a short time later when Will came down the stairs. He saw Liz's form sitting in the brig and figured that it was Allie. The second he stepped into the cell, Allie and Jack leapt out from behind the crates and slammed the door. Jack stuck the key in the lock and turned it. The two of them stepped back, grinning. Liz looked up in confusion when she heard the door clang shut.

When Will realized that he'd been deceived, he wasn't too happy. He whirled to face Liz.

"You planned this, didn't you?" he stated more than asked. Liz didn't say a word. She and Will both turned to face Allie.

"Allie, what's going on?" Liz asked slowly. Allie grinned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Will rolled his eyes.

"Obviously not, since we're having to ask." Allie sighed dramatically.

"Jack and I are not letting you out until you at least become friends again." Jack reached over and took her hand.

"Let's leave them be, luv. Good luck you two." With that, they left Will and Liz to work things out alone.

When they got back to their cabin, Jack sat down on the bed. Allie, however, immediately started to pace back and forth, biting one of her nails. Jack watched her for a minute, amused. Finally, he stood up and gently took her by the arms. Without saying a word, he leaned in and kissed her. Allie kissed him back for awhile, then pulled away.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" she asked, referring to Liz and Will. Jack nodded.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, darlin'. Don't worry about it." Allie sighed and looked away.

"I can't help it. She's my best friend. I can't stand to see her so depressed." Jack reached out and took Allie's hands in his.

"Luv," he started, and Allie looked at him, "everythin' will be fine. Liz and Will can't stay mad at each other forever." Allie looked into his deep brown eyes hopefully.

"You really think so?" When Jack nodded, she smiled softly and hugged him. "Thanks, Jack. Ya always know just what I need to hear. It's probably one of the reasons why I love you so much." Jack's eyebrows shot up when he heard Allie say those words. He pulled back so that he could look at her.

"Did you just say that ye love me?" he asked, making sure that he heard correctly. Allie thought back on what she had just said. She gasped and turned a little red as she realized that she had, indeed, just told him that she loved him. She looked at him warily.

"Um…yeah, I guess I did," she said slowly, unsure of what his reaction was going to be. A grin gradually formed on Jack's face.

"I love ye too," he finally said. Without giving her a chance to reply, he leaned in and caught her lips in a gentle kiss, in which he poured in all of the love that he felt for her.

* * *

After Will watched Jack and Allie leave, he turned back to Liz, a sneer on his face.

"Will, I'm sorry," Liz said quietly, looking directly at Will, pleading with her eyes for him to believe her.

"Well, sorry doesn't quite cut it, Princess." Liz visibly flinched at how cold the word _princess_ sounded now. She tried again.

"You have to listen to me. I'm telling you the truth," she begged. "Why would I lie to you?" She walked up to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. For a split second he kissed her back, then suddenly he shoved her away.

"I don't know. Do not expect me to know how your spoiled little mind works. You're just used to everyone obeying your every whim and command. Here's a quick revelation for ya: the world does not revolve around you. I won't fall for your charms any longer." He paused for a moment, then continued, looking straight at Liz. "I swore women off long ago, but somehow you got under my shields. Never again will I fall for a woman. And this time, I mean it. Never again." Liz spoke up.

"Will, I…" He held up his hand preventing her from going on.

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved with you. I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that you would be nothing but a troublesome, lying wench. Just like another Elizabeth that I knew." Liz gasped. How could he compare her to somebody like that? After everything they shared together. Anger welled up in her like she'd never known before. Liz looked down at her balled fist and noticed the forgotten ring still on her finger. She slowly unclenched her hand, and took off the diamond. She chucked it with all her might at his chest, then socked him in the nose. His head snapped back as one hand flew up to clutch his bleeding nose. Will looked at Liz in shock.

"I hate you," Liz said, barely above a whisper, tears streaming down her cheeks. He watched with wide eyes as she slowly started to fade from view. A few moments later, she was gone. Liz had disappeared.

Will just stood there, staring at the empty space where Liz had been standing only seconds before. He heard a pair of boots come running down the stairs. Jack immediately looked at Will, eyes disbelieving.

"Allie's gone."


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Allie landed with a small "oomph" in the snow. She slowly sat up and looked around. Tears began to form in her eyes as she realized that she was back in Rexburg. She looked over and saw Liz lying next to her. Then she noticed that they were back in the clothes they were wearing a year ago. Allie in her pirate costume with paper dagger and Liz in her pink dress with a tear now at the bottom. The girls were fair skinned once more and her hair seemed to be shorter than it was the day before. In short, Allie realized they looked exactly like they did right before their adventure began. Allie looked at Liz.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly. Liz just shook her head 'no'. Without a word, Liz got up and walked up the stairs and into the apartment. Allie watched her go, then gradually got to her feet. _Did it all actually happen? Was it all a dream?_ As she got to her feet, she put her hand into one of her pockets and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. Opening it, she found the poem that Jack had written her the day before. _It _did_ happen. And now I'm never going to see Jack ever again._ The tears started to slide down her cheeks as she trudged slowly up the stairs after Liz. Walking into the apartment, she stepped over Liz who was lying on the floor, and flopped down on the couch, feeling totally miserable. After about half an hour, she noticed that Liz hadn't moved. She wasn't even crying. Allie slid off the couch and sat down on the floor next to her friend. "What happened in the brig, Liz?" she asked. Liz's eyes snapped up to meet hers.

"I punched him in the nose." Allie's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Liz smirked with grim satisfaction.

"I punched him in the nose," she repeated matter-of-factly.

"What? Why?" Allie demanded. Liz's eyes went hard and cold.

"Because he compared me to…to…to her!"

"To who?" Allie asked, even though she had a pretty good idea who.

"To she-who-must-not-be-named!" Liz said dramatically. Allie laughed.

"Oh, you mean the other Elizabeth," she said. Liz nodded.

"Yeah, her." Liz paused for a moment. "I hate him." Allie sighed.

"Well, I love Jack. I even told him. And he told me that he loves me too, and now I'm never going to see him again. I just wish that I had told him sooner. I only got to tell him once." More tears started streaming down her cheeks. "I'd give anything just to see him again, even if it was only for a few minutes. I just want to tell him once more that I love him."

The girls sat for awhile without moving. Allie muttering about how she would never see Jack again and Liz quietly thinking to herself. As she contemplated the last few hours Liz realized that Allie was right: they were never going to see the _Black Pearl_ nor its crew again. She would never see Will again and no matter what he had told her or how angry she was at him, Liz knew that she still loved him with all her heart. But now she would never be able to apologize for the way she acted in the brig and for not telling him about her sooner. Liz spoke up again.

"Allie?" Allie looked over at her.

"What?"

"I don't hate him," Liz whispered, staring straight ahead, not looking at anything. "And I just wish he would have believed me."

"I know you don't. I'm sure he knows it too," Allie said, trying to cheer her up. Liz didn't reply, but she just kept staring straight ahead. "Liz, look at me." Liz didn't move. "Liz, please, look at me," Allie pleaded, trying to snap her friend out of her self-induced trance. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Allie called, not taking her eyes off her friend. She heard the door open then close. "Liz, please, snap out of it!" Allie practically yelled, not caring who was behind her. "Liz, I swear, if you don't snap out of it, I'm going to smack you," she warned. Liz still didn't move. Allie sighed. "Okay, I warned you," she said, and lifted her hand preparing to slap her best friend. Someone grabbed her wrist from behind. Allie turned around and found herself staring into a pair of chestnut brown eyes.

"Don't you _dare_ hurt my Princess," he warned, pointing a finger at her. Allie's mouth dropped open in shock.

"How…?" she started, but the words died on her lips when she saw Jack leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. "Jack?" she questioned, just barely above a whisper. He grinned and nodded.

"'ello, luv." Allie slowly got up and walked over to him, still not quite believing what she was seeing.

"How…how is this possible?" she wondered aloud, still staring at Jack. He smirked.

"Cursed Aztec gold can really come in handy, darlin'," he said. It took her a moment to understand. Her eyes widened.

"You went to Isle de Muerta and cursed yourself?" she asked in disbelief. "Why the crap would you want to do such a thing?" Jack smiled softly.

"You enchant me," he said, taking her hand and kissing it, never breaking eye contact. Allie smiled.

"I love you," she said, then leaned in and kissed him. Jack immediately deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her up against him. Allie wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to pull him even closer. She gradually pulled back as the need for oxygen became a priority.

"Ye don't know how long I've waited to do tha'," Jack said with a small grin. Allie smirked back.

"Probably quite awhile," she said. "When did you shave?" she asked, just now noticing that Jack had cut his hair and the braids off his beard. In fact, now that she truly looked at him, he looked exactly like Johnny Depp. He grinned.

"When I went into acting, luv." Allie's forehead creased in confusion.

"Acting? What are you talking about?" Jack's grin widened.

"Have ye ever 'eard of Johnny Depp, darlin'?" Allie smirked.

"Course I have. He played you in a movie called _Pirates of the Caribbean_. He's one of my favorite actors." Jack gave a little bow.

"Johnny Depp, at your service," he said, dropping his accent, and sounding exactly like Johnny. Now Allie was really confused. He wasn't making any sense.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Well, some years ago I decided to become an actor. I had to do somethin' with meself while waiting fer the day tha' ye and Liz would fall through time an' onto the _Pearl_."

"Okay," Allie said, trying to figure this whole thing out. "So ye became an actor."

"Aye. But I couldn't go by Captain Jack Sparrow."

"So you came up with the name 'Johnny Depp'?" she asked. Jack grinned.

"Well, I didn't exactly come up with the name." Now Allie was really confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack smiled somewhat sheepishly.

"Jack Sparrow's not me real name." At Allie's incredulous look he continued. "Me parents named me John. John Depp. I simply modified me first name and became 'Johnny Depp'." Allie thought of something.

"What about the real Johnny Depp?" Jack sighed.

"Luv, I _am _Johnny Depp." Allie smiled.

"Okay. I think I get it now." Actually, she didn't, but she'd figure it out later. Jack grinned, leaned in, and kissed her again. After awhile, they pulled apart. Jack looked over her shoulder.

"'ow long has Liz been like that?" Allie gasped and turned around. She was so caught up in seeing Jack again, that she had completely forgotten about her friend. She hurried over to Will and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, Allie smacked him as hard as she could, hurting her own hand in the process. Will's hand flew up to his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked in disbelief. Allie glared at him.

"I told you that if you hurt Liz, I would kill you," she reminded him. "Guess what? You've broken her heart. Look at what you've done to her! You'd better fix it, Mr. Turner, or else I won't be held responsible for what I do to you!" Jack gently took Allie by the arm.

"Come on, luv. Let's leave them be," he said, steering her into the kitchen. Will watched them leave, then turned back to Liz.

"Princess, please look at me," he asked softly, trying to get some sort of response out of her. When she remained silent, he carefully picked her up and moved to the couch so that she'd be more comfortable. Her shoulders and head rested in his lap. She was staring off to the side, still not looking at anything in particular. Will sighed and started pulling the pins out from her hair one by one, then ran his fingers through her curls. "Liz, come on. Please say something." When she didn't reply, he sighed again. "I've waited almost three hundred years to say I'm sorry. I should have known better than to doubt you." Liz still didn't reply but Will went right on talking to her. "You look just like you did the first time I ever saw you. Did you know I thought you were the most lovely thing I'd ever seen? I knew right then and there my heart was in danger. I haven't been the same since then, by the way." He leaned down and gently kissed her lips. After a few moments, he felt Liz start to kiss him back. He quickly repositioned himself so that he was lying down next to Liz, arms wrapped around her waist, the kiss not breaking once. He kissed her until she finally pulled back.

"What are you doing here?" Liz asked confused, finally out of her trance.

"I'm here to see you, silly." Will answered with a grin. Liz rolled her eyes.

"I mean, how is this possible, how did you get here, how did you find me?" He pulled Liz closer.

"Well, did you ever hear the story about the stupid first mate who didn't believe a word of an account the love of his life told him? She disappeared right before his eyes and then he realized she had been telling the truth after all. He felt like an idiot and a monster. Especially after the cruel things he had told her." Liz started to speak but Will put a finger over her lips, "SHHH! The story's not over yet, Princess. Just listen. Anyways, this pirate sulked around for about a month hoping one day she would return to him as magically as she had arrived. When he realized that she wasn't coming back he grew distressed. For you see he had told her the most horrible things he could muster up right before she left, and he felt awful about them. He desperately needed her to know how much he still loved her and that he spoke the words out of hurt, he really didn't mean them. So he decided he'd have to find a way to get to her. He knew the exact date she would come and so he knew where he had to go to find her. It was just getting there that would be difficult. After months of scheming he had gotten nowhere." Will paused for a second and Liz spoke up.

"Will, are you ever going to explain to my curious mind how you got here?"

"I'm getting there," he said patting her leg. "The pirate was just about to give up when he remembered where he could find some enchanted gold that would make him immortal for awhile. So the pirate cursed himself until the day he could be with his fair lady again." Liz sucked in a deep breath at what he had just told her he had done to himself for her.

"Oh Will!" she said and hugged him tightly. He looked down at her.

"Liz, the story still isn't over." Liz pulled back so she could look at his face.

"It isn't?" Will pushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"No it isn't. Listen there is more I have to tell you. For awhile the pirate stayed hidden so the world would think him dead. But after some time he knew he would have to start a new life. He couldn't be a pirate anymore. He would need a way to provide for his woman." Liz rose her eyebrows at the adjective Will had used to describe her. He shrugged and continued. "So he came out of hiding and headed into the world. He gained some experience and learned how this new world worked. He was fascinated with the modern day technologies, especially film. The pirate then decided that he wanted to be a part of it. So he enrolled in a school that would teach him how to perform for a camera. He altered his name and pretty soon he was on his way. It seems the pirate had a knack for acting."

Liz all of a sudden felt dizzy so she sat up, Will following. She looked up at the Orlando Bloom poster on the wall, that she hadn't seen for a year, and then back at Will. Sure enough his hair was slightly shorter and his facial hair wasn't as thick as he had kept it on the _Pearl_. In fact he looked very comparable to the man that was hanging on her wall she determined as she looked at the poster again. Will followed her gaze and smiled.

"I take it you're 'catching my drift' sort to speak." Liz slowly nodded her head. And then realized that _her_ Will was wearing jeans and a tee-shirt. Something she had never expected to see him dressed in. She stared at him in amazement. He was gorgeous.

"Why 'Orlando Bloom'?" Liz finally squeaked out. Will smiled again.

"It's quite clever actually, Princess. Orlando is actually my middle name. William Orlando Turner."

"And the 'Bloom'?" His smile widened.

"Bloom was my mother's maiden name," he said matter-of-factly, then he pulled her close and started to kiss her with all the passion he had kept stored away over the years. One of Liz's hands instantly went into his hair and the other she placed on his thigh. They sat there kissing each other until Liz felt something slide onto her left hand and she pulled back. She looked down at the small familiar diamond. Then back at Will, joy in her eyes. He looked nervous and she didn't know why. He spoke up.

"I was hoping you would want this back," he said with a small grin. "Or if you would prefer something bigger, I can certainly afford it now." Tears began to form in Liz's eyes.

"I don't want anything except for the ring that is on my finger. I can't believe you kept it all those years," Liz said moving her finger, making the diamond sparkle. He kissed her hand.

"I was hoping to one day put it back on your hand."

"I'm glad you kept it. I love this ring."

"It was my mother's. So does this mean you're agreeing to marry me?" Liz just nodded. Will beamed and kissed her neck. Liz giggled.

"Good because I wasn't taking no for an answer." All of a sudden he stopped kissing her and his eyes grew serious. "Liz, I'm really sorry for not believing you and for telling you all of those horrible things. I love you so much." Liz melted in his stare.

"I love you too, sweetie. Let's just forget about it now. It's in the past, remember?" she said with a laugh. "We're together now and that's all that matters." They once again shared a fiery kiss. Then laid back down on the couch being content with just holding each other. Some time later Liz turned around and looked directly into Will's eyes.

"Hey Will?"

"Hmm?" he asked sleepily.

"How does the story end?" He pulled her even closer and kissed her nose.

"They lived happily ever after."

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it. sniff Liz and I have both enjoyed writing this story, and we hope you enjoyed reading it. Now, the only question is: should we write a sequel? Let us know! Thank you **so much** for all your kind reviews. Thanks to our roommate Becky and our friend Kristina for helping us with the final chapter. Have a wonderful summer!


	27. Teaser for Sequel

****

This is just a teaser for the sequel. Happy reading!

Chapter 1

Elizabeth Carter was sitting on the floor of the lounge at LaHonda Hall, planning her wedding. Liz sighed and looked down at her engagement ring. She missed Will dearly. They hadn't seen each other since the morning after he showed up at her door step to tell her he was sorry. He has been in Morocco shooting a film and the only contact for the past four months they have had was over the phone. She sighed again and looked back down at her book. Liz was reading "How to Plan Your Dream Wedding," or trying to at least. She kept getting distracted by the picture of a shirtless Orlando Bloom that she had cut out of a magazine and stuck in the pages. Suddenly a pair of hands reached around and covered her eyes. She sighed in irritation.

"Allie, I'm trying to plan my wedding," she said in exasperation.

Looking down at the book, the perpetrator chuckled and exclaimed, "Planning our wedding or our wedding night?" Liz gasped and blushed a deep shade of red. Will laughed again. "I can feel you blushing, Princess." Liz reached up and pulled the hands away from her face, and looked up at her fiancé.

"And whose fault is that?" Liz questioned with a grin. Then she frowned. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be in Morocco?" Will smiled and sat down behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"I requested the weekend off. I told the director that I needed to help my fiancé plan our wedding." Liz grinned and kissed him. He kissed her back, running his hands through her hair.

"I missed you so much," Liz said after they pulled apart, then kissed him again. They heard a shriek, and Liz pulled away confused. She looked around and was horrified to see her next-door neighbors running towards them.

"Look, it's Orlando Bloom!" one of them squealed. Liz leapt to her feet and pulled Will up as well.

"Run!" Will yelled, running towards the stairs. She and Will tore up the stairs towards the apartment. Right as they got to the door, it was flung open. They dashed inside. Allie shut the door the moment they were out of the way. She locked it, then turned to her friends.

"Well, that was fun. You should come around more often, Will," she remarked as she lowered the blinds so that the fan girls couldn't see into the apartment. After she was done, she walked over and sat down on the couch next to Jack, who immediately wrapped an arm around her waist. Will just gave her a look, then he grinned.

"You're right," he said, pulling Liz into an embrace. "I should come around more often." Liz suddenly gasped. "What's wrong, Princess?"

"I left my book in the lounge," she said. Will smiled.

"I'll buy you a new one," he said. Liz pouted.

"But it had my favorite picture of you in it," Liz whined. Allie rolled her eyes.

"Liz, quit whining," she said, laying her head on Jack's shoulder.

"I'm not whining," Liz protested. "I just want my picture back." Allie sighed and got up.

"I'll go get your picture," she said, walking towards the door. "Will, you'd better hide while I open the door. Don't want the fan girls attacking again." Will nodded and pulled Liz into the kitchen. Allie opened the door and walked out. She was immediately surrounded by about 30 girls all demanding to know where Orlando Bloom was. She smiled.

"I'm sorry, but he climbed out the back window just a moment ago." One of the girls scoffed.

"How dumb do you think we are?" she demanded. "This is the second story." Allie rolled her eyes.

"Hello, he had a ladder. You know--one of those rolled-up rope-ladder things that you keep in your room incase of a fire." Allie smiled. "If you hurry, you might be able to catch him." The girls all screeched and ran down the stairs and towards the backside of the apartment complex. Allie just shook her head and headed down to the lounge. She bent over and picked up the book, making sure the picture was still in there. Straightening up, she saw Rebecca Cambell struggling into the lounge, carrying three duffel bags full of stuff. She grinned. "Becky!" Becky jumped and dropped one of the bags.

"Oh my gosh! Allie!" She walked over and gave her friend a hug. "How are you?" Allie grinned.

"Never better," she said, pulling back to get a better look at her friend. "How was your trip?" she asked as she grabbed the bag that Becky had dropped and started carrying it upstairs to their apartment. When they got there, Allie suddenly realized that she had left her keys in the apartment. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Jack called.

"It's me! Open up!" There was a moment of silence, then Jack's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Give me one good reason why I should, luv," he said, grinning. Allie rolled her eyes.

"Cause I'm cooking dinner tonight," she said. Liz lifted her head off of Will's chest and called through the open kitchen window,

"All the more reason to keep it locked!" Allie glared the closed blinds.

"Hey, shut up!" she yelled. Jack grinned.

"We'll just have Liz cook. She's a better at it anyway," he said.

"Yeah, but I'm the one who's supposed to make dinner tonight, so I'd appreciate it if you opened up the door." Jack thought for a moment, then a sly smirk crept onto his face.

"I think I'll just go and read your journal, darlin'," he said. Allie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, okay, Jack," she said, not believing a word of it. A minute later, Jack spoke up again.

"This is really interesting, luv," Jack commented.

"I hardly believe that you're actually reading my journal," Allie said confidently.

"Really? Well, see if you recognize this," Jack paused for dramatic effect, then spoke up again, reading straight from her journal. " 'I met this really cute guy today. His name is Brian Jones. He and I met while I was eating lunch in the college cafeteria. The two of us have so much in common,'," Jack read, smirking, and wishing that he could see the look on Allie's face at that moment. Allie just stood there for a few seconds, mouth hanging open in shock.

"JOHN CHRISTOPHER DEPP, YOU PUT THAT JOURNAL DOWN AND OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT, OR I WILL NEVER KISS YOU AGAIN!" Allie shrieked in outrage. Becky looked at her friend, completely confused.

"What the crap is going on, Allie? Who is this guy? And why don't I know about him?" Allie didn't seem to hear her friend. She just kept yelling at Jack to open the door.

"IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS, I WILL TAKE YOUR PIRATE HAT AND MUTILATE IT!" She took a deep breath and started counting. "FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO…" The door was suddenly yanked open and Jack pulled Allie into his arms and kissed her passionately. Allie was caught completely off-guard, and so she kissed him back automatically. When she realized what was happening, she pulled back and glared at him. "Don't even start to think that you can just kiss me and expect me to forgive you," she said, pointing a finger at him. Jack smirked.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, and leaned in again. Allie pulled away.

"Yes," she said, pushing past him and walking into the apartment. "Becky, where do you want me to put this?" she called over her shoulder.

"Just drop it somewhere," Becky told her, walking into the apartment behind her. She walked over to Allie and dropped her bags on the floor. Nudging her friend, Becky nodded towards Jack. "Who is he?" Allie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, he _was_ my boyfriend, until he decided to read my journal," Allie said, glaring daggers at Jack. Jack held up his hands in an "I surrender" position.

"It was just a joke, luv. I only read those few sentences and nothing more." Allie didn't reply, but she just kept glaring at Jack, arms crossed over her chest. Jack sighed when he saw the look in her eye--the one that told him that he wasn't going to get off too easily this time.

Becky left Allie and Jack so that they could sort out what they needed to, and went to go find Liz. She found her in the kitchen cuddling with Will, occasionally leaning forward and lightly kissing him. Becky screamed in surprise when she saw Orlando Bloom standing in the middle of the kitchen, his arms around her roommate.

"Allie, why is Orlando Bloom standing in our kitchen?" Becky called.

"The same reason Johnny Depp's standing in our living room," came the reply. Becky just stood there for a minute, trying to comprehend what was going on.

"What's going on? I'm confused," Becky said, and the poor girl sounded like it. At this point Will noticed that someone else was in the kitchen. He pulled back slightly, making Liz frown.

"What is it, sweetie?" Will didn't reply; he simply turned Liz's head towards Becky, who was still looking utterly lost and confused. Liz gasped.

"Becky!" she squealed, running over and throwing her arms around her friend. "I've missed you so much!" she said, taking a step back and looking her friend from head to toe. Becky looked back at her roommate.

"Liz, can you tell me what's going on? Why are Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp in our apartment?" In response, Liz held out her left hand, showing Becky the ring on her finger. Becky gasped, then smiled.

"You got that at Wal-Mart right?" Will looked horrified.

"It doesn't look that cheap, does it?" he asked. Liz smiled at him.

"No, it doesn't, sweetie. It's beautiful. Becky just doesn't know quality." Allie walked into the kitchen, hand in hand with Jack.

"Oh, come on, Liz. You can't really blame Becky for thinking that you got another fake engagement ring at Wal-Mart." Will turned to Liz, eyebrow cocked in amusement.

"Another fake engagement ring?" Will repeated. Liz smirked.

"Didn't you know that you've proposed to me at least eight or nine times?" she said. Jack laughed and turned to Allie.

"How many times have I proposed to you, darlin'?" he asked. Allie shrugged.

"You haven't." Before Jack had a chance to reply, Will's cell phone rang. He grabbed it out of his pocket and pulled Liz close to him.

"Luckiest Man in the World," Will answered smiling, then leaned over and kissed Liz on the nose, "Oh, hi Alex. How's shooting going without me? What? Oh that. Well, I really am the luckiest man in the world. I've got it all," he said brushing a lock of hair out of Liz's face. Allie rolled her eyes and groaned and Becky just laughed.

"Oh please, just put a cork in the sap machine for five minutes," Allie begged, looking from Liz to Will, who was still smiling, and then back to Liz.

"But seriously man, how's shooting going?" Will continued his conversation on the phone while the girls argued over whether or not Will was too sappy. They came to a halt when Will's voice rose, making Becky jump. "WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! WE MADE A DEAL REMEMBER! I HAVE _NO_ CHOICE?" He quieted down while the person on the other end spoke. "Fine. I'll call you back in a few hours. You owe me!" Will hung up the phone and looked directly at Liz. "I have to talk to you."

"Uh-oh, this doesn't sound good," Allie remarked. Liz pouted.

"What?" she asked timidly, not sure if she wanted to know what the phone conversation had been about.

"I have to go back," Will told her. Liz was shocked. It took a few moments for her to find her voice again.

"WHAT?! But, Will, you just got here!" Will went to put a finger to Liz's lips to silence her, but she just pulled it down. "Don't you shush me!" Allie started to crack up, but stopped when Liz threw a glare at her. "You've only been here for fifteen minutes, and I haven't seen you in the last four months. How could you be leaving me already?" Will sighed.

"I have no choice, Princess," he said, then leaned over and whispered so that only she could hear him, "And remember, it's Orlando now, not Will." He pulled back and smiled at her. "Besides, who said you weren't coming with me?"

"Dang straight you're not leaving without me! Wait, what?" Allie spoke up.

"Um, what about your classes?" Orlando smirked.

"It's Friday, Allie," he reminded her. Allie's eyes grew wide.

"What time is it?" she demanded. Becky looked at the clock.  
"3:57," she said.

"Crap! I've got Choir in three minutes! I'm gonna be late!" Allie bolted to her room, grabbed her bag, and flew out the door. Jack ran out after her, and leaned over the balcony as he watched her run across the courtyard.

"What, no goodbye kiss?" he called after her.

"Not today!" Allie called over her shoulder, then she disappeared around the corner. Jack pouted.

"Fine, I didn't want one anyways!" he shouted after her. Allie poked her head back around the corner, smiled lovingly, and blew him a kiss, then took off. Jack walked back into the apartment, satisfied. Liz looked at Jack.

"Who's sappy now?" she asked rhetorically. She turned back to Orlando and looked up hopefully at him. "Do I really get to go?" Orlando smiled and gave her hair a little tug.

"Of course. Do you really think that I could be separated from my Princess any longer? It's been a long four months for me too." He raised their clasped hands and kissed Liz's hand.

"You are too sappy." Orlando gave her a questioning look, and Liz simply laughed. "That's why I love you," she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her for a few moments before gently pulling back.

"I hate to rush you, but you only have about 20 minutes to pack your bags. Our plane leaves in 45 minutes," he told her. "You do have a passport, right?" he asked. Liz nodded.

"Of course. I always knew that someday Orlando Bloom was going to sweep me off my feet and whisk me away with him to Morocco for a filming shoot," she said jokingly. Orlando rolled his eyes.

"Do you have one or not?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes I have one," Liz said.

"Good--I'd hate to have to smuggle you off the plane. Now get packing. You only have about 15 minutes left." Orlando, Jack, and Becky all watched as Liz disappeared into her room. Becky turned and just stared at the two men.

"I must be dreaming. There's no way this can be real. I'm going to go unpack." The men chuckled as she headed for her room.

****

A/N: We regret to inform you that there will be no more chapters…until January 2005. Liz and I are on break from college, and we live in separate states, so we will be unable to write until then. We hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and please give us your ideas.


End file.
